Legend of the Eight Curses
by The Happy Riolu
Summary: For more than a thousands years groups of people were chosen to fight the Subspace Army while under a curse that posses their body until they win or die. Now the next generation has been chosen and they must now fight the Subspace while dealing with many other problems up ahead. Can they defeat Tabuu or will they loss it from their own problems? (Abandon! Until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

Author: I looked back at this chapter and I thought to myself, 'Man I need to fix this chapter sooner or later.' So later is now enjoy.

* * *

><p>Legend of the Eight Curses<p>

Chapter one

It was another day at High School for young sixteen year old Kaya as she in math class not really caring of the lesson for the day, again. While playing her long raven black hair by doing some braids then undoing them. Her sky blue eyes just looking out the window and the foot/ soccer field seeing some of the student do some laps around the track.

"Psst... Kaya." A male voice called to her from behind in a low whisper so the teacher wouldn't hear them.

"What know Josh?" Kaya asked her friend Josh while slightly looking over her shoulder to see his dark brown eyes, evenly tanned skin, and misses dark brown hair.

"Can I come over to your house today?" Josh asked her.

"Why?" Kaya asks back raising an eye brow.

"I need help in English." Josh answers with a grin spreading across his face.

Kaya just simply rolled eyes at this knowing all to well what he really wanted to go over. "Alright you can come over but Sara's coming too."

"Fine."

At the end of school almost all of her friends ask for her help in English but Kaya was a little mad though. "Really?" Kaya ask a little pissed off.

"Your good in English." Her friend Emily said while pushing back her half long wavy chestnut hair away from light brown eyes and light skin face.

"Whatever." Kaya said before she broke out into a full on run towards the bus stop.

"Wait for us!" All of her friends yelled at once before they too broke out into a full on run to catch up to her.

~ Kaya House ~

The minute that the bus had stop Kaya, once again, breaks into a run towards her house while making all of her friends run too. "Wait a minute... today's Friday!" Kaya yelled out after she realized it. "Teachers don't give homework or any other work on the weekends.

"I-it is? Whoa, I completely forgot about that." Chris another friend of Kaya said trying to act surprised trying to show panic in his ember eyes and not to scratch the back of his blond hair with his some what pale hand.

"Yeah, who?" Anna again another friend of Kaya act shocked but failed then pulling back her short cut hazel nut with very light tanned skin hand behind her ear.

"You know guys if wanted to hang out you could have ask." Kaya told them.

"Really that's all we could have done?" Sara asks her friend while pulling all of her shoulder long red hair back into a ponytail away from her pale face and her brown eyes.

"Yes, instead of lying to me." Kaya said to them.

"Sorry Kaya" Everyone said at the same time, not Josh though.

"But I do need help." Josh said to them.

"You're obvious." Everyone and Kaya said at the same time.

"I hate you all." Josh said in a whisper.

"Well who told you not to bring inn your homework and class work every day." Sara shot back at him with an annoyed look.

"I need to leave this one day." Kaya said out of no were.

Everyone just looked at her but she just walk inside her house like nothing had happened at all.

"That was weird." Jack says placing his light tanned skin chin on Chris' shoulder while his short straight dark brown hair brushed against his friends cheek and still looking a head with his dark brown eyes.

"Where did you come from?_!_" All of them asked at once a bit freaked out about this while Chris jumped a bit forward slightly freaked out that Jack manged to do without him noticing at first.

"Your mother." Jack tells laughing to himself at his own joke them before walking inside the house with the others close behind him.

* * *

><p>That's all for my story for know hope you enjoy it. :D<p>

And if you are wondering where this story is going I need to tell how they lived before their lives changed out of no where.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter took longer then I wanted to so yeah.

Hope you in joy it. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

~ In the smash mansion ~

In a place where the gifted fighters go to see who's strength is the best stood the biggest mansion one has ever seen before in their lives. But for know there are only two people or hands of the matter of fact their names are Master Hand and his (very) insane brother Crazy Hand. (I would be careful with him if I were you.)

"Crazy what are you doing?" Master Hand ask his insane brother Crazy Hand noticing that he's been watching something on the computer.

"Watching people from the real world" Crazy Hand answered him not bothering to look away from the screen towards his older brother.

"Stop that Crazy."

"No."

"Stop that before I ground you again."

"Fine." Crazy punted but before he could turn off the computer a familiar teenager appeared on the screen while with a group people close.

"The smasher are real." The female teen said.

"Wait Crazy!" Master Hand yelled right after he saw the teen.

"I making a device to get there" She continued completely unaware that she and her friends are being stalk at the moment.

"You are?" Asked a male teen.

"Yes, yes I am Jack." She answered.

"Kaya you are so weird sometimes." Said another male teen.

"No I am not, you just don't believe in me." Kaya told him.

"Crazy we are going!" Master Hand said to his insane brother before he pushed his brother into a portal but failed to listen to the rest of the conversion of the teens.

~ Back at Kaya house ~

"Are you really working on one?" Sara asked Kaya while raising an eyebrow.

"No... but I wish though." Kaya said to them.

"We have to go know." Chris said noticing that it was going to be dark soon before he and the others got up from the couch walking out the door.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Kaya yelled to everyone.

That very same night, few hours later...

Before she went to bed, Kaya had watch an rated R movie with her friends that made her scared. But for some reason Anna didn't get scared at all despite being the youngest out everyone.

"It's just a movie." Kaya said to herself for some time now. "There are no zombies." She had watch the movie Resident Evil: After Life with her friends but before she could fall asleep she heard a sound coming from down stairs. "Oh crap!" She yelled in a whisper.

Carefully walking out of her room and grabbing her cell phone, Kaya started walking down the stars while listening to any sign of movement.

"Brother do you know where it is?" A man said to someone else.

"How the hell should I know!" Another man answered in a pissed off voice..

Now scared for her life Kaya know had to call her friends for help, if you want to know why them it's because they now how to fight more than her (which is sad) so she deiced to call them and not the police. But just as Kaya was about to go back to her room, she had accidentally bump into a table where a large vase had been before it fall to the floor making a loud thud sound.

"What the hell?" One of the man asked when he heard the thud before he spotted Kaya standing there before she broke into a run to god knows where in a panic.

"Crap!" Kaya yelled out from some where in the house.

"Crazy get her!" MH had order his insane brother to do.

"OK Master!" CH yells in respond before he went ofter the sixteen year old following her (or at least tried too of course.

~ At Jack and Josh house ~

Despite all them saying they were going home, the remainder of friends decide to stay at the two brothers house by all sleeping in the large living room together.

"Why didn't we asked Kaya if we could stay at her house?" Sara ask all her friends.

"I don't know." Anna answered now confuse as to why they didn't ask earlier.

"Next time we ask he-" Chris start but was horribly interrupt by blood crawling scream.

"_AAAAHHHHH!_" A female scream ripped through the air from the outside but all of them failed to realize who's scream it belong too.

"What was that?" Jack asked while going to the window but didn't see any body outside.

"I don't know." Josh answered.

Then their house phone stared to rang but none of them wanted to answered it so they let voice mail get. "You know want to do." Jack voice said in the phone in which made everyone in the room to wonder why to say that.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" It was Kaya on the phone screaming for help.

"Kaya?" Everyone ask at the same time.

"Some two weird people broke in to my house and now they are trying to get!" Kaya yelled through the phone while trying her best to explain the problem.

"Get back here!" A man yelled an the other side of the phone.

"HELP!" Kaya yelled again before they hear the phone drop to the floor.

The line ended there with everyone in shock after hearing their best friend crying for their help.

"Come on we have to help Kaya!" Chris yelled out before running out to find something.

"Kaya hang on!" Sara yelled out before running to the kitchen to get something.

"Kaya!" Everyone else yelled before they went around the house to find their choose of weapon.

~ At Kaya house ~

We see Kaya in the basement with a... shotgun. (Author: Where the shit did she get that?)

"Please hurry up guys." Kaya whisper while trying not to cry.

"Where did she go?" MH asked to himself.

"I don't know." CH answered like a dumb ass he is.

Now Kaya real wished that her friends would hurry the hell up.

~ Back out side ~

"OK here's the plan." Jack said to everyone "Two of us well go in find Kaya and bring her."

"What about the rest of us?" Anna asked him.

"I'm getting there, while the rest of us go in and find the guy that broke in to Kaya house." Jack finishing the rest of the plan. "Everyone get it?" Everyone nodded "Good, now who wants to find Kaya?"

"I'll go." Emily said while holding a metal baseball bate in one her hands.

"Me too." Chris said while holding an... axe. (Author: Where do they get this?

"OK...Good luck." Jack said to them then they went in to find Kaya.

"Alright lets go in." Josh said while holding a... Butterfly knife ... (Author: I honestly give up right now)

"Where the hell did you get that?" Sara asked him somehow staying calm.

"Kaya give it to me." Josh answered them.

* * *

><p>OK there it was the other chapter of this story hope you in joy it.<p>

The next chapter well be soon I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

This one didn't really take that to long to write for some reason.

Hope you like it. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

~ Inside the house ~

We see Emily and Chris walking down to the basement. "Why here?" Emily asked Chris.

"Cause Kaya told me once that she would be here for an emergency like this or if she ever had another panic attack." Chris explained to Emily while trying to sigh at the last thing he said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"OK, but make it quick."

"If we find Kaya how do we tell the others?"

This made Chris stop at his tracks. "Josh, you dumb ass..." Chris said after he realized they left their cell phones at Jack and Josh' house.

"Kaya you here!" Emily yelled after a minute had passed.

"_AH_!" Someone scream then let go a gun fire to the ceiling.

~ Up stairs ~

"Holy crap!" Anna screamed after she almost got hit by a bullet.

"What the hell was that?_!_" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Shh!" Anna shushed them loudly.

"Sorry." Everyone whisper at once.

~ Back down stairs ~

"Oh holy flying shit!" Both Emily and Chris swore at once.

"Emily? Chris? Is that you guys?" Someone asked.

"Kaya?" Both asked at once then Kaya came out of where she was hiding still crying for some time.

"Kaya, you're alive!" Both of them yelled at once again.

"Please help me." Kaya cried to them.

"Come on Kaya we're leaving." Chris said while holding out a hand Kaya ran to them still scared for her life.

~ Some where in the house ~

As Emily, Chris, and a still very much terrified Kaya walking around looking for the others do to the fact they did not had their cell phones cause someone(coughJoshcough) so they now have to go look for them.

"Kaya try to calm down." Emily said to her.

"I'll try." Kaya said.

"Wait someone's coming." Chris said before they hided right behind a door but Emily choose to look through the small crack to look at the home invaders.

"I don't think she here anymore." CH said to MH while walking down the hall while Kaya eyes went impossibly small after she recognized the voice but Chris quietly covered her mouth fearing that she would make a sound to alert.

"She is still here Crazy." MH said to him while walking away from the door that all three friends were hiding in.

"What can of people where they?" Chris asked when he saw both of them and removed his hand from his friend's mouth letting her breathe.

"Don't know, but we should be careful." Emily said to them.

~ Somewhere else ~

Why even bother you know who the people are and if not then read. "I forgot why we're here." Josh said out of no where breaking the silence that filled the void around them.

"Really?" Everyone asked at same time.

"I still don't see how he's your brother Jack." Anna said to him.

"I know right." Jack said.

"By the way how do we call the others?" Sara asked them.

This made everyone stop at their tracks. "Josh, please tell me you gave them their cell phones back after that little game we played?" Jack asked him.

"No, no I did not." Josh answered him.

"Josh you are an idiot." Anna said to him.

Josh throw his arms into the air in frustration. "Well sorry, but no one told me too!"

"We don't have too!" Everyone yelled at him.

"You're almost bad as Crazy." MH said.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_" Anna, Sara, Jack, and Josh screamed like there was no tomorrow when MH came out of no where scaring the living crap out of them.

Watching them scream gave MH an headache at that moment. "Shut up!" MH yelled at them annoyed.

"Who are you?" Sara asked.

"Where did you come from?" Anna asked.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"How come you so pale?" Josh asked him but this made everyone look at him. "What?

"Really?" Anna and Sara asked at the same time.

"Josh, just don't say anything please..." Jack said to him in shame.

"I feel bad for you kid." MH said to him.

"Why? Do you have a brother?"

"Yes I do but he's worse."

"No way man."

"I need to send him to a mental hospital."

"That bad, man I feel sorry for you."

"Its only worse if there are people are around though."

"How so?"

"Well I think he might hurt them or worse." Everyone the room went quiet after what he said.

"Where is he now?" Anna asked a little scared.

"He's..." MH started but then stop when he noticed that CH wasn't with him anymore.

"Please tell me he's not here." Sara said also scared.

"Sadly, yes he isn't here."

"Oh god no." Jack, Sara, and Anna said at once.

"Good thing there are only you guys." No one said anything at this.

"There are more people here aren't they?" MH asked with a broad look.

"Yes." Josh answered in the most calmest voice ever.

"God dammit!"

~ Else where in the house ~

"Where the hell are they?" Emily asked getting a little pissed off.

"For the third time I don't know." Chris answered her... again.

"I want to leave." Kaya said trying to hold back a sob before a hand had covered her mouth and pulled her back her friends who had failed to notice of to what had just happen.

Looking around the corner Chris just sighed. "We know you want to leave but we need to wait for the others and..." Chris stop talking after he notice Kaya had vanish into thin air.

"Kaya?" Emily and Chris asked at once.

Now we see Crazy holding Kaya with a hand on her mouth and a... knife to her throat … what the freaking hell Crazy?_!_

"Now we go find brother." CH said in a serious tone.

Just then everyone and MH came into the room with shocked looks. "Crazy let her go!" MH yelled him in a very pissed off tone of voice.

"But why brother?" CH asked him now confuse.

"We don't need her any more!"

"Okay." CH said then let go of Kaya with a shocked look.

"Kaya!" Everyone yelled out to her.

"OMG! Guys!" Kaya cried out to them before she got ran into a open hug with Josh... love birds I just know it.

"Lets go Crazy." MH said to his insane brother grabbing him by the ear ( if he had any).

"Wait, why did you two come here?" Anna asked them both.

MH just looked at them for a moment before he sighed and let go of Crazy's ear. "OK, I'll tell you why I'm here, but first lets sit down." MH said as they walk down stairs to the living room to sit down.

* * *

><p>Now in the next chapter MH will say why he's there or well he?<p>

That is for to decide that hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I was like re reading this chapter over and over again when I thought 'This chapter needs to be fix.' So I'd fixed it like I was planing to do for a while.

Anyways on with the damn story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

~ In the living room ~

Everyone was sitting across from MH and CH in the living room. "So what do you guys want to know?" MH asked them breaking the silence that had some how made it's way back into the room.

"Why did you two come here?" Sara asked first.

"We needed your friend Kaya." MH answered .

"What for?" Emily asked second.

"I needed to ask her something."

"Like what?" Chris asked third.

"I'm not going to say what it is."

"How come?" Jack asked fourth.

"Kaya is the only one who can answered it."

"Why only her?" Josh asked fifth.

"For kamikaze!" CH answered like a dumb ass he is.

"_WHAT?_" Everyone asked.

"Not for that! Dumb a(beep)!" MH yelled at his insane brother before smacking him on the back of his head hard.

"I'm going to have a heart attack!" Kaya yelled out while pressing her hand of where her heart should be at.

"Hold it and calm down!" MH yelled at her.

"How can she?" Anna asked him.

"Breath in and out." MH said to them.

Everyone breath in for 5sec and then out. "Good." MH said before he continued. "Now here is the reason why she the only one who can answered it."

After 1 hour of explaining...

Everyone in the said nothing for a while after what MH said to them. "I'm so lost right now." Anna said breaking the silence in the room.

"I don't know what to say." Sara said.

"I have no words to say right now." Jack said.

"I have to agree with you there." Josh said.

"So let me get this straight." Emily began to say. "You're telling us that you two come from another world or dimension to get a device that you thought Kaya made to break it."

"And it went wrong after you found out that she never made one at all to begin with" Chris finish Emily sentence for her. (She was a little mad at that.)

"Yes." MH said very simple to them.

Everyone looked one another before they started to laugh like hell. Except for Kaya because she believed him for what he said for one reason.

"I believe him." Kaya said to them but this made everyone stop laughing and look at her like she is insane.

"Kaya his lying and you believe him of what he said that's bull shit." Jack said to her.

"Well thank you very much for understanding." MH said to her. "But why do you believe me for what I said."

"Well..." Kaya said trying to think of an answer for him. "I do think there are more than one world out there, so that's why I believe you for what you just said."

"Good answer." MH said to her.

"Thanks, but what world are you from?"

"A world you may or may not know for only you have to see for yourself."

"Why only me?"

"I think its way for me to apologize for what had happened tonight."

"What about them?" Kaya asked about her friends.

"If they want to they can come too."

Kaya looked at them hoping they would say yes.

"Are you insane there are no other worlds out or what so ever!" Emily yelled.

"I never believe in anything so insane in my whole life!" Jack yelled.

"That's must be the most dumb ass thing I ever heard." Josh said.

"Never in my life have I heard something so insane or dumb as that." Sara said.

After hearing this all Kaya wanted to do was to cry, but the only ones who did believed him was Anna and Chris. "I want to go." Chris said to Kaya.

"So do I."Anna said to her.

"Did you two lost your mind?" Sara asked.

"Kaya is our friend so I do believe her and..." Chris stop talking after her realize he didn't know MH name.

"Master Hand." Told him, his name.

"Yeah, Master Hand... wait what?"

Everyone looked at MH after he said his name.

"That name I now it from somewhere." Kaya said while searching through her memories.

"Will its about we go." MH said as he got up from were he was sitting.

"Can I go too?" Kaya asked him standing up really quietly.

"If you want to." MH said to her.

"If this place is real then prove it old man." Jack said to him.

"Oh hell no you did not just call me an old man!" MH yelled at him.

"Oh hell yeah I did!" Jack said trying to hit MH.

"Find you want prove you get it!"

"Jack you lost your mind!" Emily yelled trying to hold him back.

"Bro calm the hell down!" Josh yelled also trying to hold him back.

"Stop it!" Kaya finally yelling at everyone in the room. "I hate it when you guys fight with people for no reason!"

Everyone in the so was quiet you could hear a critic from some where else.

"OK, now I would like to see if there is another worlds out there but no you guys are all was fighting to much that it is to hard to for me to do some research about it all I ask for once from you guys to stop fighting for one damn day nothing more so place!" Kaya yelled at them which got them off graded.

"But me and Anna don't fight." Chris said to her.

"Yeah, we don't fight at all." Anna said as will.

"I know you two don't but I was referring to the others." Kaya said to them.

The other four looked at one another before Emily said something.

"OK we will try to stop fighting." Emily said to her.

"But there are no promises that it will last though." Sara also said to her.

"Will time to go Kaya." MH said to her but before anyone got to say anything MH snap his fingers and everyone disappear into thin air.

* * *

><p>Will how do you think they are going to react to see the place their going to?<p>

Any was hope you like it next chapter will be update soon...I hope if not oh will.


	5. Chapter 5

Real I just don't feel like writing so much for this story but I alright stared it.

Anyways hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

~ Smash mansion: Living Room ~

Smoke had covered the whole room while all the human teenagers were coughing very violently before a window was finally open to let out all the smoke from the room. "Where are we?" Chris asked still coughing.

"In my mansion." MH answered in hand form.

"That make... so … much ..." Emily stop talking while her and everyone's eyes went wide.

~ Outside the mansion ~

"GIANT FLOWTING HAND!" Everyone yelled at once.

"OMG! IT'S MASTER HAND!" Kaya yelled as a fan girl.

"HOLY CRAP HE IS REAL!" Chris yelled.

"YES!" Anna yelled out happy. (A/N: Because she knows that she won a bet with Jack.)

~ Back inside the mansion ~

"Damn you guys have strong lungs." MH said to them even though they are still in shock except for Kaya for one reason.

"OMG! It's real him!" Kaya yelled out as a fan girl.

"So you do know me then." MH said to her.

"Hell ya I do! This is the best damn day I ever had before in my life!"

"Will that's good to hear... I think?"

"You are also one of my favorite of SSBB too!"

"Well thank you very much."

"Are the... others here too?" Kaya asked him while playing with her fingers.

"If you're talking about the smashers than no they are not." MH said to her.

"Damn, when are they coming here?"

"Well I have to get them but I just real don't want too, do you want to get them for me?" MH asked her.

Right after her said that Kaya inhaled as much she could before-

~ In kingdom hearts 1 ~

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked Riku and Kairi.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Kairi answered him.

"Sora you're hearing things now." Riku said to him.

"It sound like someone had told someone else some sort of good news then you hear their scream of joy or something like that." Sora said to them.

"I think you lost it alright."

~ Back at the smash mansion ~

Kaya had screamed so loud to the point were five worlds had heard her screams. (A/N: Real I just didn't want to write so much to explain which world had heard it so yeah)

"Damn Kaya." All of her friends said at the sometime while they rubbed their ears do to the pain they got from the high pitch scream.

"Do I take that as a yes?" MH asked her confuse.

"Oh hell f(beep) yes man!" Kaya answered very happy but while catching her friends off guard with the swearing though.

"Well that's good to hear... I think?"

"Can I help too?" Anna asked him while raising her hand even though it wasn't necessary.

"Me too." Chris said.

"Sure, the more people the faster it can get done." MH said to them.

"If their in so am I." Emily said.

"I doing it just to watch them." Jack said.

"I nothing to do any was." Sara said.

Everyone looked at Josh waiting for his answer or something. "What the hell why not, I'm in." Josh said. "But can I have gun though?"

"Thank you very much everyone and no you can't have a gun." MH said to him. "Now I'll show you to your rooms and call it a night, got it?" Everyone node and follow MH to their rooms.

~ The next morning ~

Kaya was the first one up from everyone else in the house. 'I'll make breakfast for everyone.' Kaya told herself getting off her bed the went to her closet to find some clothes there already before find the clothing that she was going to wear for the rest of the day.

~ In the kitchen ~

"..." Kaya said nothing right after she stepped in the giant kitchen before her. (Really how would you react to that if you where in a huge kitchen?)

It had a huge table in the middle of the kitchen that could at lest fit 50 people or more if possible. The frag that was bigger than any other in her world, there were three sinks that big enough to fit nine different pots and pans.

"I'll say nothing about this." Kaya said to herself. "Well better get stared."

1 hour later...

To tell the truth Kaya really likes to cooks for her friends that it became a habit to cook for everyone she knows. While she cooks she also likes to hear her iPod real loud to the point where someone has to come in and tell her to turn down her music.

"_I Become So Numb, I Can Feel You There_" Kaya was sing along to her favorite song Numb by Linkin Park.

"Kaya, stop it." Emily said to her but Kaya couldn't hear her at all so then she went to where the stereo was at turning it off in which scared the living day light out of Kaya.

"When did you get in here?" Kaya asked her still scared in a way.

"An hour and 50 minutes after you stared to sing Ring a bell." Emily said to her.

"Please don't tell anyone." Kaya said while blushing a little bit after what hearing what Emily said.

"Whatever, just don't do it again." Emily said while walking away.

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes." Kaya said to her.

"Okay." Emily answered back.

10 min later...

"Guys food's ready!" Kaya yelled out.

"Whoa, food!" Josh yelled when he ran into the kitchen to eat.

Everyone else walk into the room still tired. (A/N: Because of Kaya)

"Morning everyone!" Kaya yelled in very happy mood.

"How are you so hyper in the morning?" Anna asked her trying her best to not to put her head down on the table but she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

"I don't know." Kaya answered.

"I hate mornings so much." Jack said still tired do to the time he slept at.

"Especially if it's Mondays too." Chris mutter to himself still very much tired.

"Good morning everyone." MH said when he came in the kitchen. "I have news for you guys one, I will show you the mansion, two, You will also decide which smasher, that is all for now."

"So we get to pick the smasher that we want to get? And just go for them?" Anna asked him.

"Yes you do, but you also have to be careful of who you pick." MH said to everyone and answered Anna question.

"Why?" Sara asked him.

"Some place are real not good to at times, now finish breakfast and then get dress so I can show the place." With that MH left the room to his office leaving the others to finish eating their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy it.<p>

Please review and happy Thanksgiving.


	6. Chapter 6

This is next chapter of this story so hope you like

I do **not** own SSBB. Just the OCs that all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Command room ~

After everyone ate and got dressed they went to the command room. (A/N: Without getting lost some how... weird.) "Is everyone here?" Master Hand asked those who were there in the command room at the moment.

"No." Everyone answered at once except for one.

"Who's missing?"

"Kaya, she still might be in her room." Anna said.

"Someone go get her so we can start."

"I'll get her." Chris said as he got up and walked out of the room.

~ Kaya' room ~

Kaya was sitting on her bed while looking at a silver locket in the shape of an oval that had a star with a little blue diamond in the middle of it. "I wish you where here to see this." Kaya said as if she was talking to someone. "Why did you leave me?"

"Hey Kaya, you in there?" Chris asked from the other side of the door.

"Um... yeah." Kaya answered him as she put her locket away in the bedside table drew.

"Come on we have to go to the command room."

"Okay, wait for me out there."

"Well hurry up."

Kaya soon came out of her room to find Chris leaning against the wall just simply waiting there for her to come out. "What took you so long?" Chris asked with a playful grin.

"Dude I'm a girl we need time." Kaya told him. "And not in that can of way too you little perv."

"Hey I wasn't thinking like that you little dirty mind child." Chis said in defense. "Lets go with the others now."

"I'll race you there."

"You're on." With that said before of them started running down the stars but some how they didn't falling down those stars either.

~ Back at the command room ~

"You think they're having a race?" Anna asked Emily and Sara.

"Right now, yes they are." Emily answered.

"Who do you think is going to win this time?" Sara asked.

"My money is on Kaya!" Josh yelled out.

"My money is on Chris." Jack said plan and simple tone of voice.

Just then Kaya ran in the room then stop when she was in then Chris came in the room too. "I WIN!" Kaya yelled.

"HA! I win the bet you owe me money now!" Josh yelled out.

"God dammit!" Jack yelled out while he took out his wallet to pay him.

"I told you to stop betting!" Kaya yelled at him.

"Well its a habit OK!" Jack yelled back at her.

"SHUT UP!" MH yelled told them making the whole room go completely silence before clearing his throat (?). "Good now like I said earlier I'll show guys the mansion and let you guys decide which smasher you would like to get."

"All right let see who do we get." Josh said.

"No, we started with the tour." Jack said.

"Nope, we should decide who to get now because if we start with the tour now then we're going to get tired after that and then we'll be to damn freaking tired to do anything after that so I say we decide not we do anything else." Josh said as he finish explaining to them.

No one said anything after that when a minute passed Chris finally broke that silence. "He made a good damn reason." Chris said.

"Hell yeah he did." Sara said.

"So it's decide we'll think of who to get then with the tour." Emily said.

"All right there are 39 smasher out there in the universe so some you guys will get at lest 5 or 6 smasher." Master Hand said explaining to them.

"Wait how are there 39?" Kaya asked after she notice something. "There should be only 35 not 39."

"Will I need the others from the last tournament to be here too."

"Why is that?" Sara asked him.

"Now if I told you guys you would want to help more as it is."

Something had clicked in Kaya's mind right that so she asked a simple question. "You're going to fight the Subspace army aren't you?" Kaya asked him.

Everyone in the room looked at with the WTF face but for MH if he had a face you could tell he was shock .(A/N: Here's the truth he was just acting right there.)

"How the hell... ?" MH asked but then stop talking.

"You want to talk about this now or do you want to decide which person to get first?" Kaya asked him.

"Um okay you who do want get?"

"Will some of them are in the some world so we should so we'll get them while we're there too." Sara said to him.

"True so who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first." Anna said to everyone.

"Alright who do you want to get?"

"Kirby, Meta knight, and King Dedede."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Well alright then." MH said as he snap his fingers to open a portal to Dream Land. "Wait make sure you give them these too." Giving her some letters with their names on it.

"Why do I need these?" Anna asked him

"There invitation for the people you're getting."

"Why do I need these?"

"So they know that you're an allies of theirs."

"Um... okay."

"Now get going now."

"Good luck Anna." Chris said to her while patting her back in a brotherly way. (Author: Aw, lot so cute.)

"Hope you come back alive." Josh said like a dumb ass he sometimes is.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked him in shock that he said that to her.

"Josh!" Jack yelled at him before smacking him in the head.

Then Anna left to get the three. (A/N: Also hoping that she would come back alive.)

* * *

><p>Will hope you liked it.<p>

Please review and what not. :D


	7. Chapter 7

This is the point were the adventure starts so hope you like.

Also there is some explaining so don't mind it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

~ Dream Land ~

We see Kirby sleeping on a tree dreaming about food... again. "Um, excuse me can you help me?" A female asked him.

"Huh?" Kirby said as he looked down to see someone looking at him. (It's Anna if you can't tell)

"I'm looking for someone name Kirby." Anna said to him.

"That's me!" Kirby yelled very cheerfully. (I just don't want to write random words in here okay?)

"Really?" Anna asked him, he nodded. "Will that's good, here this is for you."

She handed the latter to him, Kirby took the latter from her and read it. "Yes, I can see my friends again! Thank you so..." Kirby stop talking after he notice that she was gone. "I want to ask you... for your name."

Not that far from where she was Anna was walking down the road looking at the two letters left. "Now lets see..." Anna said to herself. "I wonder where I can find Meta Knight and King Dedede?"

Then she notice a town up hide not far from were she come from before she made a quit decision of to going to the town without second thought hopefully finding who can hell her.

~ In the town ~

"Um, excuse me do you someone name Meta Knight and King Dedede by any chance?" Anna asked someone out of random.

"Will who doesn't, everyone in this town knows about those two." The man said.

"Do you know where they are?"

"The King is up this road." The shop owner said point up the road that lead out of town. "But I don't know where the Knight is at though."

"Thank you for the help."

"But may I ask, why are you looking for them?" Then man asked her.

"I need to give them a latter." Anna answered him.

"Will good luck-" He was interrupt by a huge expulsion.

People began looking around the area. "Look over there!" Someone yelled to see a robot in the middle of town.

"What the hell is that?" Anna asked out loud before King Dedede appeared from behind.

"It's my new robot that will destroy Kirby and that will show that he is not that strong to be in this town or anywhere else!" King Dedede yelled as he pooped out of no where on top of the robot.

"Wait, who are you?" Anna asked him. ( In truth she real doesn't know him.)

This little question made everyone and I mean everyone including Kind Dedede to do anime style because of what she had asked. "Who am I? I'm King Dedede!" He yelled as he got up.

"Oh, your King Dedede?"

"That is right you better not forget you flat chaste girl!"

That last part was a big mistake to say to her, if you want to why here is the reason, don't say/ tell/ call a girl a flat chaste in front of her or behind her if you do there is chance you will get kill or she'll just hate you for the rest of your life. But on with the story.

"I'm sorry but what did you say?" Anna said as her right eye twitched in anger.

"What are you going to do? Tell your mom!" King Dedede said mocking her.

Then out of no where everyone was blade by a bright yellow light where Anna was standing at. "What the..." Anna stared to say but then stopped talking after the light ended that's when she notice some yellow marks of a sheep on both her hands.

I think this is day when I explain a lot but who cares, the marks that had appeared on Anna hands are a curse not just her but the others to but they will get theirs later in the story. Anyways she has them because it is to help her fight Tabuu with the others too. And so she will also inheritance the memories of the person before her to tell how to stay alive from Tabuu because he's the one who killed that person. There is also a time limit to it as will she has seven years to him and if she falls the beast will eat her soil. Now on with the story again.

"Why do I remember this?" Anna asked herself.

"What are you waiting for? Do something already!" Some people yelled.

"HA! She is not going to do any..." King Dedede was interrupt when his robot fall to the ground with a hole an the side of it because it was removed by... Anna? Her left hand (Crazy: LOL!) was pointing at it.

"How did I do that?" Anna asked to herself again.

"You tell me!" King Dedede yelled as he got off the robot.

"Shut up before I do it again!" Anna yelled as she took out the latter for him. "Anyways here this is for you."

"What is it?"

"It's a latter from someone I know."

King Dedede took the latter from her hand and read it. (I think he read it.)

"Now I need to find a place to stay for the night." Anna said as she notice the sun going down.

"You could stay with me." Someone said from behind the crowd, everyone turn around to find Kirby in the back.

"Really?" Anna asked him.

"Yep, come on my house is this way." Kirby said to her. "By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Anna." Anna introduce herself to him.

~ The next morning ~

We see Anna sitting on the edge of a cliff looking at the ocean. In her hand she had a necklace with a horse on it.

OK why is there so many things I have to explain. Whatever the truth is all seven of them lost someone close to them and now they have something that was once theirs.

"I know you're watching me." Anna said as if she was talking to someone. "I just want you to know that I'm doing fine now, thanks to my friends."

"What are you doing?" Someone asked behind her.

Anna turn around to see Kirby standing there. "Wanting to talk to someone."

"To who? No one else is here."

"I... really want to talk to my aunt."

"Where is she?"

"In a place were good people go to."

Somehow understanding what she meant Kirby felt pity for her. "What happened to her?"

"There was an insentient a long time ago but I don't want to get to this Kirby really I don't." Anna said in a hursh way.

"I'm sorry..." Kirby said to her a little sad.

"No Kirby I should have snap at you like that." Anna said as she apologize to him. "Tell you what, if you help me find Meta Knight then I'll tell you about my aunt."

"OK, I'll help you find him!" Kirby yelled very cheerfully.

This was the start of a new friendship and first curse.

* * *

><p>That last part was so dumb, hope you liked it tall next time.<p>

Review if you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter of the story hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Command Room ~

Everyone in the commander was so damn bored now because there was nothing to do. "This is boring." Josh complained while spinning himself around the chair in circles.

"Shut up Josh." Everyone said at once not wanting to hear his complaint... again.

"I still want to know, what happened to Anna when she fought King Dedede?" Kaya asked since she and the others had watched the small battle that Anna was in.

"That wasn't even fight." Emily point out to them.

"Do you want her to die?" Chris asked her.

"No one does." Sara said to him.

"You hand, can we go some where?" Jack asked Master Hand.

"Hmm..." Master Hand thought. (I got bored calling him MH.)

"Yeah, can we? Because we're honestly bore out of out minds." Kaya told him.

"Will you guys can but only one person can go to the next world." Master Hand said to the before counting. "So who wants-"

"Me!" Emily yelled as she interrupted Master Hand half way through his sentience.

"Damn Emily." Everyone said at once.

"Um... okay?" Master Hand said confuse. "Who do you want-"

"I want to get all the Pokemon!" Emily yelled as she interrupted Master Hand... yet again.

"What? I wanted to get them!" Kaya yelled at her.

"Too bad, I called them first!"

"I hate you."

"Okay, here you go." Master Hand said to her while he gave her the same letters like Anna before she left. "And take these too." Then giving a few small dark cubs.

Emily just looked at the odd looking black boxes in both of her hands before asking him. "What are these?" Emily asked him.

"They're translators." Master Hand said to her.

"Why do I need these?"

"So you can understand them, now get going."

"Good luck Emily." Everyone said at once.

"Hope you come back a-" Josh said but then stop after Emily gave him a death glare.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Emily said very coldly.

"Get out already!" Master Hand yelled when he open a portal.

"Fine you hater!" Emily yelled at him.

She walked in the portal without looking at Master Hand in the eyes. (If he had any.)

~ Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl ~

"Pi, Pichu (I heard something.)" Pichu said in his own languish. (If it is one.)

"Jiggly (Really?)" Jigglypuff asked him.

"Pi, Pichu (Yeah, listen.)"

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" A voice yelled out.

"Pi, Pichu(We should look)" Pichu said to Jigglypuff who nodded.

Somewhere in the forest we see Emily hanging on to a tree branch for dear life.(The tree is fifty feet tall.) If you want to know why she is hanging on to a tree is because the portal was in the air instead on the ground.

"I need help! Somebody! I'm stuck!" Emily yelled for the third time. "Master Hand you are such a dead man once I get back!"

"Pi, Pichu (Need help?)" Pichu asked Emily looking up when she was then Emily looked down to see Pichu and Jigglypuff looking at her.

'I wish that I know what you're saying.' Emily thought to herself.

"Jiggly, Jiggly, Jigglypuff (I don't think she understands you.)" Jigglypuff said to him.

"Pi, Pichu (You think?)" Pichu asked her.

"Um, can you two help me?" Emily asked them not wanting to be on the tree for any much longer.

"Pi, pi (Now what?)" Pichu asked her.

"Jigglypuff (Find a human.)" Jigglypuff answered him.

"Pi (Why?)"

"Jiggly, Jigglypuff (Because they know what to do.)"

"Can you guys hurry up." Emily said to them. "I don't think I can hold on any longer."

"Pi, Pichu (Wait, I got on idea.)" Pichu said.

"Jigglypuff(Hurry up then!)" Jigglypuff yelled at him.

Then Pichu went to another tree to get some vanes he notice earlier that same day, snapping as many vanes as he can Pichu throws them to Jigglypuff.

"Pi, Pichu (Hurry, bared them!)" Pichu yelled at Jigglypuff of what to do.

"Jiggly (OK!)" Jigglypuff yelled back.

Both of working as fast as they canto help Emily who then started to talk to herself. "I know Kaya have anything to do with this but she did wanted to meet the smasher so I can blame her." Emily said to herself trying to figure out how to blame Kaya for what is happening to her right now.

"Pichu (Done!)" Pichu yelled as he got off the tree... that sounded wrong.

"Jigglypuff (Done too!)" Jigglypuff yelled too.

Then Jigglypuff started to puff up to the branch that Emily was hanging on too.

"Jigglypuff (Hold on to this.)" Jigglypuff said to Emily while holding out the vain she brought with her.

"I'm guessing you want me to grape that don't you?" Emily asked her while grasping the vain into one her hands. (Without losing balance some how.)

20mins later...

"Thank you both so much!" Emily said to both of them. You two most be the one of the Pokemon I'm suppose to get for Master Hand."

"Pi, Pichu (You know him?)" Pichu asked her.

"I still don't what you're saying." Emily said before sweat dropping.

"Jiggly (True.)" Jigglypuff said to them.

"Wait I think these are yours." Emily said as she took out the translators she had with her both of them took them then ate it.

"Can you understand me now?" Pichu asked her.

"She can now genius." Jigglypuff said with a bored face.

"Great, now I can understand you both." Emily said to them.

"So how did you end up on that tree branch?" Pichu asked her.

"Well..." Emily said to them.

1 hour later...

After some time had passed Emily had finally finished explaining to both Pokemon "And that's about it." Emily said but decide to leave out part about being from a human world that 'somewhat' stalks them.

"So what you're saying is that Master Hand is calling back everyone to help him fight the Subspace Army to save our world and others too?" Jigglypuff asked her.

"Yes." Emily answered very simple.

"Will okay I'm in." Pichu said to her.

"To help my world and others, I'm in." Jigglypuff said to her too.

"Thanks you guys." Emily said to them.

That's when she remember about the letters that Master Hand gave her.

"Oh ya." Emily said while she took out the two letters for the both of them. "These are for you two."

Both of them took the letters and read it.

'I hope Anna doing OK where she is.' Emily thought to herself.

Even though she wasn't going to be happy to be next of curse like Anna was so lets see how that goes for her until next time.

* * *

><p>There you have it. That's all for now review if you like.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Riolu: Hello everybody and welcome back to another day to this story. Today I like everyone to my best friend Random24-7 but we're going to call her Random for sort.

Random: Hey there people it's great to be here.

Both authors: On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

~ Dream Land ~

Now we go back to see both Anna and Kirby walking down the dirt road so far they made a good two or three miles from where they started and had a good head start for the day. "So any ideas where Meta Knight is?" Anna asked Kirby trying not to make the whole walk quiet.

"Will he might be at his halberd." Kirby said to her.

"Where's that at?"

"I don't know."

Both of them walked without saying anything for some time. "Can you tell me about you aunt now?" Kirby asked breaking the silence.

"Alright just to kill time." Anna said to him. "My aunt's name was Lucy, she was best to have around."

"Really?"

"Yep, she was the best at mostly anything that I couldn't do myself."

"Whoa, are you serious?"

"Uh-huh, but must of all I liked her because she knows how to make someone smile a lot."

"But what happened to her?"

This made Anna stop talking for a little bit but she was tying to remember how her aunt died. "She died from a heart attack no one knows how it happen though because she was a healthy women so it happen out of no where for us." Anna said in sad tone of voice.

"That sucks all a lot." Kirby said to her.

"It does but there's one thing I know."

"What?"

"She'll always be in my heart."

"Really?"

"Yep, just like my friends too."

"Your friends?"

"Yep, they're so cool to have around with if they're not at each others throat that is."

"Can you tell me about your friends?"

Just before Anna could say anything some had point a spire at her throat. "Halt! Who goes there?" Someone said in front of them.

"Um... Anna and Kirby?" Anna said confused.

"Kirby I know (Anna: No shit) but you I do not know."

Kirby then stepped up to the solider before moving the stick away from Anna then smiling. "She's here to deliver a letter to Meta Knight for someone who lives in another place." Kirby said to the man holding a sword.

A moment past before the guard nodded his head before speaking. "Very well come with me." The man said to them.

All three of them started to walk into what looked like a cave. "Kirby who is this guy?" Anna asks in a low whisper for Kirby to only hear.

"This is one of Meta Knight's alias." Kirby whispered back to her in response.

"Here we are." The gourd said to them.

Anna looked up to see the halberd right in front of her and then her eyes shrunk in shock before say. "Oh... my... god." Anna said still in shock.

"I know it's big." Kirby said to her.

"I'll go inform Meta Knight that you two are here to him so stay here." The guard said to them then walked away.

"Can you tell me about your friends now?" Kirby asked Anna very excited.

"Okay, just to kill some time." Anna said to him while she went to sit down near a rock. "Now lets see... my friends name's are Christopher but we call him Chris for sort, Emily, Jackson though we call him Jack for sort too, Sara, Joshua yet we call him Josh because his whole is blah, and Kaya and they're my best friends in the whole world."

"What are they like?"

"Will Jack and Josh are brothers but I don't see it at all."

"Why?"

"Jack is a straight A+ student and his Josh is a straight D+ student at our high school."

"But that's for school it doesn't really mean anything."

"True, but I wanted to point that out."

"But makes them so different?"

"Will..." Anna started to say but then stop.

"What are doing here Kirby?" Someone asked from right next to them, both of them turned their heads to see Meta Knight standing there looking right at them. "And who is this girl too?"

"Well hello to you too." Anna said sarcastically to him.

"This is Anna, Meta Knight." Kirby said to him.

"Why did you bring her?" Meta Knight asked him.

"She needed to deliver a to you from Master Hand." Kirby answered him.

"And that is?"

Anna walked up to him and handed the latter to him then read it. "That's the last of the letters so now I can leave." Anna said to Kirby.

"Aw, already?" Kirby asked her in a sad tone of voice.

"Yes, I have to leave now."

"Will that mean I have to go with you too."

"Yep, you, Meta Knight and King-"Anna stopped talking after she realized that she left King Dedede behind at the town or at his castle. "Aw dang it!"

"We forgot King Dedede." Kirby said sweat dropping at this.

"And I don't want to walk to his castle." Anna said to him. "It's to far."

"..." Meta Knight didn't say anything to this for any reason. (A/N: He really didn't care at all about the issue.)

"So what now?" Kirby asked them.

"Will I can back and get him then come back here." Anna said to them.

"But that will take to long." Kirby complained to her.

"King Dedede is no use to anyone in the mansion or to me." Meta Knight said coldly to them.

"That was deep man." Anna said to him. "But then again you do have a good point there so who needs him?" (A/N: Um Master Hand maybe...)

With that Anna raised both of her hands in front of her then opened a portal to the smash mansion. "How did you do that?" Kirby asked her amazement after what she did.

"Indeed how?" Meta Knight asked her also amazed.

"Will its kinda hard to explained but all I can say is that from the memories I got is that one of the previous Yellow Sheep is that she learned how to opened a portal by gathering all of her energy to create one to any place that she knows or needs to go." Anna explained to them in the best way she could.

"I see." Meta Knight said to her before turning around to his ship. "I must go inform some of my men that I'm leaving for the time being." With that he started to walk back to the Halberd.

"All right but hurry back though!" Anna yelled at him.

20mins later...

All three of them stoned in front of the portal that Anna had created for them before looking back once more and then at each other.

"All right lets go to the smash mansion." Anna said to them before walking in the portal with the other two.

Somewhere else in the dark part of the universe...

Then the portal closed once all three walked in but they were unaware that someone had been watching them the whole time and then he laughed evilly to himself of seeing the first curse go. "Very soon we will meet again my dear child along with the other curses too." It said as if it was talking to her. "But for now let it be like this, Ancient Minister is everything ready yet?"

"No not yet but very soon it will." The Ancient Minister said to Tabuu. (A/N: Yes you are reading right Tabuu was watching her the whole time... stalker) "But why did they chose to come back after 50 years had pasted?"

"They are not the same people from before I can say that much." Tabuu said to him. "The ones before are long dead alright they are the new ones to replace them."

"I see, I will finish the subspace bombs now lord Tabuu." The Ancient Minister said to him then left but then a thought came to him. 'They are the new ones... does that mean there were other people before them that lord Tabuu had fought and killed?' This he needed to know one way or another but first he needed to save his people from Tabuu before he could do anything else.

* * *

><p>Riolu: That's all for hope you liked.<p>

Random: Until next time, re-view.


	10. Chapter 10

(Both authors come in running) Riolu: Hey, everyone cant talk right now me and Random got to go!

Random: While we're gone Marth is in charge! Come on Riolu! (Both authors run out of the room)

(Marth comes into the room) Marth: Um, hey every body... really don't know what say

(Link comes into the room) Link: Really Marth?

Marth: Will sorry, anyways on with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

~ Outside the smash mansion ~

"What the f(beep), you left King Dedede behind!" Master Hand yelled from the inside of the mansion and his voice also sock the mansion and some trees that where around the mansion... and some birds fowl away scared too.

~ Back inside the mansion ~

Remember how Anna left King Dedede behind back at Dream Land will Master Hand didn't take that to will and now he's pissed off as hell. "Yeah, I left him because he doesn't do anything to help for any reason." Anna said to him very calm.

"Anna, why?" Kaya asked her as she put both of her hands on her face.

"I just said it." Anna said to her annoyed.

"But still we need him too." Jack said to her.

"Does it matter?" Josh asked them.

"I think it does." Sara answered for him.

"Look it's important that we get every single smasher." Master Hand said to them.

"But it is true he is lazy." Chris said to him.

"Lets have some pie." Crazy Hand said out of no where everyone in the room looked at him with 'WTF' look.

"Um...okay?" Master Hand said confused before turning back to Anna again. "Give one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Because A) They would kill you for it." Anna said as pointed to her friends who looked ready to kill him. "And B) I just went throw the memories of the last Yellow Sheep and did what she didn't do from the beginning."

"Wait there was someone else like you?" Sara asked her.

"And you got the memories from that person too?" Kaya also asked her.

"Yeah, I know it sounds insane but it's the truth." Anna said to them. "And also there are seven more curses almost the something like mine but its a little different."

"Wait there are more than one out there in other worlds?" Jack asked her.

"And someone from that world can just get curse out of no where?" Josh also asked her.

"No, this curse picks the a person with a strong will and energy inside of them." Anna said to both of them. "And jugging from the memories I got, I also know what are the seven curses too."

"Will what is it?" Sara and Kaya asked at the same time.

"Can you hold that until we get back?" Chris asked her. "Me and Jack are going to the next world to get some of the smashers."

"Who are you guys getting?" Josh asked them.

"Well..." Jack started to say but then stop for some reason.

~ Mario Kart Wii ~

We see people or toads walking around the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom with balloons in children hands while some were walking to a huge stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen please go find your sits at this time." A man said into a speaker telling everyone what to do. "Also if there are still those who are racing and have not sigh in yet please do that now while there is 10mins on the clock."

Now we see two familiar people running throw the crude of people to the sigh in area. "Run faster Jack!" Chris yelled at him.

"I'm trying to so shut up!" Jack yelled back at him.

"Hurry up before we miss the sigh in!"

"Shut up and just run man!" Then both of them stop in front of a booth trying to catch their breaths.

"Is this the sigh in for the race?" Chris and Jack asked at the same time to a pink female toad.

"Of course." The toad said to them. "Here are the papers you need to fill out though."

"Thanks." Chris said to her as he took the papers from her hands.

"Chris do have a pen or something to write with?" Jack asked him.

"Let me check..." Chris said as he checked both of his pocks. "Nope, I don't have one at all."

"How are we supposed to fill these out if we don't even haw a pen?"

"I don't know man."

"Here." Said a sweet voice said behind Jack as she put a pen on his shoulder.

Both friends turned around to see none other than Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Oh my god, you're princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Chris and Jack yelled at the same time.

"Oh both of you know me?" Peach asked them.

"Um yeah we do." Jack said to her. "Anyways thanks for the pen."

"Yeah thanks." Chris said to her as he handed the pen to Jack so he can sight his papers. "But what are you doing here princess?"

"Please call me Peach and I'm here to race with my friends too." Peach said to him.

"Will lets have a good race then." Jack said to the both of them.

"Is this where the sigh in area is?" A female voice asked them for behind.

All three of them turned around to see two female teen (they think) standing there wearing completely dark clothing such as a long drench coat with a hood that stop just her ankles, black jeans, black tang top, black fingerless gloves, and dark blue converse. They couldn't from anything because she wore a black helmet on her head completely hiding her face from them.

"Um, yeah it's over there." Chris said to them as he pointed to the sigh in booth.

"Thanks." The female said to them before she turned around and started to walk away.

"Chris." Jack called his name.

"Yeah?" Chris asked him.

"That was weird as hell."

"Yep." Chris and Peach said at the same time.

"So your names are Chris and Jack?" Peach asked them both.

"Huh, oh, um, yeah it is." Jack said a little confuse right there.

"I guess we never said our names huh?" Chris asked them.

"No you didn't but that's okay." Peach said to them. "Well I must be off now good luck in the race." with that she walked away from the them.

"Come on Chris lets go." Jack said to him as also started to walk away too.

"Hey, wait up." Chris said as he hurried to catch up with him. But they were unaware that they where next to be curse too.

~ In the subspace ~

Again Tabuu had been watching them from the subspace (A/N: Stalker) while the Ancient Minister was next to him too.

"Send some Primids, shadow bags, and a bomb there." Tabuu order the Ancient Minister.

"Yes, lord Tabuu." Ancient Minister said to him/it then left. 'They are my only hope for my people to be free from him so I must still him while they are here.'

"After many years you two came back to fight once more with the eight chosen heroes?" Tabuu asked before laughing in a daemonic way. "Fools you will meet you end just like the others had as will."

Then Tabuu went somewhere else in the Subspace into a secret room (A/N: I just think there is one alright so don't ask) were there was seven armors that had some dray blood on it but it also looked like they're from a royal family. But the middle of the armors there was a crown for a princess but it also had some dray blood on it too. (A/N: You should know who's stuff is that and if not that's you fault)

"Ah, my dear princess if only you had not portrayal me you would not be dead." Tabuu said to the crown (Weird) then smirked evilly. "But then again this would have not happened if you have not done so." He than left that room while smiling evilly to himself.

* * *

><p>Link: Well that was very wierd.<p>

Marth: Yep, but where did he get those?

Link: Who knows but there must be a reason.

Marth: Yeah but what is it?

Link: I don't know.

Marth: Anyways re view if you want.


	11. Chapter 11

Marth: Hey everyone both authors are still not here so I have to fill in for them.

Link: Me too so as we counted to see what happens to the seven teens.

Marth: But now we go back to see how Emily is doing.

Link: You think she can handle being with two young smasher though?

Marth: Don't know but lets just see how it turns out.

Link: On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

~ Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl ~

We see Emily, Pichu, and Jigglypuff walking down the dirt road looking for the other four people or Pokemon left. "I just had an odd feeling that one of my friends just swore out another of my friends of mine." Emily said to Pichu and Jigglypuff.

"It's probably nothing." Pichu said to her.

"Yeah it's nothing." Jigglypuff also said to her.

"I guess..." Emily said still unsure. "That aside, where do you think is Mewtow, Lucario, Pikachu and someone name Red I think."

"What the heck?" Pichu said confused.

"What kind of name is that?" Jigglypuff asked her also confuse.

"Don't know." Emily said to them. "But can I ask you two something?"

"Sure." Both Pokemon said at once.

"What are you two doing here in this region anyways?"

Both Pokemon stop walking and looked at each other before answering her. "We came because something told us to come here and find someone important." Pichu explained to her while looking at the floor.

"Yeah and it wasn't easy to get on a boat without someone seeing us either." Jigglypuff also said to her.

"We think that person we're looking for is you, Emily."

"Okay...wait, what?" Emily asked them in shock. "T-that's insane it could be anyone!"

Before one of the could say anything a huge robot came out of no where and then it went right in front of them. "Well look what we have here." Someone said from the inside of the robot.

"Two Pokemon who aren't supposed to here and kid who looks lost." Someone else said from the inside too.

"I'm not a kid, I'm a teen." Emily said as her right eye twitched annoyed. "Besides that who the hell are you guys?"

"We're team Rocket here to steal your Pokemon from you!" Both of them yelled at once.

"Never heard of you." Emily said to them both of them this also caused them to do anime style too.

"What do you mien you never heard of us?" The women asked Emily anger.

"We're famous for stealing Pokemon and other evil too!" The man also yelled at Emily too. "You stupid flat chest girl!" (A/N: Damn this people don't learn)

"What... did... you ...say?" Emily asked them while her right twitched in pure anger then she cracked her knuckles.

'Oh shit...' Pichu and Jigglypuff thought at the same time in horror right there.(A/N: Even they know not to say that)

"You heard me!" The man yelled at her again.

Somewhere far from the place...

We see four different people or Pokemon walking around the region mining their own business until they heard a huge explosion coming from another direction then they saw something go into the shy. "Team Rocket blasting off again!" It yelled before disappearing into the shy.

'What the hell was that?' All of them thought at the same time before running or teleported to the same location of the explosion.

Back with Emily, Pichu, and Jigglypuff...

We see Emily an both of her knees while using her hands to hold herself up but her hands were glowing blue for a while before it disappeared to revile markings of a Blue Dove on both of her hands. "So..." Emily said while she was breathing a bit hard since she used a lot of her energy. "I... was... the... next one ...huh."

"Emily are you alright?" Pichu asked her in concern.

"We're going to find help alright." Jigglypuff said to her also in concern.

"No... you guys ... don't have ...to do that." Emily said to them still weak.

"But if we don't-" Pichu was cut off when he saw someone coming to were they where at.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" This person asked them.

"Yeah we're ...fine" Emily said to him as tried to get up but then fall back down again. "Will I'm not though."

"Pi, Pichu (Please help)" Pichu said to him.

"Jigg (Now)" Jigglypuff also said to him.

"I don't need help." Emily said to them somehow understanding them. "By the way what's your name?"

"Um... it's Red." The person name Red said to her.

"..." Neither Pokemon said anything instead they started to laugh like hell.

"Stop it you two." Emily said to them trying not to laugh too. "Anyways you three can come out now."

"Huh?" Red, Pichu, and Jigglypuff said at once before turning their heads to a near by tree then a Pikachu, Lucario, and Mewtwo walked out from behind the tree.

"Hey Pikachu!" Pichu yelled before he realized what he did. "Aw dang it!"

"Holy cheese that Pichu just talked!" Red yelled in shock.

"What the hell Pichu!" Jigglypuff yelled before she realized what she did too. "Aw dang it!"

"Shut the f(beep) up!" Emily yelled at them annoyed as hell then fire appeared around her. "If you shut the f(beep) up so help I will kill all three of you in the most horrible way ever, understand!"

"Yes ma'am..." All three of them said at once scared as hell.

"Good." Emily said as the fire disappeared. "Now let me explained why I'm here."

1 hour later of explaining...

"And that's why I'm here." Emily said as she finished explaining everything to them (A/N: But not being from another world though) "So what do you guys say are you in?"

"So be it." Mewtwo said to her in respond.

"Might as well." Lucario said to her too.

"Pikachu (OK, I'm in)" Pikachu also said to her.

"Oh yeah here." Emily said to him as she handed him a translator. "This is yours."

Pikachu then took the translator from the her hands and then ate it hole. "Sweet I can talk again." Pikachu asked them.

"All right lets go." Emily said as she opens a portal to the smash mansion. (A/N: All of them can do that)

"Yahoo! Lets go!" Pichu yelled before running in the portal.

But this made everyone else sweat drop before they walked in the portal. (A/N: Not Emily though they made Red carry her) Then the portal closed behind them.

~ The Subspace: Secret room ~

Once again Tabuu was in the room that only he known about looking at that bloody arms and the bloody crown. "All of you are finding your new hostess very quietly." Tabuu said to the arms and the crown as if someone was wearing them. "But I don't think they'll last that long like the other people you thought would beat me." he chuckled evilly to himself before leaving the room.

"Lord Tabuu." The Ancient Minister called to him. "I have send the bomb to the world as you told me to do."

"Good." Tabuu said to him. "And did you get Dedede?"

"I am on that now my Lord." Ancient Minister said to him before he asked something. "By the way where do you for three hours my lord?"

"That is none of you concerns and understand that is that clear?"

"Yes, lord Tabuu it was none of my concerns forgive me."

"Good now go!" Tabuu yelled at him.

With that he left that very moment to get King Dedede.(A/N: Damn Anna now there is going to be someone in the subspace that's not good)

"I think I'll go move those now." Tabuu said as he went back to that room. "Its soon time we have another war again and it's all thanks you my dear princess."

* * *

><p>Marth: What the hell is wrong with him and those things he has?<p>

Link: I don't know, but what princess is he talking about?

Marth: Who knows we should ask Riolu and Random when they get back.

Link: OK, re view if you want people.


	12. Chapter 12

Marth: Hey everyone welcome back for another chapter!

Link: Yep in this chapter there is a lot to read so good luck.

Marth: Oh by the way I called both authors about Tabuu and those things he has.

Link: What did they say?

Marth: Nothing they just hung up on me!

Link: Will that's just rude.

Marth: I know! Anyways on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

~ At the smash mansion ~

We see all of the Pokemon and Red (A/N: With Emily on his back since she still couldn't walk) walking out of the portal.

"Emily!" Her friends ceremoniously tackled her in joy, Red however could no longer keep his balance of carrying Emily so he fell to the floor. "Are you alright?" Anna asked her in concerned, "Yeah, hey where's Chris and Jack?" Emily asked them now getting a better look at the mob that was her friends. "They went to another world to bring back more people." Sara replied as if it was the safest world.

"Which people?" Emily asked her then Sara whisper into her ear. "Lucky!"

"Yeah then Kaya then started to swear them out after she found out." Josh said to her.

"Then she start to swear them out in Greek, Spanish, French, Japanese, and Italian after that." Anna also said to her.

"Oh shut up." Kaya said to her before looking away from them.

"_Really_?" Emily asked her in Greek.

"_Yes_." Kaya answered her in Greek too. (A/N: All of them can speak in different languages I forgot to say that too)

"So who's going next?" Anna asked breaking the awkwardness between them.

"I'll go." Josh said to them.

"Okay who do you want to get?" Master Hand asked him.

"I think I'll go for... Samus."

"Okay but take someone with you though."

"What, why?"

"Because Samus' world is more dangerous than any other world next to Fox, Falco, and Wolf worlds though."

"Hey, Kirby do you want to come?"

"OK!" Kirby yelled very cheerfully.

"Why did you pick him?" Anna asked Josh.

"Because I want him to come." Josh said to her. "And also I want to know him better that's why."

"Make sense but you better take good care of him and if not you die."

"Can we go now?" Kirby asked Josh.

"Sure, Master Hand can you open a portal already?" Josh asked him.

Master Hand opened a portal to Samus' world then Jack and Kirby walked in the portal before it closed behind them.

~ Metroid Prime ~

To tell the truth there was nothing much in space since it had a lot of monsters and the fact that those monsters call a person with instead too. That aside now we see Josh and Kirby... running away from the monsters... what the hell Master Hand are you out to try kill them?

"I swear to god, Master Hand is out to kill us all!" Josh yelled as he ran with Kirby.

"Just run don't stop!" Kirby yelled at him. "Where's Samus when you need her!"

"I don't... wait what!" Josh yelled before he stopped running but this also cussed all the monsters to crash right behind him. (A/N: My story I write how I want it to be) "Samus is a woman?"

Kirby then stopped running to look back at him in surprises. "Yeah Samus is a woman."

"Holy crap for real? I did not know that!"

"Um, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about that right now since we're in the middle of space with nobody here besides us while monsters are chasing us but now they look ready to kill us." Kirby said to him then he pointed to the monsters that were right behind Josh.

"They could wait." Josh said to him.

But this caused all of the monsters to get pissed of as hell (A/N: Will it was hell since they where there though) and then all of them came at once tried to attack both of them but then suddenly something happened to Josh.

"Back the hell off!" Josh yelled at them unaware that both of his hands were glowing gray but then out of no where an axe twice of Josh's height came into his hands. "Go back to f(beep)ing hell!" with that he used the axe to kill all of them monsters with one swing.

"..." Kirby was lost of words he didn't know what to say after he saw this but there were many questions going throw his head that he had to ask him.

"Well that was cool." Josh finally said to Kirby then he looked at his hands in witch were still glowing but then stopped after a while. "...really?"

"What?" Kirby finally asked him.

"I'm a freaking monkey!" Josh yelled out in anger before he showed Kirby both of his hands to him. (A/N: But he dropped the axe on his foot in the process thought) "What the hell! So yeah I act like a guff ball in school and all but really?"

"Um... Josh." Kirby called to him still looking at his foot.

Josh then sighed before looking at him. "Yes Kirby?"

"Are you okay? I mean your foot?" Kirby asked him still looking at down at his right foot in witch still had the axe on it.

"Um... I don't know." Josh said to him. "Maybe I should look at it." with that he sat on the floor and took off his shoe only to see his foot all swollen in the most disturbing way ever. (A/N: It wasn't pretty...)

"That's not good." Kirby said to him also trying not to throw up. "What do we do now Josh? You can't walk on that foot."

"I can still walk." Josh said to him while putting on his shoe. "It doesn't even hurt either so we can kept on going so lets go."

"Will... if you say so." with that they started walking again to look for Samus.

~ In another Dimension ~

This dimension was odd for some reason why do ask it is because there were only three things you could see. One there was three moons in front of one another in a different sizes. Second the floor was made up of a water platform. Finally three there eight people either standing or sitting on the floor of water in this place in a cycle.

"So has it begun?" A women with a crown on her head and a small yellow bell on her nick asked someone who was next to her.

"Yes... it has princess." A man with a gray monkey tail said to her.

"And one of them learned how to summon his weapon too." Another man with purple tiger ears also said to her.

"...maybe we can be free this time for sure." Another woman with silver cat ears said to them.

All of them sighed at once before one of them got up from the floor and flowed away from the rest of the them. "Where are you going?" A woman with a blue dove wings on her back asked the man with red fox ears when she saw him going somewhere.

"It's my turn to go to the next person." The man with the red fox ears said to her.

"Try not to over do it again." A man with green dragons ears said to him.

"We don't want the same thing happening again too." A woman with small black swan wings on the sides on her head.

The fox ear man just sighed before saying something. "It wasn't my fault that it went wrong with the first ones to be curse."

"But you didn't do anything to help." The man with the monkey ears said to him.

"Neither did you so don't anything you fool."

"Enough both of you." The woman with the bell on her nick said to them. "That is reason why we are curse to be here because none of you know how to act."

"But it was your mother's fault that we are here not us." The man with the tiger ears said to her. "She was the reason why we are here."

"If wasn't for her we would have cause so much death and sorrow to those poor innocent people." The woman with the blue dove wings also said to her.

"I know what she did was unforgivable..." The woman with the bell said to them before she breaking down into tears. "But it was my fault, if had I only warned someone anyone about what that thing was planing on doing then none of this would be happening to anyone."

"No it is not your fault." The man with the fox ears said to her as he flowed to her. "None of this is your fault no one can blame you for what had happen all those centuries ago. No one knew the man was pure evil bring death and mayhem along with him."

The woman with the bell stopped crying and looked at him with a small smile on her face before saying something. "Yes... I do thank you so much."

"Good now I should get going." with that he left as soon as he finished the last of his words and was gone.

* * *

><p>Link: Who are they?<p>

Math: I dont know maybe we should try to ask Random or Riolu about them.

Link: OK but I'm going to call them alright?

Marth: Okay because I dont want the hanging up on me again.

Link: Alright I'm sure they had a good reason why they'd hanged up on you.

Marth: They better, anyways review if you want to!


	13. Chapter 13

Marth: So let me get this straight they said that to you?

Link: Yes! I mean what the hell did I do?

Marth I don't know... oh um welcome back everybody!

Link: Yeah so we are going to see if Chris and Jack are alright in a way.

Marth: ...

Link: What?

Marth: Nothing on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Third-teen<p>

~ Mario Kart Wii ~

"Huh?" Jack said as he looked up out the window to only see some clouds and birds outside. "That was weird..."

"What was weird?" Chris asked him once he came out of a dressing room wearing a white and maroon leather jacket, maroon leather (yet somewhat heavy) pants, full finger gloves, and some heavy black boots to top it all off only fit when going to ride a motorcycle they in which they were told to wear if they were going to race with motorcycle. "And why do we have to wear this anyways? It doesn't make since."

"Your face doesn't make since." Jack said to him before he started chuckling.

"Dude that was the worsted bun ever." Chris said to him with a bored look. "And don't say anything at least I didn't cry when I got a B+ on my English test."

Right after Chris said, Jack stop chuckling and then he looked at Chris with a pissed off look. "Oh shut up Chris!" Jack yelled at him. "And I wasn't crying there was something in my eyes nothing more."

"Sure there was." Chris said to him in a sarcasm voice. "And at least I didn't cry when a girl rejected me either."

A red vain popped out on Jack's forehead before he yelled. "Will at least I tried to ask a girl out unlike you!"

"Will at least I don't act like one!"

"Bitch take that back!"

"Make me you ass hole!"

"_RRAA_!" Jack yelled before he tackled Chris to the floor.

"Get the hell off of me!" Chris yelled at him trying to pushing him off. "Dude what the hell do you eat? You weigh like hell!"

"Take back what you said then I'll get off of you!" Jack yelled as he pinned both of Chris' hands to the side of his head.

"Make me you ass hole!" Chris yelled still trying to get away from Jack's wrath.

This went on for some time now; let's see if we could find someone else that is more entertaining than they are. (A/N: But how it turned out like that I will never know)

~ Outside of their room ~

While that whole conflict was going a young female teen with very long dark brown hair tied into two high ponytails with a little purple highlights in them, purple eyes, light tanned skin. She also wore a white tang top with a small purple jacket, white fingerless gloves, purple skirt that has pockets in them with a machining light green belt, long white shocks that went past her knees, and light brown short heels boots. During the them time she was walking she had an ear piece and holding a cell phone in right hand knowing all too well that she was talking to someone.

"Why do we have to get them Random?" The same female asked the girl known as Random from the other end of the phone.

"Because we agreed to bring them back to the mansion." The teen name Random said to her. "And also we were bored too, so don't say anything Riolu."

"Oh shut up." The other teen name Riolu said to Random.

"Look, I found the room in so quiet complaining. Good luck in the race." Random said before ending the call and putting away the ear piece in her pocket. 'This better be their room because if not I am seriously going to talk to that pink Toad.' With last thought Random was about to knock when she heard something fall and she quietly opened the door to find what she least expected.

"At least I have good grades in school unlike you!" Chris yelled at Jack unaware that Random was standing by the door.

"Will at least I don't act gay!" Jack yelled back at him.

"At least I don't look gay!" Chris yelled back at him.

"Oh sweet love of gods..." Random finally said as she started to blush a bit.

Both, Chris and Jack turned their heads to the door way to see Random and Riolu standing there looking right at them while they were still blushing. It only took both friends 5sec to realized what was wrong with the other two both of them quietly superintend before they'd looked back at Riolu and Random.

"Um... I'll come back later." Random said to them before she garbed the door nob and closed the door.

The young teen started to walk away fast from the door in silence still confused of what just happened a few minutes ago.

"That was weird..." Random said to her still confuse a bit.

"Hey wait up!" Someone yelled for them from behind.

"Huh?" Random asked at once before they turned around to see Chris running up to them.

"Man... you can... Sure walk fast." Chris said to them also trying to catch his breath. "Anyways... um... I just wanted to point out to you that I and my friend aren't gay for anything that you two had heard back over there."

"Oh we know in some sort of way I think." Random said to him. "Anyways what's your name? You never told me."

"Um my name is Chris, what's your name?"

"Oh um my name is Random24-7 but everyone calls me Random for sort." Riolu said to Chris but she cut him off when he was about to add something else. "And yes I know my name is weird too." Right she said she turned around a bit while taking out the ear piece again. "Will I must be off it was nice talking to you." With that she started to walk away from him before she turned around to wave bye before she counted to walking away until Chris could no longer see her.

"Dude you have feelings for her now!" Someone yelled at him from behind before that person put on arm around Chris' nick but this almost made him fall to the floor.

"Ah!" Chris yelled before he looked at the person who almost dropped him to the floor. "Jack what the hell is wrong with you right now? You almost dropped me to the floor!"

"Chris you have a crush on that chick and you just tried to change the subjected right there that is a sign that you like her." Jack said to him as he rolled his eyes at this too.

"What, no! We just meet too." Chris said to him while he started to blush a bit too.

"Alright, I believe for now." Jack said to him as he started to walk away from him. "But one little move Chris and I will consider you two a couple."

Chris just hung his head before saying something. "My life hates me..."

Jack then looked back at Chris before he sighed. 'Chris your life doesn't hate you at least that's what you think but to us your friends we don't think that at all.' Jack thought to himself before he counted to walking down the steers of the festival.

~ High above the Mushroom Kingdom ~

High above from the kingdom we see the man with the Red Dog ears on his head looking down at the people walking around the steers but he locked his eyes on Chris who was just talking to some group of toads.

"They were right." The man said to himself. "They do look like us but they act different from us though."

He then spotted Jack talking to Mario and Luigi about something that he would never want to know.

"He will be next." The man said to himself again before he thought of something when saw how Jack acted when he was talking. "Alright I need to find him before the subspace comes and try to kill him."

"Ladies and gentlemen let the race begin!" The speaker said into the microphone.

"Then again I could have some fun for a while until I feel like getting him." The man said before he went to the where the first race was going to haled at.

But when he left that spot a dark portal had opened and then shadow Bags started to come out of it falling down to ground with a subspace bomb in a robot soon fall out of the portal too.

"This is the place go now and destroy this place like lord Tabuu had order us to do." The Ancient Minister said to them before he went back to the Subspace.

Hell is going to brake loss very soon for these people who did nothing wrong to dissever this... will maybe Bowser and Wario do since they are evil and all but that something else though. (A/N: I just don't like those two so don't ask)

* * *

><p>Marth: They're going to die.<p>

Link: Oh yeah they are going to die.

Marth: Why are we being so negative right now?

Link: I don't know... review if you want.


	14. Chapter 14

Marth: Hey everyone welcome back.

Link: Yup so today the author asked us to see if the others are okay or not.

Marth: Why did she ask us to do that?

Link: I don't know maybe she's worried that Crazy might kill them.

Marth: Isn't that bad?

Link: Yup that's why she is asking us to that.

Marth: Okay then on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

~ At the smash mansion ~

We see most of the smashers doing nothing and then we see Anna, Emily, Sara, and Kaya playing gold fish out of boredom.

"Anna, got any fours?" Sara asked her.

"Go fish." Anna said to her.

Sara then picked up a card from the dick of cards in the middle of the table putting it in her hands of cards before she took out a pair of seven out of her hands.

"Emily, got any nines?" Anna asked her.

"Here." Emily said to her as she handed Anna the card.

"How come you guys aren't bored?" Pikachu asked them.

"We are bored." Kaya said to him before she looked at Sara. "Sara got any sevens?"

"Go fish." Sara said to her.

"There must be something we can do." Pichu said to them.

"I'm hungry." Anna said to them.

"I'm hungry too, I'll do make something to eat." Kaya said to before she got up from her chair. "Can one of you guys help me?"

"Can I help you?" Pichu asked her.

"OK, come on." with that both of them left the room and into the kitchen to make something to eat for everyone.

~ In the kitchen ~

"Now let me see..." Kaya said while she took out many ingredients from the shelves.

"So what do we make?" Pichu asked her.

"I could make some sup, sandwiches, get some crackers, and what not." Kaya said to him before she looked back at him. "You do know how to make lemonade right?"

"Um no this is my first time." Pichu said to her then sweat dropped after this. (A/N: That's just said right there)

"Will..." Kaya said before she walked over to one of the shelves and took out a glass jar for water. "It doesn't hurt to try something new once in a while."

"Okay I'll give it my best try." Pichu said to her as he hopped over to the counter to see Kaya fill up the jar with water. "I thought I was going to do that myself."

"Can you reach the snick?"

"No... No I can't."

"Point taken." Kaya said while she walked over to the stereo from other day. "Let play some music to time fly a little faster."

"Okay but what song are you going to play?"

"Let me see... oh this one it's my favorite song."

Wazari New Day ~ Original version

"I like the beat of the song." Pichu said to her.

"See it's a good song." Kaya said to him. "And it's the only song I know that doesn't have swearing in it too."

"Well okay, but why do you listen to music that have swearing in them?"

"I'll you that later but for now lets finished making something to eat for everyone first, okay?"

"OK."

~ Back at the command room ~

In the command room everyone could hear the song that Kaya had just put on a few seconds ago and could be heard throw out the hull mansion... again.

"Why did Kaya put this song on and not Dearly Beloved instead?" Emily asked Sara and Anna.

"Because she just plain likes this song." Anna said to her.

"True, remember how one of her cousins was talking about shit this song?" Sara asked them remembering that day.

All three of them looked at one another before they shudder in fear because of that memory.

"Is he out of therapy yet?" Anna asked them.

"We don't know." Emily and Sara said at once.

"Wait, Kaya send her cousins to therapy? How?" Red asked all three of them.

"Yeah, we don't want to talk about it." Emily said to him. "We want to forget about it anyways."

"What did she do?" Pikachu asked her.

"What the hell? Didn't she just say that we don't want to talk about it?" Sara asked him angrily.

"That song really wasn't that good anyways." Jigglypuff said to them. "Not as good as me though." then they heard the music stop rather quietly.

"You shouldn't have said that." Anna said to her.

"Hey why did she stop the song? I was starting to get the beat." Red said to them.

"Maybe she knows it's the-" But before Jigglypuff could finish her sentence a knife came flying in the room and went past Jigglypuff's face then it hit the wall next to Crazy Hand (A/N: If he had a face then you could tell that he was in shock) but the knife stayed on the wall stacked... and then the song started to play again weird.

"Holy flying crap!" Crazy yelled in pure horror before he passed out.

"Where did that knife come from?" Pikachu asked them also in pure horror. "Did Kaya throw it?"

"Yep, she did." Sara said to them very calm.

"How can you guys be so calm after what Kaya just did right now?" Red asked them in shock.

"Because we did tried to warn all of you about this." Emily said to him. "And also we need an example too."

"But you guys should count yourself that it wasn't something that could kill (the entire smasher: It was!) you instead." Anna said to them.

The Kaya and Pichu came back into the room with four trays in their hand or on their heads.

"See Pichu it wasn't that bad now was it?" Kaya asked him while holding two trays in both of her hands and one tray on her head. (A/N: It's so weird how she's not dropping or anything)

"No I guess not but what happened to the knife I was using anyways?" Pichu asked unaware that the knife was on the wall next to Crazy who was still out cold.

"I don't know maybe it fall into the sink or something like that." Kaya said to him also narrowing her eyes at Jigglypuff who then gulped in fear. "Anyways food's ready for everyone."

Then both of them started to hand them a bowl soup and whatever they have with them.

"Crap I forgot the spoons be right back." Kaya said before leaving the room and back to the kitchen.

"Hey I was looking for that knife." Pichu said after he notice the knife on the wall next to a still knocked out Crazy Hand. "Why it's stuck to the wall?"

"..." No one said anything after this since they didn't want to say how Kaya almost killed Crazy with the knife.

"There was a spider on the wall and Crazy try to kill it with the knife but he missed it by three inches so that spider still lives somewhere around this house now." Lucario explained to him.

"Oh will okay." Pichu said to him while giving him a cup of lemonade.

Then Kaya came back to the room with some spoons in her hand. "I'm back with the spoons did I miss anything important?" Kaya asked them while giving them their spoons.

"No you did not." Anna said to her. "But can we play something else besides gold fish now?"

"Fine what do you want to play now with the cards?"

"Oh we should play poker." Sara said to them very cheerful.

"But the last time we'd played poker Josh complained about how he lost." Emily said to her.

"Josh's not here right now so we can play without him or the other guys complaining about everything they lose."

"But it's just Josh who complains a lot."

"Point taken but still we have this free time away from them before they come back."

"Alright I'm in." Anna said to her.

"Fine but if they asked if we played I won't say anything." Kaya said to them.

"Sure just to kill time though." Emily also said to them.

The rest of the day went on like that for some weird reason that I may never know at all. But still what was next going to happened was going to shock them big time.

* * *

><p>Marth: They know how to play poker?<p>

Link: But aren't they a little too young to know how to play that?

Marth: Dude look at Toon and Young they saved place at a young age.

Link: That's true and all but still they have weapons with them.

Marth: Point taken so shut up.

Link: I hate you... review if you want.


	15. Chapter 15

Marth: Are they coming back yet Link?

Link: No they said till the race is over...

Marth: Her everyone welcome back...

Link: Just read the story already.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifth-teen<p>

~ Metriod Prime ~

We see Josh killing off another monster with the axe that he recently got while his foot is still slewing up too and then we see Kirby... eating monsters all at once. "Hey Kirby, why do you eat them?" Josh asked him.

"I need to just so we can stay alive since we're space and all." Kirby said to him.

"Um, but don't you have a hammer?" This made Kirby stop walking remembering about his hammer.

"I forgot that I had a hammer." Kirby said to him before he sweat dropped at this too.

"Kirby... how old are you?" Josh asked him.

"I'm five, why?" Kirby asked him. (A/N: I think he is five but I'm not that sure)

"No reason just wondering." Josh said to him then they started to walk again. 'I thought he was six or nine but he's five... that's a shocker.'

"Josh why did Anna say that you and your brother don't get along."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked him confuse at the question.

"Will Anna told me that you two get into a lot of fights." Kirby said to him.

Josh just sighed at this. "It's true that we get into fights a lot but some of those fights are just stupid at times."

"But why do you hate your brother?"

"Kirby, I don't hate him in fact I don't know why we get into fights I don't see any point in it at all."

"Did you ever tell him that?"

"No... I guess I never thought of that since we always got into a fight constantly that I never had the chance too."

"Why don't you tell him that when we get back to the mansion? It might make you feel a little better in a way."

"Yeah, I think I will tell him thanks for the Kirby." Josh said to him as he then picked Kirby up from the floor and put him on his head.

"Aw, your welcome Josh." Kirby said to him then hugging his head in joy. (A/N: Aw, that's so cute, weird but cute)

"Hey, Kirby, you should be a therapist you're really good at talking to people."

"Hm, maybe but I like eating a lot so no thanks I think I'll stay as a person who eats more than anyone in whole world."

'Yeah, he is better at eating oh will it was worth a try.' Josh thought to himself. "Anyways we should kept on looking for for Samus because my foot is staring to go numb on me right now."

"Maybe we should go back to the mansion and check that out we could look for Samus later I'm sure Master Hand will understand."

"No way we made it this far and I am not planing to start over in the beginning just because of something that is wrong with me so we are staying."

"Well... if you say so than okay."

"Good now we should continued-" Josh stopped talking after he realize that his foot didn't touched floor instead he and Kirby fall down a hole that was really dark that you couldn't see if there was a bottom at all. (A/N: It's so weird how they didn't see that hole there in front of them) "Holy crap- _AAAAHHHH!_" Josh yelled as he and Kirby fall down the hole into nothingness. "Where did this hole come from?"

"_I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!_" Kirby cried in pure horror while hugging Josh's head tightly for dear life. (A/N: He was also screaming into Josh's ear too)

But before they could see the floor (if there was one) to what looked like a whip had wrapped its self around Josh's wrist before it had poled him and Kirby to a near by ledge and landed safely on to the ground. (A/N: Don't ask how)

"Holy crap!" Josh yelled once he notice that he and Kirby were touching the ground but to their deaths. "Kirby we're alive we didn't die so can you... stop hugging my head!"

"O-okay." Kirby said still a little scared from the fall. "But who saved us?"

"I did Kirby." Someone said behind them.

Both of them turned around to none other than Samus looking right at them.

"Kirby what are you doing here and who is this?" Samus asked him.

"Weird, Meta Knight asked me something like that a while back too." Kirby said to himself forgetting about Josh and Samus who were just looking at him.

"Um, okay, so, um Samus, I'm Josh and I am here to bring you back to the smash mansion." Josh said to her. "And also... aw crap I forgot what I was going to say and it was really important too."

"I refuse to return to that mansion." Samus said to them. "Especially since that man is going to be there too."

"Aw, come on Samus we need all the smashers to be there to help us." Kirby said to her in a weaning voice. "And also he might not be there right josh?" then they turned to him only to see him still trying to remember what he wanted to say to Samus earlier.

"What was it... I know it had to do with something the smasher but what was it?" Josh asked himself forgetting about Samus and Kirby.

"Is he really trying to remember what he was going to say?" Samus asked Kirby while still looking at Josh.

"Oh Josh why?" Kirby asked himself while looking down at the floor.

"OK I remember now." Josh said to them before looking at Samus. "I just remember that Captain Falcon won't be at the smash mansion for a while."

"Is that so?" Samus asked him then he nodded. "I still refuse to return to the smash mansion with those people."

"Come on Samus isn't there something that would change your mind?"

"No there is not."

Josh then sighed. "Guess it's time for plan B... I didn't want to do this Samus but you left me with no other chose."

"What are you...?" Samus didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Josh used his axe to hit her on the side of her head really hard and in witch knocked her out cold pretty good.

"Oh my god!" Kirby yelled in shock while his eyes and mouth went wide then Josh opened a portal to the smash mansion.

"Get in now!" Josh yelled at Kirby, who then ran in the portal.

Josh then grapes Samus by the arms then he started to drag her into the portal before it disappeared behind them.

~ In the other Dimension ~

We come back to the unknown world to see the odd looking people still there doing nothing as usual.

"-sigh- this is going no where." The man with the Dragon ears said to them.

"We really can't do anything." The women with the Cat ears also said to them.

"But we have to make sure that we don't lose control of this beast when ever the hostess use its power." The man with the Tiger ears said to them.

"Yes we know that but this is so boring." The women with the Dove wings said to him. "And that's all we do here repeat the same thing over and over again with every hostess that are chosen."

"But still it's very important that we do that to make sure that all of those beast's don't try to eat their souls." The woman with the Swan wings also said to her.

"We don't want that to happened again too." The woman with the bell on her nick said to her. "Not to them at least we had way to many close calls too."

"I know but still there has to be something we could at least do." The woman with the Dove wings said to them. "But can't we at least try to contacted Ruby and Julie again to how they are doing?"

"Out of the question you know what will happened if we do that." The man with the Tiger ears said to her.

"-sigh- it was just a thought nothing more."

"But still it's much to dangerous to do that." The man with Dragon ears said to her.

"But it really didn't sound like a bad idea though." The man with the Monkey tale said to him. "I mien it would have sounded nice to see how they were doing."

"That is true but what will they think of us if they found out that it was us for the past thousands of years?" The women Swan wings asked them.

"But the least we could do for them is bring closer for what happened to us many years ago." The woman with the bell on her nick said to them.

"We could but not now with all that is going around them it's best that we stay like this for a little longer." The man with Dragon ears said to her.

All of them sighed at once before they counted to watch the others from a small portal that aloud them to see what was going on in other worlds.

* * *

><p>Marth: I never thought that Josh would do that...<p>

Link: I know right...

Marth: And who are those people too?

Link: I still don't know man.

Marth: I would ask Riolu but...

Link: She threaten to kill you and me in the most horrible way ever...

Marth: I'm scared to ask again...

Link: Me too... Review if you want too.


	16. Chapter 16

Riolu: Hey everyone I just came here just to tell you gays two things.

Marth: That is?

Riolu: Shut up Marth okay one, I'm sorry for not up dating last weekend and two, I couldn't up date since I didn't have time to write so yeah.

Link: Why didn't you have time to write?

Riolu: My head hurt to much to write, and also my parents took my to a lot of places to go too.

Marth: But I thought-

Riolu: Sorry got to go! (Author runs away to the nearest door)

Link: What the hell was that about?

Marth: I have no idea, anyways enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Command Room ~

No one in the command room said anything after witnessing Josh knocking Samus out cold and then dragging her into the mansion while she was still out cold too. "Weird I didn't think plan B would work." Josh said finally breaking the silence in the air around them.

"She's going to murder you." Pikachu said to him.

"In the most awful way." Lucario also said to him.

"We're glad that we are not you." All of his friends said to him at once.

"Indeed, even I know not to get her furious." Mewtwo also said to him. (A/N: Well that's new coming from him)

"Well thanks for the support guys." Josh said to them sarcastically.

"Will it's truth Josh." Kaya said to him.

"I sometimes wonder why or how I let you join us in very beginning." Master Hand said to him. 'And how he manged to bring Samus here without waking her up too."

"Because you asked me and the others." Josh said to him.

"And now we should regret that." Sara then said to him.

"For the rest of our lives and the time we are here too." Emily also said to him then adjusting her glasses that she was wearing. (A/N: I forgot to say that she needs to wear them at all times)

"I'm sorry Josh but I have to agree with them on this one." Anna said to him.

"What! Anna, you would turn agents me too?" Josh asked her sounding hurt.

"Josh, you did do the unthinkable so everyone in this room **is** agents you right now." Pichu said to him too.

"Ow, my head..." Samus said as she started to wake up from her state before she notice that she was somewhere else. "Where the hell am I?" she then notice that most of the smashers were staring at her before she spotted Josh who then gulped in fear.

"It was nice knowing you, Josh." Kaya said to him while batting on his back.

"Same here." Emily, Sara, and Anna said to him at once before all of them walked out of the room not wanting to see Josh get killed.

"You!" Samus yelled at Josh then she garbed him shirt then pushing him to the wall. "Why the hell did you bring me back here!"

"Because I needed to." Josh said to her very calm. "And also I never wanted to knock you out cold but I had no other chose."

"But I thought you-"

"Shut up Kirby." Josh said to him. "But my point is that I wanted to listen to you it was just that Master Hand would yell at me if I didn't bring you back."

"So you were planing on listen to me but then you were also scared that Hand would start yelling at you?" Samus asked him after he finished explaining to her. "-sigh- alright I believe you."

"You do?" Everyone in the room asked her at once before watching Samus let go of Josh's shirt and then he fall to the floor. Then the other four came back to the room to see if Josh was dead or alive.

"Oh my god, (Sara: I win five bucks. Emily: Damn it!) Josh you're alive!" Anna cried in joy before running up to him and hugging him. "I'm so glad that you're alive."

"Um, most likely yes but can you, um..." Josh said to her before he started to feel a bit awkward of Anna hugging him. "Could you um, get off of me? If you don't mind?"

"Um, okay." Anna said to him before she got off of him and helped him off the floor too.

But then he fall back onto the floor again now if you remember Josh had dropped the axe on his foot and now the numbness had finally kicked in right there. "Josh are you alright?" Sara asked him in concern.

"Um, no I think my foot is bleeding." Josh said to her.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor instead of letting your foot bleed." Emily said to him.

"I think he should take off his shoe just to make sure it's not bleeding." Kaya also said to him.

"I don't think it's that bad." Josh said to them as he manged to get on a chair to remove his shoe. "Besides I don't need a- holy flying crap! What the hell is that thing!"

If you want to know why he said that it is because his foot was now purple/ green/ blue and there was some blood was coming out of it too. "Oh my god!" Anna yelled before covering her mouth and running away to the nearest bathroom there is.

"It looks like the meatloaf that Sara tried to cook once." Emily said to them but this also earned her a glare from Sara. "What? You know it's true."

"Oh shut up." Sara said to her annoyed.

"So, um, now what?" Josh asked them still confused as hell.

"Hey, Master Hand is there an infirmary in this place?" Kaya asked him still unable to look away from Josh's foot.

"Yeah there is." Master Hand said to her also unable to look away from Josh's foot too. "It's this way come with me."

With that all three of them started to walk to the infirmary but Kaya was helping Josh getting there though. "I never want to see that again." Mewtwo said to them still disturbed. 'That will be hard to forget for a while.'

"I'm scared now." Pichu said to Pikachu.

"I am too Pichu." Pikachu also said to him.

"I'm going to be sick right now." Red said to them.

"I think we all are going to be sick." Jigglypuff said to him.

"Lets pretend that never happened." Meta Knight said to them. (A/N: He was also disturbed after seeing that)

"I have to agree with Meta Knight right now." Kirby said to them. "So it never happened got it?"

"Got it." Everyone said at once in agreement.

Then Anna (who still looked sick) came back to the room then she sat down to the nearest chair that was there. "You okay?" Lucario asked her after she sat down.

"No, not really." Anna said to him. "I feel like shit and I hate it when I have to say it like that too."

"So I'm not going to the next world then?" Sara asked them.

"Nope, especially since your friend is in the infirmary getting his foot fix." Pikachu said to her.

"Dang it, and here I wanted to get Lucas." After Sara said this Kaya come running in the room then she looked at Sara.

"What! I wanted to get him!" Kaya yelled at her.

"Well to bad cause I already called on getting him." Sara said to her.

"I hate you so much right now."

"But be glad that you aren't your other friends who are being chase by odd purple things with other people too." Kirby said to them while still looking at the screen that was on the wall of the command room.

"Wait, what?" Both of them said at once before looking at the screen to see that Chris and Jack were being chase by the Subspace Army with the other races too.

"Holy flying crap!" Everyone in the room yelled at once; but not Mewtwo, Meta Knight, Lucario, and Samus since didn't care that much at all.

"We have to do something!" Emily yelled still in shock.

"What the f(beep) do you want us to do?" Sara asked her also swearing at the same time too.

"We need to get Master Hand!" Pichu told them.

"Okay who knows where he is at?" Jigglypuff asked them.

"..." Everyone in the room was once again said nothing since they didn't know where Master Hand or even Crazy were at.

"Well isn't he in the infirmary with Josh getting his foot fix?" Red asked, also reminding them too.

"Oh yeah he is." Kaya said remembering that she had helped Josh getting there. "Will I feel retarded now for not remembering."

Then Master Hand came into the room while dragging Crazy by his the middle finger. "What the hell did I say about massing with the people who are in recovery Crazy?"

"That it is wrong." Crazy said to him also in pain. "Can please let go now?"

"Fine but don't it again." Master Hand said to him before letting him go.

All of them sweat dropped at this forgetting about the other two who were still being chase by the Subspace with the other races too.

* * *

><p>Marth: Did they really forget about their friends?<p>

Link: Yup they sure did.

Marth: What the hell.

Link: Review if you- (Gets cut off by screaming smashers)

Pit: Run for your lives Crazy ate candy again!

Marth and Link: Oh crap! Re view if you want! (Runs away screaming as hell)


	17. Chapter 17

Marth: So, um sorry for not up dating but...

Link: Riolu got sick and she couldn't write so sorry.

Marth: But now she is feeling much better.

Link: So on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

~ Mario Kart Wii: Koopa Cave ~

As you remembered in the last chapter Chris, Jack, and other racers being chased by Primids (who were on go karts and motorcycles) throw out the whole track.

"What the hell are those things?" Jack asked Chris as he moved away from a primid that had a gun in his go kart. "And where the hell did it get a f(beep)ing gun? It doesn't make sense!"

"Dude, they're called Primids! They work with the Subspace I think, um, dang it! I forgot his name!" Chris yelled out in annoyed. "But we have to get them away from the other we can't get them involved!"

"Nah, we can leave them like."

"JACK!"

"What? I was only joking!" Jack yelled back at him defending himself. "But how do get them to fowl us?"

"We need to fall back a bit that would slow them down!" Chris yelled at him.

"Okay but you are going to owe me something!" Jack yelled at him before he slowed down a bit with Chris, who was next to him.

"What the hell are those two doing?" Riolu asked Random after she notice Chris and Jack fall back into the crowd of Primids. "That's suicide!"

"We need to help them!" Random yelled as she pressed a green button that was in her go kart then came out a... chain gun! (A/N: Where the hell did she get that!)

"Where the hell did you get that?" Riolu asked her in shock. "How come you have one and I don't!"

"Oh, no, you do have one press the green button on the left side of your motorcycle!" Random yelled at her also telling her what to do.

Then Riolu pressed the button that Random had told her and then another chain gun came out of the side of her motorcycle too. "Sweet!" Riolu yelled in joy. "Now we're talking something good here!"

"Just shut up and start shooting!" Random yelled back at her then she fall back a bit before she started to let bullets fly everywhere.

"Don't hug all the fun!" Riolu yelled at her before doing the samething. (A/N: Its so weird how Chris or Jack wasn't getting hit by any of the bullets)

"Where the f(beep) did they get those!" Jack yelled in pure horror after seeing them with chain guns.

"I don't know but I want one of those!" Chris yelled as he ran over a primid without noticing, but then a primid that was behind he had groped the back of his motorcycle before it hopped on. "Huh?" Chris said as he turned his head to see the primid looking at him. "Get the hell off!"

"Chris!" Jack yelled as he tried to get near to his motorcycle to help but there were to many primids in his way that he couldn't get close enough. "Move out of the damn way!"

"Random! Can you try to hit that primid?" Riolu asked her while shooting many primids out of the way. 'Why are there so many of them here? Did he figure out that we are here too?'

"I can't, if I try I might hit Chris!" Random yelled back shooting yet another primid out the way.

Then Chris let go the handle of his motorcycle to grape the primid before he throw him off. (A/N: Oh shit that is not good)

"Crap!" Chris yelled when he notice that he couldn't get control of his motorcycle again then he flipped back into the haired of primids. If you had ever seen a motorcycle accident when one racer flipped back and made the rest of the racers had to stop really fast but then it made all of them to crashed into one and another then that is what had happened to Chris right there also with the primids too.

"CHRIS!" Jack, Riolu, and Random yelled at once in horrified after seeing Chris flipped back into the haired primids, then all three of them stopped at once before turning around driving back to the chaos.

"Chris! Buddy hang on!" Jack yelled out to Chris.

But somewhere in the chaos was Chris, who was trying to crawl away from the track and to the grass for safety. (A/N: That was only save please to be at though)

"Damn it... why does it... have to be... so hard...?" Chris said as his breathing become hard for him but he was also trying to scream in pain here is the reason why, his right arm, left leg, ten of his ribs, and one of his internal organs was either broken or had splat opened and half of his face was covered in blood. "Damn... I'm almost... there..."

Then other racers had stopped and looked back horrified to see the chaos that had just happened. But the most one that horrified was Peach since she had witness Chris getting got in a accident.

"Oh my..." Peach said in shock after seeing this, "We have to help them, Mario!"

"Come on!" Mario yelled before he, Peach, and other racers went to help Jack, Random, and Riolu.

"Chris! Where are you!" Jack calling out to his missing friend while at the same time moving many of the go karts and motorcycles that had crashed to one another. "Damn it Chris! Where the hell are you!"

"Jack!" Peach called out before she stopped her motorcycle and then got off. "We're here to help you find Chris too."

To Jack's surprise, they were Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, DK, Diddy, Rosalina, Toad, Daisy, Birdo, and... King Boo? (A/N: What the hell?)

"King Boo what are you doing here?" Diddy asked him.

"No time for question!" Jack yelled at them. "Just help me find Chris already!" with that they began their search for Chris but they were unaware that he on the grass and no longer on the track.

"Damn it all..." Chris said before he coughed up some blood. "Shit... looks like I... need to... do something... about my leg... my arm... and some of my ribs too... but what...?"

"!" Somewhere not that far where Chris was at had screamed that it had startled him in some way, but he manged to move his head to see what was going on now.

"Peach! Get away from there!" Jack yelled at Peach after seeing yet another robot had appeared in front of Peach before it had gripped her (don't ask) then she began to scream in fear.

"AHHH! Somebody help!" Peach cried in fear.

"Peach!" Everyone yelled at once also calling out to her.

"Peach..." Chris said still watching her scream in fear. "Please... somebody... anybody help... her or... let me help... her..." Then Chris pasted out from the lost of blood and from the pain too. 'Damn it... is this how... it ends for... me?... But I need... to help... them...'

"Kid, you are stupid you know?" Someone said to him in his head.

"What?" Chris asked before he opened his eyes to see he was in the darkness and floating in midair too. "Where am I? And who's there?"

"No where to important kid." The same voice said to him then Chris turned around to see a man with his back turned Red dog ears and a tale too. "And you don't need to know who I am yet either too."

"But... where the hell am I at?" Chris asked him again.

"Like I said no where to important to be at."

"I'm in the darkness that's all I know man."

"And it should stay that way too, got it?" The man asked him still not turning to look at him either. "Now if you don't mind I need to go and safe all of your friends from the subspace or else they will die."

"Wait how do you know that? I didn't even tell you anything."

"Ha ha, now I see how me and you are alike now."

"What the hell are you talking about? Never mind that I need to go back my friends are in danger right now."

"No you are going to stay here, while I take care of that."

"What are..."

"Later." The man said to him before he disappeared into a red light.

Back outside of the darkness we see the bloody body of Chris on the grass, but then all of his wounds began to close and his bones also began to fix it self too. (A/N: But you can hear the bones crack though... eww) Then a red light began to glow onto his hands with what looked like a bow also began to appear in his right hand. All of this stopped at once then Chris' eyes snapped opened but his eyes had no emotion in them. Then he got up from the ground and looked at the robot that still had a screaming Peach.

* * *

><p>Link: That is creepy as hell.<p>

Marth: Yep, but have you notice something about that guy?

Link: What? Other than being weird as hell?

Marth: No, is that he and Chris look alike.

Link: Huh, I notice that.

Marth: Good, now review if you want.


	18. Chapter 18

Marth: Hey everyone and welcome back.

Link: Yup.

Marth: Riolu said that she was coming back but at the end of this chapter though.

Link: Finally, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

~ Mario Kart Wii: Koopa Cave ~

Okay here we... Peach's screams of fear counted for sometime now while everyone else was trying to figure out what to do.

"What do we do?" Luigi asked Mario in a panic. (A/N: When isn't he in a panic?)

"Damn it! Why does this day hate me!" Jack yelled out really pissed off because of two reasons. First, he watched as Chris get into a motorcycle accident (that almost killed him) and second, another came out of no where grapes Peach and now holding her as a hostage.

"Right now I hate this day so much." Riolu said to Random with a bored look.

Then out of no where an arrow came and shot the robot's arm off the one that had Peach as its hostage.

"AAAAHHH!" Peach screamed as fall to the floor but she was soon caught in Jack's arms. (A/N: That so cliché right there)

'Don't call her fat, don't call her fat, don't call her fat!' Jack yelled to himself over and over again while he put her down on the floor. "Are you okay Peach?"

"Y-yes I'm fine." Peach said to him. "But where did that arrow come from?"

As is her question was heard another arrow came out of no where and shooting the robot on its leg in witch was taken off with instated. Everyone quietly turned around to see where the arrow had came from but to their surprise they saw Chris standing there holding a bow in his right hand.

"Chris! You're alive!" Jack yelled when he saw him but that soon changed after he saw that some of his clothes were cover in his own blood and half of his face too. "Um, you are OK right Chris?"

But Jack know something was off about Chris it wasn't the fact that he was cover in his own blood. It was the fact that he had no emotion in his eyes they were just blank.

"Chris?" Riolu called him when she notice this. "Is something wrong?"

"Hey look at his hands." Diddy said to them while pointing at Chris' hands. "There something on them."

Everyone looked at his hands to see what Diddy was talking about when they saw Chris' hands they had the marking of a Red Dog on them.

"Holy crap!" Jack yelled in shock. "Chris, your were pick next? That is so not cool man!"

"Jack shut up!" Random yelled at him before she realize what he said. "Wait did you just say picked next? Do mien there is someone else like him too?"

"Random, not now!" Riolu snapping at her. "We'll ask questions later!"

"But what's wrong with Chris?" Peach asked them still concern for him. "He still hasn't said anything to us he's just... standing there."

Then Chris pulled back the stirring from the bow to great another arrow and then he pointed it up to the sky before letting it go into the day light sky.

"What the hell?" Jack said while he and the others watched as the arrow went high into the sky before losing it. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know." Mario said to him still looking for the arrow.

After what felt like a minute they heard someone snapping their fingers, the next thing they see thousand of arrows coming down at once. "Holy flying crap!" Jack, Random, and Riolu yelled at once before seeing all thousand of arrows killing off the rest of primids and the robot too. (A/N: The bomb was inside the robot so it stop at 3secs so they got lucky)

"That... was... so... cool!" Jack yelled after seeing this before he ran over to his friend. "Chris, you saved us from the subspace even though you're still losing blood."

"Yeah you should feel grateful!" Random yelled while running up to them. "But that was so cool of what you did with those arrows too."

"Come on you two leave him alone." Riolu said to them while walking up to the three of them.

"But he did saved us all." Rosalina said to her also walking up to them. "He should feel grateful."

"Yup, he should." Peach also said while she and the others walked up to them too.

"Chris, you're a hero now." Jack said to him before he patted his back but when he did that Chris fall down out cold. "Holy flying crap Chris!"

Everyone quietly goatherd around him in concern if he was alive or not. (A/N: He is its just that he lost to much blood already)

"Is his OK?" Peach asked Jack in concern.

"Yeah he's okay." Jack said to them before they sighed in relief. "But he needs a doctor right away though."

"Then we should go back right away then." Toad said to them as took out a box (Random: Where did he get that?, Luigi: I don't know) that had a button on it. "Lets go!" With that he pushed the button and all of them disappeared into a cloud of smoke returning back to Mushroom Kingdom.

~ Mushroom Kingdom: Hospital ~

1 week later...

Yes it has been week since that day but it was bad for the them since they almost lost Chris a few times while he was in surgery just to fix some of his bones and some of his internal organs too. That aside now on with the story.

"Huh...?" Chris said as he slowly open his eyes before his vision adjusted. "Where am I?" then he slowly sat himself up to see that he was on a bed in one of the hospital rooms. 'I'm in a hospital... man I hate being in this place.' Chris thought to himself before he notice a table that had many get will cards, balloons that said the same thing too but he also notice some presents that said 'To the hero'. "Those... are for me? But... why?"

"Because you earned it." Someone said to him.

Chris quietly turned his head to the door to see Jack, Random, and Riolu standing by the door looking at him.

"You saved everyone at the track." Riolu said to him while she walked over to his bed.

"I did? I don't remember." Chris said to her. "Besides that how long have I been out anyways?"

"About a week." Random said to him.

"A week!"

"But you can leave in two days now that you're awake." Jack said to him. "And also we need to take them back with us too." pointing at Random and Riolu.

"Why?" Chris asked him confuse.

"They'll tell us when we get back to the mansion."

"Well okay."

"You should get some rest you've got a long two days ahead of so get some sleep." Random said to him before all three of them started to walk out of the room. "One more thing you're also curse now too just let you know."

"What...?" Chris asked her before quietly moving his hands in front of his face to see the markings of the Red Dog. "..."

"See he took that fine." Riolu said to them after closing the door behind her.

"I hope so." Jack said to her. "He's the type of person to not take news like that easily so much... but he really doesn't like hospitals the most for some reason."

"What's he going to do get a bellow and put it on his face before swearing out like no tomorrow?" Random asked him while rolling her eyes. "And why?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was most have been horrible for him."

Back inside the room Chris was accusal doing that right after they left the room. "UUUUHHHHH! WHU THU HILL DU I DU NAW UUUHHH!" Chris then thought back of what the man said to him.

Flashback time...

Once again we see Chris just floating around in the darkness bored as hell while just waiting for the man with Red Dog ears to come back. "Okay this is just plan boring." Chris said to himself.

"Not really it's just quiet witch is good for me." Someone said to him from behind.

"Holy gosh!" Chris yelled before he quietly turned to see a person who looked exactly like him. "I'm looking in a mirror right?"

"No you are not looking in a mirror." The teen said to him while crossing his arms.

"Okay but... who are you though?"

"Like I said earlier no one to important right now."

"But why are you here? And why do you look like me?"

"That I can tell but not all the info that I have though."

End of flashback...

"CRUP I FURGOT WHUT HE SUID!"

Two days later...

"Freedom!" Chris yelled once he was outside of the hospital and into the open.

"Told you he was going to yell that out." Jack said to Random and Riolu as they walked out of the hospital. Then they saw Chris open a portal to the mansion before he ran in and leaving them behind when the portal closed. "Chris, you son of a-"

* * *

><p>Riolu: We're just going to end the chapter there.<p>

Random: Yup, also thank you, Marth and Link for filling in while we were gone.

Link: No problem you two.

Marth: Re view if you what.


	19. Chapter 19

Riolu: Hey everyone welcome back!

Random: Yup so today we're back at the smash mansion!

Riolu: I wonder how Master Hand and Crazy are doing while we were gone?

Random: I'm sure they were doing fine.

Riolu: Maybe, also note I do not own SSBB only the OCs.

Random: On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

~ Smash mansion: Command Room ~

We see a portal open near the table of the command room before came running in the room in some what happy. "Yes, I'm back and alive!" Chris yelled in joy before being tackled to the floor by Anna, Sara, Emily and Kaya out of pure joy for his safe returned. "Oh my gosh guys!"

"Chris, you're alive!" Emily cried in pure joy.

"Thank you god!" Sara and Anna also cried in joy.

"Don't you ever do something like that ever again!" Kaya yelled at him also crying in joy for his safe return.

"I promise now can you guys get off of me?" Chris asked them in some what pain.

"Okay." All four of them said at once before getting up form the floor then helping Chris up too.

"Hey, where's Josh?" Chris asked them when he notice that Josh wasn't in the room with the others.

"I'm right here!" Josh yelled once he entered the room in crags. (A/N: Remember he dropped he's axe on his foot)

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Well, I went to go get Samus from her world but when me and Kirby got there we were being chase by these odd looking monsters..." Chris soon started to doze off into space not really caring about that any more.

"Hey where's Jack? Wasn't he with you?" Sara finally asked him about Jack.

"Oh shit." Chris said after he realized that he had left Jack back at the Mushroom Kingdom with Riolu and Random.

~ Mario Kart Wii: Mushroom Kingdom ~

"Got any Kings?" Riolu asked Jack since they were playing gold fish while waiting for someone to come and get them.

"Gold fish." Jack said to her. "Peach do you have any fours?"

"Here." Peach said to him as she handed him the card. (A/N: Peach, Mario, Luigi, DK, Diddy, Yoshi were also waiting for someone to come and get them too) "Mario do you have any threes?"

"Gold fish." Mario said to her.

A portal soon opened in front of them and then Anna walked out of it looking at all of them before she said something to them. "Come on guys lets go." Anna said to them before step back into the portal.

With that all of them got up and walked in the portal before it closed behind them.

~ Back at the Smash Mansion: Command Room ~

Anna came back to the mansion with the people that Chris had left behind back at the Mushroom kingdom.

"What the hell Chris? You left us!" Jack yelled at him pissed off as hell.

"Sorry I forgot that you guys were with me." Chris said/lied to them while he scratched the back of his head. "By the way did you guys get some of my homework from my teachers while I was in a coma?"

"Actually, time stop back in our home so we can go back when ever we want without missing a day at all." Kaya explained to him. "So there for you don't have any homework while we're here but we still have to go back once in a while to go to school so we don't miss out on so much."

"Damn it!" Josh yelled out before he snapped his fingers.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jack asked his brother after he saw him in crags.

"Oh will it started when I-" Josh was cut off when Jack put his hand on his mouth.

"Just get to the point on how you ended up in crags and don't tell me the whole damn story, got it?" Jack asked Josh; who then nodded in agreement then Jack moved his hand away form his brother's mouth.

"I dropped an axe on my foot that I recently got when I went to go get Samus." Jack said to them then he pointed at the axe; that was still twice his size, at the other side of the room.

"You got that?" Chris asked him in shock after seeing his weapon. "Dude that thing is freaking huge!"

"Okay, all of you shut the hell up so I can talk!" Master Hand yelled at them annoyed as hell. "Good now I notice we are doing some good procures but where is Bowser and Wario?" Jack then looked away some what embarrass. "Okay, what the hell happened Jack?"

"Well it happened three days after Chris went into a coma." Jack said to him.

Flash back three days...

I was looking for DK and Diddy since I was suppose to get them and bring them back to the smash mansion but it was hard because there was still a huge crowd of people everywhere.

"Where the flying hell are they?" Jack asked himself annoyed as hell. "I should have asked Riolu and Random for their help."

"Hold the hell! Stop the flash back!" Master Hand yelled interrupting the flashback.

End of flashback...

"Hey what the hell man?" Jack asked him annoyed.

"Jack just shut up with the swearing there are children here." Emily said to him before pointing to some the younger smashers. "And just get to the point of the story we don't need to hear the all of it."

Jack then groaned in annoyance. "Fine the subspace came and took them back to where ever the hell they came from."

Then Master Hand turned red after hearing this before he inhale as much air as he could before he...

~ Outside the smash mansion ~

"Are you f(beep)ing serious? Again!" Master Hand yelled loud enough that once again made some of the trees and the mansion to shake while scarring some birds away at the same time too.

~ Back inside the smash mansion ~

Everyone; except Mewtwo, Samus, Lucario, and Meta Knight, was some what scared after hearing Master Hand yell/swear like that.

"Whoa, like at the time it's already time to go to bed so bye." Anna said really fast before running out of the room with the younger smashers, Kaya, Josh, Sara, Jack, Emily, Chris, Peach, and Luigi as fast as they could to their rooms. (A/N: Truth to be told it was night be the time everyone got back to the mansion)

"Jack get back here now!" Master Hand yelled before he went after him leaving the others in the command room.

"So, um, Random do you still remember where your room is at?" Riolu asked her breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah I do but do you remember how to get to your room?" Random asked her while both of them walked out of the room to their rooms.

"Why they are here anyways?" Lucario asked Mario; who was standing right next to Lucario the whole time.

"I don't know we should ask them tomorrow in the morning." Mario said to them.

With that everyone else left to their rooms and call it a day for the long day they were going to have.

~ Somewhere in the halls of the mansion ~

We still some of the smashers running to their rooms still trying to get away from Maters Hand but they really didn't to since he gave up by the time he got to the 3 floor of the mansion.

"I swear to Jashin, Jack will get us kill one day." Anna said to Sara; who is for some reason is in Anna' room. "Why are you here my room though?"

"I don't feel like walking all the way to my room right now." Sara said to her.

"You're so lazy sometimes you know that?"

"I know, but I was going to ask you if I could borrow one of your music boxes?"

"Sure but what for you never asked me for one unless... oh."

"Yeah, it came back so let me borrow the Dearly Beloved music box."

"Okay hold up." Anna said to her while walking over to her closet before taking out a small box with some writing on it. "Here it is."

"Thanks see you in the morning." Sara said to her before walking out of her room with the music box in her hand.

"-sigh- looks like I'm using this one then." Anna said to herself before taking out another music box from her closet. "Why do I have this anyways?... oh well."

Naraku no Hana – music box version

"Ugh, now I'm lazy to change into my pajamas oh well looks like I'm sleeping in my regular clothes." And with that she fall asleep in regular clothes while the music box kept on playing before it stopped.

A/N: Okay here is a little note of mine, Anna has a collation of music boxes in closet that everyone in her family gave to her for some weird reason. That is all.

* * *

><p>Riolu: That is so cool I wish I could have a music box.<p>

Random: I'm sure you'll get one some day.

Riolu: Hope so, anyways here is question that some may or may not answer.

Random: Wait questions I never got the memo though.

Riolu: Shut up, okay if you are a yaoi fan girl or something who is your favorite parrings?

Random: O_O ...reveiw if you want.


	20. Chapter 20

Random: Why didn't you up date the other day or the other week?

Riolu: One, last week I need a day off from writing so much.

Random: And...

Riolu: And two, I got sick the other day so I couldn't up date.

Random: So do you feel better now?

Riolu: Yes I do, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

~ Smash mansion: In Kaya' room ~

It was around three in the morning and everyone in the mansion was sound asleep expect for Kaya; who was just sitting by her window looking up at the stairs while lost in her own thoughts.

'It's almost that day.' Kaya thought to herself still looking up at the stairs. 'Both of those days are coming again... why does time have to be so different?' then Kaya got up from where she was sitting at before walking over to her bed and then pulling out a small box from under her bed when she opened it the same locket from before was inside of it. "Why didn't I say sorry to you before you went missing instead of getting at you?" Kaya asked herself before grabbing the locket and then walking out of the room into the dark empty hallway of the mansion. "I guess I'll be outside like always." with that Kaya started to walking down the empty hall and out the back doors of the mansion.

~ Outside of the smash mansion ~

Now we see Kaya sitting on a huge rock looking up at the full moon while her locket was still in both of her hands then she inhale some air before she started to sing to a song that she has known for a while.

Aimo by Megumi Makajima

Aimo aimo  
>Neederu ruushe<br>Noina miria  
>Enderu purodea<br>Fotomi

Koko wa attaka na umi da yo

Ruurei rureia  
>Sora o mau hibari wa namida<br>Ruurei rureia  
>Omae wa yasashi midori no ko<p>

Aimo aimo  
>Neederu ruushe<br>Noina miria  
>Enderu purodea<br>Fotomi

Koko wa attaka na umi da yo

Mune no oku ni nemuru ooki na ooki na itsukushimi wa  
>( itsukushimi wa )<br>Tsunagu te no hira no ondo de shizuka ni me o samasu yo  
>( me o samasu yo )<p>

Koko wa attaka na umi da yo

Aimo aimo neederu ruushe  
>Mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai<br>Oide attaka na sora da yo

When Kaya finished singing the song she had tears running down her face the whole time she was singing.

"Ah... ah... AAHH!" Kaya soon broke down into uncontrollable cries before she dropped the locket to the floor then putting both of her hands on her face. "Nii-san, I'm sorry for yelling at that day so please come back! I need you... ahh... AAHH!" Kaya counted to cry while still apologizing to someone; who wasn't there.

Back inside the smash mansion everyone was in the living room wide awake since they heard Kaya' sing form their rooms.

"Oh my..." Peach said with some tears in her eyes while Mario patted her back to convert her.

"If Kaya that sad then why did it go that far as to make her go out in the dark?" Samus asked Emily while she wiped some of the tears away from her eyes. (A/N: I was mad at this one little part for a while because I couldn't fix it the way I wanted it too)

"We don't know." Emily said to her while also wiping the tears away too. "Jack, Josh; you two known Kaya longer than us do you know what's wrong with her?"

Both brothers looked at each other unsure if they should tell them anything about Kaya' past or not.

"That's something..." Josh started to say but then stop.

"It's not our place to say anything." Jack said to them before he started to walk out the door but then stop half way there. "It's best if Kaya tells all of you guys what hell she went throw when all three of us were young." with that Jack walked out the door to see Kaya.

"What did he main when Kaya went throw hell?" Pichu asked Josh confuse like the others were too.

"Like he said it's not our place to say anything for Kaya unless she want us too." Josh said to them.

"Josh come on tell us." Anna said to him. "Tell us at least why Kaya said that she was sorry."

"I can't, I promise Jack and Kaya that I wouldn't say anything to anyone if they told me too."

"But dude we're Kaya' friends too." Emily said to him annoyed as hell already.

"We want to know how we can help Kaya and since you wont we can't." Sara said to him also annoyed as hell too.

"What the hell do you guys want me to say? How Kaya always wished that she was the one to die in that car accident three years ago and not her parents?" Josh asked them before he realized what he just said. "You know what? F(beep) this bull shit I'm out of here!"with that he stormed out of the room, everyone was able to hear Josh' foot steps until they heard a door slam behind him. (A/N: It was odd he was still in crags the whole time, I guess he forgot)

"..." Everyone in the room went complete quiet after that for some reason.

Back outside Jack was standing next to Kaya; who was still crying. "Do you still want to be alone?" Jack finally asked her.

"No..." Kaya said to him while her hands were still on her face.

Jack then sat down next her before pulling her into a hug to comfort her.

"I-it's my fault t-that h-he is gone..."

"Kaya it was never your fault for what happened."

"Yes it was, I yelled at him for going to that stupid field trap six years ago and look what happened!" Kaya yelled at him.

"But I think he knows that you never meant to yell at him."

"-sniff- you think so?"

"Yup, he's the type of person to never stay angry for a long time."

"That's true nii-san never stay mad for that long."

"Good, now lets go back inside before we catch a cold."

With that both of them got up and started to walk back inside. But the walking didn't last that long since Kaya trap Jack then ran away like hell.

"Kaya!" Jack yelled at her annoyed before he got up and started to case her.

"Emily! Jack is trying to hurt me again!" Kaya yelled while running past Emily; who then round house kick him in the stomach.

"Jack what the hell did I say about hurting someone?" Emily asked him while he was groaning in pain. "Especially if it's Anna or Kaya?"

"That you were going to round house kick me again." Jack said to her still in pain.

"Yup and now look what happened to you."

"But Kaya was the one who started it though."

"Liar you're the one who started to case me for no reason." Kaya said to Emily in the most sweet and innocent voice she did. (A/N: Damn she is good)

"Dude you think that Kaya could do something like that?" Emily asked him annoyed as hell already. 'Then again she would do that but nah.'

Then an annoyed Master Hand came into the room were everyone else was at. "What the hell! It's three a clock in the morning go back to bed!" Master Hand yelled at them before all of them started ran back to their rooms scared that he will hurt or throw them into cruel brawl. (A/N: Cruel yes, do I care no)

"Jeez, Master Hand can be a pain in the-" Sara was cut off because Anna covered her mouth.

"There are little kids here Sara." Anna said to her pointing to some of the younger smashers; who looked ready to pass out from the lack of sleep they got.

"We're going to bed now." All them said at once before leaving to their rooms.

"Yeah it's late and we have a long day in the morning so lets get some sleep." Samus said to them before she and everyone else walked away to their rooms too.

"Wait, Pichu is on the floor sleeping." Emily said to them while looking at Pichu; who was indeed sleeping on the floor. "Someone has to take him to his room."

"Good Emily." Everyone said to her at once before walking away form her.

"Screw you guys."

With that Emily picked up Pichu and started her long walk to his room since it was on the sixth floor while her was on the third floor so she had a longer night unlike everyone else. So there were two lessons learn that night one, never bother Emily or she will round house kick you hard. And two, didn't piss off Master Hand in the middle of the night or he might throw you into cruel brawl.

* * *

><p>Riolu: Now I'm scared of Emily...<p>

Random: I'm scared of Master Hand now...

Riolu: That aside hope you guys liked the chapter.

Random: And again sorry for not up dating for a while.

Riolu: Review if you want.


	21. Chapter 21

Riolu: I am soooo sorry for not up dating last time!

Random: Yeah! It been hell for this week since Riolu had testing this whole week.

Riolu: You didn't need to say that.

Random: Sorry but it's true though.

Riolu: What ever...

Random: On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

~ Outside the smash mansion: The next morning ~

It was a nice morning for everyone; since they were still asleep even though it was 11p.m already and they were hoping to stay sleeping for another hour or so but one certain person didn't want them to since she made breakfast for them. So she thought of a way to wake them up in 3,2,1...

Let the bodies hit the floor!  
>Let the bodies hit the floor!<br>Let the bodies hit the floor!

"!" Everyone in the mansion started to scream pretty damn loud all at once since the song 'Bodies by Drowning Pool' was playing in the speakers in high volume. It was funny because one, they were screaming and two, some them were falling off their beds.

~ Back inside the mansion ~

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Kaya on the other hand was laughing madly since she was the one, who put the song on the speakers at high volume.

"Kaya!" Emily, Jack, Sara, Chris Anna, and Josh yelled at her pissed off as hell. "Turn it off!"

"Get up and turn it off yourself!" Kaya yelled back at them.

With that Sara got up and walked down the starts (against her own will) and into the kitchen to see Kaya still laughing like hell.

"I swear to Jashin Kaya!" Sara yelled before she turned the stereo off that was next to the speakers. "It's like nine and you pull a something like that to wake everyone up? What the hell!"

"There are two things you should know." Kaya said to her very calm. "One, food is ready for everyone and two, it eleven right now."

"But couldn't you wait till twelve or something?"

"Nope, you guys need to get use to waking up earlier in the day."

"That's you, not us."

"Point taken get use to it for the rest of the time we are here in this mansion."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Hehe, I know you do."

Just then everyone else came down stairs groaning in pain or they are just plain tried as hell.

"Morning everyone!" Kaya yelled cheerfully.

"Ow, my head." Emily said as she robbed the top of her head. "I just had to pick the room with a book shelf on top of the bed, huh?"

"I fall off my bed." Kirby said to her.

"My throat hurts form screaming." Peach said to Chris while she robbed her throat at the same time too.

"Kaya, don't do that again." Chris said to her while he robbed his left leg. "I fall on my leg and hurts like hell."

"I can't promise you that wont do it again." Kaya said to them while smiling at the same time too.

"Do you do this all the time?" Pikachu asked her.

"No, not really only when they over slept until eleven or twelve then I have to wake them in a way I think of."

"But still you scared the living crap out of us." Josh said to her.

"To bad you guys should have woken up earlier."

"-sigh- fine we'll try to wake up more early next time." Riolu said to her. "Wont we Random?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Random said to her while trying not to sleep at the table too.

"By the way how come you two are here?" Mario asked them. "Are you two going to be smashers?"

"No, we're here for those four." Riolu said to him before pointing at Chris, Josh, Emily, and Anna; who then looked confused. "We've been looking for them."

"If it's about the those movies that I have then I will return them once I finish with the last one there is." Josh said to them before everyone looked at him with the 'what the hell?' look confuse as hell.

"What? No." Random said to him. "Not for any reasons that you guys think of why we're here."

"We're here because we know many things about the curse that you four have been pleased on." Riolu said to them before looking back at the other four. "You see, me and Random are here to help you four learn how to control the curse and the weapons that you have right now."

"Sweet, but how did you two know that we were here?" Josh asked them. "The only ones that left the mansion was me, Anna, Chris, Emily, and Jack..."

All of them narrowed their eyes at Jack; who then just sweat dropped at this realizing what he did.

"Jack did you tell them while I was in a coma?" Chris asked him with a bored look.

"Yeah, but I didn't know they were going to come here." Jack said to them.

"Dude, sometimes you're a dumb ass." Emily said to him before looking back at Random and Riolu. "So you two can help us learn how to control this curse that we have?"

"Yup, but there are two problems though." Riolu said to them. "One, only two of have your weapons and the other two don't so that's one of the problems."

"The second problem is that there are only four of you with the curse and we need all eight-"

"There are eight?" Everyone asked in shock while interrupting Random at the same time too.

"Yes, there are eight and don't interrupt me either." Random said to them before counting. "As I was saying before, there are only four of you and we need all eight so we can begin with the training that all of you need."

"Can't you two train the four us first then do it again when the other four come." Emily asked them.

"No we can't." Riolu said to her. "When the training is done it use all of the energy and power that we so we can no longer counted with the training until five years."

"Five years!" Everyone yelled at once in shock.

"Yeah five years so we have to wait." Random said to them. "So until then lets get to know each other better, okay?"

"Sure, why not." Peach said for everyone before all of them nodded in agreement. "It will so much fun having new people here in this mansion, right?"

"Yup." Everyone said at once before eating their breakfast/lunch.

"Hey everybody!" Crazy yelled once he entered the room but this also made everyone cover their ears in pain too. "So bro told me to tell you guys that once you're done eating you need... to..." Crazy then stopped talking (which surprised everyone) after he notice Riolu and Random.

"Um Crazy... you okay?" Pichu asked him confuse about the howl thing.

"Oh shit." Random and Riolu said at the same time realizing what he was about to do in 3, 2, 1...

"OH MY GOD! MY TWO SISTERS CAME BACK!" Crazy yelled in a high pitch voice that it made everyone cover their ears (again) in pain and while breaking some glass cups too.

"Crazy, shut up!" Both Random and Riolu yelled at once annoyed and in pain.

"My two beloved sisters omg how I missed you so much!" Crazy counted yell ignoring what they said. "Ri, did you get shorter? (Riolu: Crazy I'm going to kill you!) Ra, did your hair get longer?"

"Crazy, shut up." Riolu said to him but was ignored again.

"Oh I wonder if brother knows if you two are?"

"Crazy."

"There is so much I need to tell you both though."

"Crazy."

"Oh yeah there was this one were I almost went on a sugar high."

"Cra- wait you almost what?"

"Then there was that time when some people almost went into your guy's rooms."

"Wait who?" Random asked him before giving a death glare to the smashers but was ignored once again.

"And then I decide to look in your rooms to see what you two had but there wasn't anything fun to play with though."

"You what?" Random and Riolu asked him at the same time pissed off already.

"Oh and then I found what look like a necklaces so I deiced to keep it."

"I'm going to murder you right now Crazy." Random said to him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to give you guys a hug!" Crazy yelled again then he went over to them trying to hug them but before he got the chance both Random and Riolu griped him by his one of his fingers.

"CRAZY! SHUT THE F(beep) UP!" Both teens yelled before throwing him to the wall.

* * *

><p>Pit: I can't believe you two throw him to a wall.<p>

Riolu: One, I don't like to hug at all.

Random: And two he went into our rooms so never break that one role.

Pit: I will remember that.

Random and Riolu: Review if you want too.


	22. Chapter 22

Riolu: You guys should just hate me now for not up dating on tome again...

Random: Why are you up dating on odd days?

Riolu: I don't know... (Go to a emo corner while pokeing mushrooms)

Random: Aw shit she is in her emo corner now -sigh- on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

~ Smash mansion: Command Room ~

We see Master Hand sitting (or flouting) behind his desk doing many paper work for the new (unexpected) arrivals.

"Why is there so many paper work?" Master Hand asked himself filling out yet another paper about one of the smasher. "Stupid paperwork, why can't there be anything like Crazy flying throw the wall or something."

As if on cue Crazy came flying throw the wall while distorting the table that was in the middle of the room along with some paper flying around the the place too.

"What the hell!" Master Hand yelled before going over to his insane brother. "Crazy what the hell did you do? This place is a mess now!"

"I tried to hug Ri and Ra when both of them grepped me and throw me to the wall." Crazy said to him. "I sorta forgot that they don't like to hug."

"Damn right you did." Riolu said to him when she walked in the room with Random. "Big dad, he needs to go to a mental hospital one day."

"That or he just needs to stay away from us." Random also said to him.

Then everyone else came into the room by walking throw the broken before looking around the place.

"Damn this place looks like crap." Josh said to Jack; who then nodded in agreement.

"Yup." Pichu also said before looking at Pikachu. "Why did Crazy call them his two beloved sisters?"

"Yeah, why did he?" Kaya also asked before looking at Master Hand.

"Oh, no they're my adopted daughters not my sisters." Master Hand said to them before he went to his insane brother. "Crazy, get the hell up."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait what?" Pikachu asked him confuse as hell. "They're your what now?"

"Are you messing with us right now." Jack also asked him confuse too.

"No, no I'm not." Master Hand said to them. "And also Crazy just calls them his sisters is because we never had a younger sister before even though I tell him that they are my daughters."

"But how come we never meet them in the first or second tournament?" Samus asked him while crossing her arms at the same time too.

"I was planing to have them meet all of you but..." Master Hand said before flouting to where Rand Riolu were at. "But they were already planing to leave before the tournament could even start."

"But why did you two leave?" Peach asked Random and Riolu still confuse like the others.

"Like we said earlier we were looking for them." Riolu said before pointing at Chris, Emily, Jack, and Anna again.

"But we were planing to come back but then we lost the map on how to get here." Random also said before both of them sweat dropped at this too.

"Wait, both of you lost the map that I made for you two?" Master Hand asked them pissed off. "It took me three weeks just to make that map for you guys and you two lose it!"

"But we didn't mien to lose it." Riolu said to him while raising both of her hand in defiance. "It was an accident."

"How the hell is losing a map accident?"

"Damn it, I don't know it just is alright."

"No it is not alright you two are in deep trouble right now."

In the background the others were just slowly backing out of the room feeling a bit awkward between the other three fighting over something that they didn't understand at all. (A/N: It was odd for them to be right there and on)

"That was weird." Anna said to the others after they manged to get out of the room without being notice.

"Yeah it was." Kaya said to her. "So now what?"

"I'm going to the infirmary to see if I can get this thing off now so later." Josh said to them before walking off to the infirmary. (A/N: By now he hated yo be in crags)

"So anyone else doing anything?" Emily asked them.

"I was about to have some tea all of you are welcome to join me if you want too." Peach said to them while smiling so innocently.

"Sure why not." Sara said to her. "You guys want to come?"

"Nah, I'm just going to walk around this place." Kaya said to her. "Beside I want to see if it's true or not."

"Of what?" Anna asked her confused. "Oh wait never mind but can I go with you though?"

"Sure I hate going to places alone anyways."

"I'm going to have tea with them instead." Emily said to them. "I never really had tea before so I want to try some."

"Then lets go." Peach said to them before dragging them away to the garden.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for them." Anna said to Kaya and Samus before she notice all the guys are gone. "Hey where did everyone else go?"

"I believe they went outside to get some fresh air or something."Samus said to her.

"With Mewtwo and Lucario?"

"I highly doubt that, they're always in their rooms."

"Figures." Anna and Kaya said at the same time.

"What makes you two say that?"

"They don't look like the type of Pokemon to do anything much like to talk to people in way." Kaya explained to her. "That or they are just plain emo in a way."

"In someways that is true." Samus said to her.

"See told you, Anna."

"Oh shut up Kaya." Anna said to her annoyed.

"If you two want I could show the place to the both of you." Samus said to them. (A/N: Truth to be told she real had nothing to do)

"Sure." Anna and Kaya said to her at once.

"Alright, now go get change and meet me back down stairs in the living room there are a lot of floors so this is going to be a long day us, got it?"

"Got it." Both friends said at once before they start running up to their rooms.

~ Back in the command room ~

"Look dad, we said that we are sorry for losing the map but you can't ground us for a year." Riolu said to him.

"Yeah and why a year?" Random asked him annoyed as hell.

"Because I say so." Master Hand said to them. "That aside did you two find the other one?"

"No we thought he was here with the others but I guess we were wrong." Riolu said to him while walking over to his desk. "The book is still were we left it right?"

"It is but why do you two want to go back there?"

"We forgot how the last host looks like so need to go back and make sure we're getting the right person."

"Fine, but be back before it's gets to that day."

"-sigh- it's always on that day no matter what." Random said to him while walking next to Riolu; who then took out an old book from Master Hand's desk. "Can you and Crazy leave the room though?"

"Okay, but be careful though." Crazy said to them in sad tone of voice.

"If it gets to bad get out of there." Master Hand said to them.

"-sigh- Master Hand we're already use it." Riolu said to him. "But there was nothing we could have done for them."

"Can we just now while still not trying to cry?" Random asked Riolu.

"Be careful now." Master Hand said to them again before he and Crazy left the command room.

"Ready?" Riolu asked Random; who for some reason looked as if she going to cry.

"-sniff- yeah." Random said to her. "I notice that you never shed one tear in a long time, why?"

"My tears... died years ago ever since that day happened."

"Oh okay lets just now."

All of a sudden the book began to glow in Riolu hands while all pages began turn all at once. But then Kirby walked in the room unaware what was happening.

"Hey guys have you seen Master Hand?" Kirby asked them before he notice the all the bright lights

"KIRBY!" Both Random and Riolu yelled at him but it was too late for them anything to stop what was happening.

"Huh?" Kirby asked before he notice that he and the other two were some where else. "Where are we? And who are they?"

"Kirby... it's best if you looked away from this." Random said to him.

"What?"

"!" Someone yelled before the sound of an objected falling was heard.

Kirby then turned his head(?) around before his eyes widened in pure horror of what he was watching now. Then more screams were heard with more objects falling or hitting down to the floor hard.

* * *

><p>Random: Sadly I couldn't get Riolu out of her emo corner so Pit is going to fill in for right.<p>

Pit: Hey people.

Random: That all for this chapter.

Pit: Review if you want.


	23. Chapter 23

Riolu: Yes this one turned out longer!

Pit: When did she get out of her emo corner?

Random: I don't know, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

~ Outside of the smash mansion: Back yard ~

We see rest of the smashers; excluding Mewtwo, Lucario, Samus, Kirby, Meta Knight, Anna, and Kaya outside doing nothing. Except just watching Chris placing a soccer ball head with Jack; who was doing the same thing too.

"Jack, you and I both know that you can't last that long without flinching." Chris said to him while smiling at the same time.

"Shut up, I am going to win this bit." Jack said to him annoyed. (A/N: He did another bet with Chris again)

"Does he always bet on something like this?" Mario asked Chris still looking at Jack.

"Truth to be told yes, yes he does." Chris said to him.

"I do not-"

"Yes you do!" Josh yelled from the inside of the mansion. (A/N: Weird he heard him from that far)

"Josh! Shut up!" Jack yelled back at him.

"How can he hear us from that far?" Pichu asked Diddy.

"I don't know." Diddy said to him. "So what's this about anyways?"

"Jack wanted to prove that he could hold a soccer ball on his head more that 5mins." Chris said to them. "But he also wanted it to be a bet since since he likes to gambling a lot too."

"Hell yeah he does!" Josh once again yelled from the inside of the mansion.

"Josh! Shut the hell up!" Jack yelled back at him... again.

"Make me bitch!"

"Oh hell no! Josh get you ass down here now!"

"F(beep) you! You're not my dad!"

"That's I had it with you!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me!"

"F(beep) yes you little son of a-"

"Do they also ways fight like that?" Mario asked Chris after he and the others watched Jack storm back inside the mansion to find Josh; who is now going to die.

"Not that know of." Chris said to him. "But beside it wouldn't last that long."

"Why not?" Pikachu asked him confused.

"Well because Kaya is inside the mansion."

"I don't get it." Pichu said to him. "What she have to do with that?"

"Um, maybe it best if all of you see for yourself."

Back inside the mansion we see Samus, Kaya and Anna standing in one of the many halls of the mansion.

"I'm tired." Anna said to them.

"We barley got to the fifth floor." Samus said to him.

"Beside there are still some floors that we haven't gone to yet." Kaya said to her.

"I know but still do we have to go to every floor right now?" Anna asked them.

"Come on Anna we only-"

"AAAAHHHH!" Someone yelled loud enough that everyone; who was either in or outside of the mansion had heard it.

"What was that?" Samus asked Anna and Kaya.

"I swear if it is those two again I am to beat them to death." Kaya said to herself.

"Oh gosh..." Anna said before she and Samus sweat dropped at this too.

~ In the living room ~

"_Get off of me!_" Josh yelled at Jack in Italian (Everyone: What are they saying?) while being beaned down on the floor. "_Damn it Jack get off of me!_"

"_Not until you take back what you said asshole!_" Jack yelled back at him Italian too. (A/N: It was weird for Mario and Luigi since they know what they talking about... poor them)

"_Make me, you f_(beep)_ing bitch!_"

"Shouldn't you do something Chris?" DK asked him while watching the other two fight and speaking in another language too.

"No, I don't want to get involved this right now." Chris said to him. "Besides Kaya should be here in 3, 2, 1."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kaya asked Jack and Josh when she came into the room with Samus and Anna too.

Both brothers stopped fighting when they heard Kaya then they turned their heads to the doorway before they quietly got up from the floor.

"Nothing." Both of them said to her at once while sweating nervously; in which confused some of the smashers too.

"Really? Because to me it looked like you two were fighting again when both of you promise that you wouldn't."

"... Jack started it." Josh said to her while pointing a finger at his brother; who then looked shock.

"What! You're the one who started it!" Jack yelled at him pissed off as hell. (A/N: He has anger problems...)

"No! You're the one who started yelling at me!"

"Yeah because you wouldn't shut the hell up asshole."

"I was only telling the truth bitch!"

"Enough!" Kaya yelled at them before they quietly shut up and looked at her. "Okay two things you guys should know -sigh- one, shut up with the yelling you guys are giving me a headache and second since because you guys broke your promise I am force to give both of you a hard/painful lesson."

"Oh crap." Both brothers said at once in fear.

20mins later outside on the roof...

"!" Jack and Josh screamed pretty damn loud since they were dangling on the each of the roof by a rope.

"Kaya! This is going to far!" Chris yelled at her scared that she might cut the rope. "You need to let them go but don't cut the rope though!"

"Yeah what he said!" Pikachu also yelled at her.

"No! They need to learn their lesson for breaking their promise!" Kaya yelled back at them.

"But this is going to far!" Pichu yelled back.

"How did you get them on the roof anyways?" Sara asked her.

"Lucario helped me!" Kaya yelled back at her.

"What!" Everyone; excluding Meta Knight and Kirby yelled at once in shock.

"Yeah he and Mewtwo helped me with this!"

"Mewtwo!" Everyone; excluding the other two yelled at once again in shock.

"How the hell did you get them to help you?" Emily asked her confuse as hell.

"Well they said that they will help me unless I did something in return for them!" Kaya yelled/explained to them.

"And that was?" Red asked her.

"I'm letting them listen to my Ipod in return!"

"But you only have one Ipod!" Anna yelled at her.

"I have four woman!"

"Hello? Two people dangling on the side of the roof here!" Jack and Josh yelled at the same time annoyed that they were ignored the whole time.

"Are you guys sorry for breaking your promise?" Kaya asked them.

"Yes we're sorry for breaking the promise." Both brothers said at once again still annoyed as hell.

"Good, hey Mewtwo! Lucario! They can come up now!"

"Huh? Oh well it's about time." Lucario said as he took out the headphones from his ears before standing up.

"..." Mewtwo on the other hand didn't say anything while he took the headphones out of his ears. (A/N: Does he have any?)

"By the way what song were you two listening too?" Kaya asked them.

"I was listening to 'White Rabbit' by Egypt Central just now." Lucario said to her while plowing the ropes that had Jack and Josh. "But I must say that song was interesting."

"Sweet, what about you, Mewtwo?"

"A Lullaby For A Dead Man by Elena Slegman." Mewtow said to her before he cut the ropes.

"I didn't know like those kind of songs."

"There are many thing that you don't know about me."

"Oww, my ankle hurts." Jack said to Josh.

"Hehe, I don't feel a thing." Josh said to him.

"Go to hell Josh."

"You go to hell."

"If both of you don't shut up I'll throw both of you off the roof again." Kaya said/warned them. "Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind."

With that both brothers ran away scared as hell but they soon trapped down the stars though. "They fall down the stairs." Lucario said to Kaya amused.

"Good they dissever it." Kaya said also amused. "I want ice cream now, you two want to come?"

"Sure." Both Pokemon said at the same time before all them start to walk/flout down the stairs. While all of them were walking down the stairs some of the younger smashers ran by them.

"That remind me of my childhood right there." Kaya said to both Pokemon in a sad tone of voice.

"It sound like you never enjoyed it." Mewtwo said to her.

"Nope, I never did had a good childhood like everyone else." \"What do you mean by that?"

"Believe it or not I was never this brave like this before in my childhood."

"You're right it is hard to believe." Lucario said to her. "But what change that?"

"Right after Nii-san disappeared when I was 10 years old."

"Who is this 'Nii-san' person you speak of so much?"

"My older brother..."

"You have an older brother?" Mewtwo asked her.

"I **had** an brother but he's gone now just like my parents too." Kaya said to them before she looked down at the floor.

"Sorry if it brought up trouble memories." Lucario said to her.

"It's okay beside a lot of people told me that it is best to talk to someone about the problems that you might have.

"What happen to him?"

"He went missing six years ago while he was on a field trap to a laboratory."

"Who told you?"

"My brother's friends told me parents happen to him but they never told me."

"But didn't you have the right to know?" Mewtwo asked.

"Everybody said I was to young to know what happen."

"That doesn't seem fair." Lucario said.

"Its not but they were only thinking what was best for me."

"Who told you the truth?" Mewtwo asked her.

"And how old were you?" Lucario also asked her.

"-sigh- I was twelve when they told me truth." Kaya said to them before she thought back more. "And to tell the truth I don't remember who told me."

"Interesting." Both Pokemon said at once.

"Okay, what kind of ice cream do you guys want?"

All three of them stayed in the kitchen for the rest of the day talking about the past. While eating some ice cream at the same time too.

* * *

><p>Riolu: Here guys have some ice cream.<p>

Pit: Yeah ice cream!

Random: Thanks, re view if you want.


	24. Chapter 24

Riolu: First off, I want to say I'm sorry for not updating on time last time.

Random: And second, she is still think of which smash to get next so don't expected to be in this chapter.

Riolu: Thank you for pointing that out.

Random: Sorry but it's true, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Command Room ~

"Now listen very closely." Riolu said to Kirby; who was tied down to a chair.

"If you tell anyone what you saw and if you do." Random said to him before she took out a chainsaw. "We will to kill you, alright?"

"O-okay." Kirby said to her while turning pale as a ghost.

"Good." Riolu said before untying him from the chair. "You can leave now if you want too."

With that Kirby ran out of the room crying as hell while everyone else was confuse at this.

"-sigh- did you have to bring out the chainsaw? …. but where the hell did you get that anyways?"

"Yeah, you don't want to know." Random said to her while walking over to Crazy (when did he get there?) "Can you hide this for me, Crazy?"

"Okay." Crazy said before leaving the room with chainsaw.

"Oh good." Master Hand said when he came into the room. "I need both of you to go to the post office for me."

"Why can't you go?" Both of them asked him at once.

"Because if I leave this place Tabuu will find me or Crazy, he will destroy this mansion with with everyone in it."

"Fine but can we take some people with us?" Riolu asked him with a bored look.

"Okay but make sure all of them come back."

"Yeah, whatever." Random said to him before she and Riolu walked out of the room.

20mins later...

~ Outside of the mansion: On the road ~

"So we're just going to do some errands for Master Hand?" Pichu asked Riolu for the fifth time in a row.

"Yes, for the love of roses." Riolu said to him annoyed as hell.

"So what's this town like?" Anna asked Random trying to changed the subjected.

"Well for one the place it's pretty big dispute just being a town." Random said to her before counting. "And there are a lot of stores, restraints, movie theaters, and what not but for some odd reason it only has one post office in whole place."

"Just one?" Chris asked her confused.

"But isn't that a lot for only a few people who work there?" Sara asked the others.

"Oh no, there are more than fifty people working there everyday." Samus explained to her.

"And those who do work there deliver mail to more far off lands." Peach also said to them.

"So all of you guys been here before?" Josh asked them.

"Yeah, back when the tournament was still around." Mario said to him.

"There it is." Riolu said to them pointing to the city.

~ Smash City ~

"Oh." Sara said.

"My." Anna added.

"God." Chris finally added.

"Welcome to Smash City." Peach said to them.

"I thought you said this was a town?" Josh asked Riolu.

"I did but it most have changed while Random and I were gone." Riolu said to him before she remember how long ago it was. "About fives since the last time we were here."

"By the way how old are you and Random?" Anna asked her.

"Um..." Both Random and Riolu said at once while sweating at the same time. 'Why did she had to ask?'

"Both of you look like you're eighteen." Luigi said to them before both of them blinked at this.

"Yeah we're eighteen." Both of them said to him at once.

"Really?" Josh asked them. "To me both of you look like you're sixteen."

"That's the first time you said something that wouldn't get you killed." Anna said to him while smiling at the same time.

"Okay lets get a move on the faster we get to the post office the faster we can go home." Riolu said to them.

~ At the post office ~

"Damn this place is huge." Sara said while looking around the whole place in amazement but what caught her eye was the fact that there were Koopas, Goombas, and Toads everywhere.

"Hey Tim!" Riolu yelled at a Koopa; that was wearing a post office hat. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Riolu, it's good to see you again." The Koopa name Tim said to her before he notice Random standing next to Riolu. "Random, did you get taller?"

"Finally, someone notice." Random said annoyed. "Out of everyone, you're the only one who notice I got taller."

"Well sorry to hear that." Tim said to her before he let out a small chuckle. "Now what can I do for you two?"

"We're here to pick up Master Hand's mail for him... again." Riolu said with a bored look.

"Ah, that hand makes both of you do a lot for him but never mind that do you have the your key?"

"Right here." Random said taking out a skeleton key.

"Why?" Everyone asked her confuse at this.

"Because Riolu picked it out for us."

"I thought it looked cool." Riolu said to them.

"No this thing is creepy as hell."

"It's not creepy."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Ah, I remember how it was just yesterday when I first meet them." Tim said to the others while ignoring Random and Riolu fight.

"How old were they when you first meet them?" Sara asked him.

"Oh now lets see they were five years old when I first meet them."

"But what about their real parents?" Emily also asked him.

"I'd never asked because when I looked into those girls eyes it said they lost them of both."

"That's horrible." Peach said to him.

"Did they say anything to you?" Pichu asked him.

"No, nothing." Tim said to them. "They were mute at the time before they quite at age ten or eleven."

"But how did they first meet Master Hand and Crazy Hand?" Anna asked him.

"I don't remember how they came into their care but all I do know it had something to do with Crazy."

"I didn't see that coming." Pikachu said before sweat dropping.

"Fine, I'll deal with it!" Random yelled at Riolu getting everyone's attention again.

"HA! I win!" Riolu yelled back at her.

"Finally, now can you two hurry up and get the mail so we can leave already." Samus said to them. "No wait better yet, I'll be outside."

"Why is she so up site?" Peach asked the others while watching Samus leaving the post office.

"Maybe because I brought her to the mansion agents he will." Josh said to her thinking back when he did that day.

"Oh yeah you did." Pikachu said to him. "But it was funny how she didn't kill you for it."

"Hey, can you guys come over here." Riolu said to them from the other side of the post office. "Me and Random need your guy's help to bring back all the mail to the mansion since there are a lot."

"How can you tell if it's a lot?" Sara asked her.

"Well for one, it shouldn't look like that." Random said to her while pointing at the mail box that had letters sticking out of it.

"Damn." Anna and Pichu said at once.

"All of you might want to take a few steps back." Riolu said to them.

"By the way." Emily said to Riolu. "How did you and Random meet Master Hand and Crazy?"

"Well... it was about 13 years ago when we first meet them." Riolu began to tell her. "Random and I were just wondering around the place right after we lost home, we were lost and confuse at them time but -ACK!"

Riolu was then interrupted when a huge pail of mail had literary crashed her underneath the whole thing. While everyone else was just in shock after what happen right there.

"Oh my god Riolu!" Tim finally yelled after a short silence in the air before he ran over to the huge pail of mail. "Riolu were are you!"

Then everyone snapped out of their trance before all of them also ran over to the huge pail of mail looking for Riolu too. "Riolu answer us!" Peach yelled while moving a box to the side.

"This isn't funny!" Luigi yelled in fear before he passed out after seeing a sword. (A/N: Oh poor Luigi...)

"Why is there a sword?" Pichu asked confuse.

"Ask later first find Riolu!" Random yelled at him. "Oh Goddess of roses please help us find her!"

"Goddess of roses?" Anna whisper/asked Chris; who then shrugged at this. 'I should ask her about it later.'

"I found her!" Mario yelled from the other side of the building. "But I think she's out cold though."

Everyone then ran over to where Mario and Riolu were at, but once they got there all of them went into shock when they saw a huge butcher knife stuck in Riolu's right leg. (A/N: Don't ask...)

"Why?" Emily asked horrified of what she is seeing. "Who the hell sends a butcher knife?"

"There's a note on it." Pikachu said to them taking the note off of the blade before reading it out loud. "To: Random and Riolu, From: Barry the Chopper."

"What the hell, Barry?" Random asked as she took the note from Pikachu. "I really didn't think he would send us butcher knife weird."

"Wait Barry, you mean the Barry The Chopper?" Anna asked her horrified after hearing the name. (A/N: She watched FMA a lot with Kaya so yeah)

"Yeah you can ask me later once we get Riolu to a hospital first."

With that Mario, Josh, Sara, and Random carried Riolu (carefully) and out the door fine, until she woke and started screaming in pain like no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Random: Yeah nothing really good happens to Riolu...<p>

Pit: I can tell poor Riolu.

Random: Until she gets back Pit will take her spot for now.

Pit: Alright, review if you want people.


	25. Chapter 25

Random: Hey everyone and Happy Mother's Day!

Pit: I love this time of the year ^_^

Random: Yes and unfortunately Riolu didn't had time to write a Mother's Day special.

Pit: What? Why?

Random: I don't know she didn't tell me.

Pit: Oh well, anyways on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

~ Smash Mansion: In the living room ~

To tell the truth, there was no one in the living room at the time so the place was quiet. Until the phone started to ring for a fer seconds before Meta Knight; who was walking by answered it.

"Hello." Meta Knight said to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Meta Knight it's me, Mario." Mario said to him. "Is um Master Hand there?"

"Hold on." Mate Knight said before he went to Master Hand's office. "You, hand, Mario is on the phone and he wish to speak to you right now."

"Give me the phone." Master Hand said before taking the phone from him. "Hello, Mario?"

"Hey, Master Hand." Mario said to him.

"Mario, where are you guys? All of you should have been back three hours ago."

"Um yeah, you might to set down for this."

"Why? What happen? And how can I?"

"Uh, Riolu was sent to the hospital..."

"... Mario... move the phone away from your ear..."

~ Outside of the smash mansion ~

"WHY THE HELL WAS MY DAUGHTER SENT TO THE HOSPITAL?" Master Hand yelled from the inside of the mansion... again.

In a way it was funny since some people in Smash City had actually heard him from where they were at.

~ Smash City: Hospital ~

"Ow..." Mario said as he rubbed his ear in pain. "But Riolu will be fine (I think) so need to worry."

"No need to worry? My daughter is in the hospital for the love of god!" Master Hand yelled at him pissed off as hell.

"Master Hand listen to me, she'll be fine the doctors just need to take out the butcher knife from her right leg nothing more... dang it."

"She has a butcher knife in her leg! Why!"

"Uh, um, I have to go bye!"

"Mario don't you-"

With that Mario hinged up on Master Hand not wanting to hear him yell even more at him.

"So how did it go?" Anna asked him while she was walking up to him.

"Bad, that's all I can say." Mario said to her before he sighed. "Did the doctor say anything yet?"

"No, not yet but we're hoping soon though."

"How's Random holding up?"

"Well she stopped crying that's one thing."

"-sigh- that's good but still that was unexpected."

"Yeah, we should go back with the others."

~ In the waiting room ~

we see some of the smashers sitting or standing somewhere in the waiting doing nothing at all or not saying anything either.

"This is hell right now." Josh said to Chris breaking the silence in the room. "Why hasn't anybody told us if she is okay or something?"

"It takes time." Emily said to him annoyed a bit. (A/N: She was trying to read her book that she had with her for a while)

"But it's been so long." Peach said to her.

Just then Mario and Anna came back to the room. "How did it go with boss?" Pikachu asked them when he notice a bit pale.

"Truth to be told, he yelled a lot." Mario said to him. "My ear hurts from him yelling at me a lot."

"But we're going to get it even more when we get back to the mansion." Pichu said to them while turning pale at the same time.

"Crap, what do we do?" Josh asked them.

"-sigh- I'll go talk to him." Random said to them while getting up from her chair. "I think he will understand more if I talk to him instead of you guys no affiances though."

"None taken." All of them said at once.

With that Random left the room to make a call to Master Hand, but one could have sworn that they saw her smirk a little.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Luigi asked them.

"Oh lets play poker." Anna said to them taking out some cards from her pocket. "I mean if you guys want too."

"Better than doing nothing." Pikachu said to her.

"You know how to play? Since when?" Sara asked him.

"Well I don't really know how to play but I saw how when you guys were playing when Josh, Chris, and Jack were at other worlds."

"What?" Josh and Chris asked the same time before looking at Sara and Anna. "You guys played without us? That's cooled."

"Oh shut up." Sara said to them. "Beside it was more fun when you guys weren't around the mansion."

"That's low Sara." Josh said to her.

"Can we just play now?" Anna asked them while shuffling the cards like an expert. "Because when Josh talks it gets boring."

"Hey, I'm right here damn it."

"I know."

"You little son of a-"

"No swearing in the hospital." Random said to him when walked back into the waiting room.

"So how did it go with Master Hand?" DK asked her.

"Well I got ground for the next three years."

"But you're eighteen." Peach said to her.

"He can't do that, can he?" Pichu asked confused.

"Yeah, we'd lied about our age." Random said to them. "Oh yeah, Kaya and Jack went to next worlds to bring back more smashers."

"Wait, who did Kaya wen to get?" Emily asked her while putting her book down.

"Um, I think she went to get Link, Zelda, and some weird person name Ganodorf."

"... Kaya, you son of a-"

~ The League of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Lake Hylia ~

Okay, truth to be told, this is the only video game that I actually remember in a way so don't ask at all, either way for odd reason two portals open in two different locations, one in above Lake Hylia and the other one just outside of Ordon Village. Lets see who come out of the first portal above Lake Hylia.

"Sweet we made it to Lake Hy- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kaya yelled since gravity decide to take its tool, the good thing for her, the portal decide to open above the water.

~ Outside Ordon Village ~

Unlike Kaya, Mewtwo and Meta Knight's portal was on the ground so they got very lucky right there.

"Where's Kaya?" Mewtwo asked when he notice that she wasn't there with them.

"Damn it." Meta Knight said. "The portal must have split into two different locations."

"Great now we must find her."

"-sigh- this is going to be a long day."

~ Back at Lake Hylia ~

"This day must hate me." Kaya said when she got out of of the water. "First, the portal opens above the lake which good though. Second, Mewtwo and Meta Knight are somewhere in this world. And third, there is a wolf growling at me for no reason... wait, what?"

When Kaya turned her head indeed there was a blue eye wolf growling at her for no reason.

"Grrrrrrrr"

"Oh dang, um, can I have a 5sec head start to run?"

For some odd reason the wolf stopped growling and looked at her with a confuse look on his face.

"I mean, it's not fair if you get me right away without giving me a chance to even run for it, so please?"

It took the wolf a minuet to think before he nodded his head agreeing with her demand.

"Thank you." Kaya said before she got up and quietly made a run for it.

"Why did you do that?" A female voice asked him out of no where. "What are you waiting for? Get her!"

Then the wolf broke out into a run before he (somehow) manged to catch up to Kaya; who then looked shock at this.

"MEWTWO! META KNIGHT! HELP ME!" Kaya yelled out.

~ In Hyrule Flied ~

Now we see Mewtwo and Meta Knight looking around Hyrule flied before they realized two things. One, they didn't know where the hell they are at and two, they didn't know where the hell to look for Kaya.

"I believe that Hand is toying with us in many ways." Meta Knight said to Mewtwo annoyed.

"You maybe right my friend." Mewtwo said to him also annoyed.

"Where do we look first?"

"Hmm... that way."

"What makes you sure that way?"

"It's the only place we can start first."

20min later of wondering place later...

So lets point somethings out that Mewtwo and Meta Knight while they were looking for Kaya in that world. One, they went Kakariko Village but they scared the living crap out of everyone there. Two, Meta Knight was about to kill someone if they called him a freak again. (A/N: Don't call him that) And three, they got themselves even more lost than before.

"This is going no where." Meta Knight said pissed off as hell already.

"For once can't she cashed by a pig or something that makes since about this world?" Mewtwo asked also pissed off as hell.

Once he asked this Kaya had came running past them as if hell was after her.

"Hey guys! Bye Guys!" Kaya yelled before running away from them.

"Was... that Kaya?" Meta Knight asked confused for the first time in his life. (A/N: Damn...)

"We're going to be here for a while." Mewtwo said. "Why was she running away though?"

Both of them turned around to see those huge pigs with those odd looking things on their backs. (A/N: If you know the game then you might know what I'm taking about right now)

"-sigh- I hate this world." Meta knight said to Mewtwo.

"So do I." Mewtwo said to him.

Then they began to fight those odd looking things for a while until it became night.

* * *

><p>Random: Poor Kaya.<p>

Pit: How long you think it would be until they find her again?

Random: I say until they reach to the City in the Sky.

Pit: Maybe, review if you want.


	26. Chapter 26

Random: Hey everyone Riolu is still at the hospital so yeah.

Pit: I went to see her the other day she looked... out of it.

Random: What do you mean?

Pit: Hold on, enjoy the story everyone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

~ Star Fox: Assault ~

So, um, I don't really remember much about this video game so don't get mad at me if I get some parts wrong. Anyways, now for some odd reason we see Jack, Kirby, and Lucario grabbing on to each other, while Lucario was grabbing on to a pole that was on the side of a roof to random building.

"You know." Jack said to Kirby and Lucario. "I think Josh was right when he said that Master Hand is out to kill us."

"Yup." Kirby said to him. "Lets point somethings out that he did to us when he sent us to other worlds."

"Nothing happen to Anna yet so she doesn't count."

"Emily was hanging onto a tree branch for her life." Lucario said to them remembering what happen that day.

"Hmm, Josh and you, Kirby, were being cashed by odd looking monsters." Jack said some what amused at this too.

"That wasn't funny!" Kirby cried in annoyance. "What about Chris that wasn't funny either."

"He got you there." Lucario said to Jack.

"Oh shut up." Jack said to him annoyed. "And now us, so Lucario do not let go of that pole."

"If I do that then we'll die smart one."

"How long do you guys think it well be before someone finds us?" Kirby asked them.

"I don't know but I hope soon because my arms are starting to go numb on me." Jack said to him before remembering something. "Oh by the way whatever guys do don't look down."

Sadly for Kirby, he looked down at the twenty store building before his eyes shrunk in fear. "!" Kirby then yelled very loud in fear.

"What the hell? I said don't look down!"

"Well I'm sorry but we're so high up!"

'I bet Mewtwo, Meta Knight, and Kaya are doing a good job right now.' Lucario thought to himself annoyed. "WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

~ Somewhere else in Corneria ~

"Did you hear that?" Falco asked Fox; who for some odd reason is next to his friend. (A/N: I suck at describing people so don't complain)

"Hear what?" Fox asked him.

"Falco, I think you're finally losing it." Krystal said to him while she crossed her arms.  
>"I swear to god, I heard someone yell." Falco said to them annoyed.<p>

"If one of us goes and see if someone is out there will that shut up?" Slippy asked him.

"Maybe, if someone does go."

"So is willing to go then?"

"Hey guys Krystal, um, left." Peppy said to the others; in which all of them got confuse at this.

"What?" All of them asked at once before walking over to the window to see Krystal walking away from the ship and into the city.

"Where is she going?" Fox asked them. 'And when did she leave the room?'

"Maybe she's going for a walk." Slippy suggested to them.

"Why in the world would she do that when there is a war going right now?" Peppy asked him.

"Good point." Everyone said at the same time.

~ Back with other three ~

"... I'm bored." Kirby said to Jack, who also looked bored too. "We can try to get down from this building."

"Kirby... can't you flout down." Jack asked him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I can do that."

"Something is wrong with you, Kirby."

"Have you ever thought of seeing a doctor?" Lucario asked Kirby.

"No, because doctors scare me a lot." Kirby said to him.

"Kirby, that is the most stupidest thing I have-"

"Do you guys need help?" Someone asked them.

"Huh?" All three of them said at once before looking down to see a female fox (Krystal) looking right up them.

'The hell? This is what happened to Emily.' Jack thought to himself. "Um, yeah we do.

"Alright, but I need to go get the equipment before I can get all of you down so try to hold on for a little longer."

"Okay, but can you take this pink puff ball (Kirby: I have a name) with you?"

"Fine but hurry up."

With that Kirby got off of Jack's head before he flouted down next to Krystal; who looked surprise at this in some ways. "Hey." Kirby said to her before giving a smile. "My name is Kirby, what's your name?"

"Krystal." Krystal said to him returning a smile too.

"I like your name it fits you very well."

"Thank you, now we should hurry up before your friends lose grape of that pole."

"Okay."

And with that both of them started to run back to the Star Fox ship; with some people who are confuse of Krystal sudden absents.

~ Back at the Star Fox ship ~

"Hey guys, Krystal's back." Peppy said to the others when he notice Krystal running back to the ship with Kirby too. "And she brought something with her."

"The hell, for real?" Falco asked before walking over to the window to see Kirby. "What the hell? Why is Kirby here of all places too?"

"Wait, Kirby?" Fox asked before he also walked over to the window to see Kirby too. "Huh, for once Falco I actually believe you."

"Thanks I- wait, what?"

"Nothing, but why is he here though?"

"If I told you, would you believe me?"

"Oh shut up Falco."

Back with the other two, they made their way to the storage room filled with all kind of equipment at least some known to mankind.

"Dang..." Kirby said almost lost at words. "This place is awesome, I wish I had stuff like this."

"You are to young to have this kind of equipment." Krystal said to him while graving as many items they need.

"By the way do you know someone name Fox?"

"Yeah, I do know someone by that mane, why?"

"Well there is a reason I asked is because me and my two friends are here to bring them back to the smash mansion."

"Wait 'them'? Who else do you have to take?"

"What, oh, Falco, we need him too."

"Okay, I got what we need so lets go."

With that both of them ran out of the storage room and back outside to the city. While everyone else was even more confuse since both Krystal and Kirby were leaving the Star Fox ship... again.

"Where are they going?" Slippy asked.

"What?" Peppy asked before he walked over to the window to see Krystal and Kirby running back into the city. "Where on earth are those two going?"

"Hmm, Falco go fellow them." Fox said to him. "And do it fast before you lose sight of them."

"Son of a..." Falco mumbled before walking out of the command room. (A/N: He really was lazy right there)

~ Back with the other two ~

"So... this is boring like hell right now." Jack said to Lucario.

"-sigh- in many ways you are right." Lucario said to him.

"In many ways, I wish something good would happen instated of this bull shit."

For some odd reason the opposite happen instead, primids began to appear every where were Lucario and Jack are at. "Aw come on!" Jack yelled out annoyed, "God, did you forsake me?"

"Jack! Pull yourself together!" Lucario yelled at him but when he did this he got all of the primids to notice them. "-sigh- great they notice us..."

"Well, we're dead so I'll see you in the after life Lucario."

"Same to you, Jack... but what's going to happen to your brother though?"

"Josh, well all I wish for is that he will do fine without me around to save his ass from everything."

"Really, is that all you're going to say?"

"That and he finally tells the girl that he really likes her that he would die for her."

"If we live throw this, I'm going to black mail him."

"What the hell, for real?"

"No, I do no such thing."

But before Jack respond to him the primids below began to shot at them with the chain guns they had before. "Oh shit! Shit! Shit!" Jack yelled out very loud while (some how) managing not getting hit by any of the bullets.

"Keep holding on Jack!" Lucario yelled trying to grave the ledge of the building.

But before Lucario could one of the primids had shot Jack on his right arm while also causing him to to let go of Lucario's leg too.

"F(beep)!" Jack yelled out in pain before Lucario could help him, Jack had lost grab in his other arm letting go of Lucario's other leg. "!" Jack yelled while he was falling down into the army of primids.

"Jack!"

"Lucario!"

Then just before Jack could get close enough to the ground a dark purple light surround his arms. "I was... next?" Jack asked before the light disappeared and reveled markings of a Tiger on his hands. "Holy shit this... well all of you knock it off!"

Do to the fact this is a rated T story we must skip all of the blood, gore, etc. that had just happen there...

Now we see Krystal, Kirby, and Lucario; who eventually got down from the building, were now scared like no tomorrow after seeing Jack murder all of the primids in 5mins.

"Finally, I'm done." Jack said to them before wiping some sweat off his forehead. "It made everything this things too." holding twin hook swords.

"It did but can we leave now?" Kirby asked him still scared as hell. "I mean just in case they might send in more."

"Yeah." Krystal said. "I'll led the way back to the ship."

With that all four of them began their long walk back to the Star Fox ship. But they didn't know that Falco was trying to find them poor him.

* * *

><p>Random: Really poor Riolu...<p>

Pit: I know right she said that she going into her room and-

Random: Hey everyone hoped you liked the chapter.

Pit: Review if you want people.


	27. Chapter 27

Riolu: Hey everyone...

Random: You okay Riolu? You look out of it.

Riolu: It's nothing really I'll be fine...

Random: Okay if you say so, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Command Room ~

"So let me get this straight." Emily said to Random. "You and Riolu are really fifteen?"

"No, Riolu is fifteen but I'm fourteen." Random explained to her. "But you did get what I saying, right?"

"I do it just that, it's really hard to believe it."

"Maybe, but you can chose to believe it or not."

"Question." Chris said to her.

"Yes?"

"Have you guys gone to school or something?"

"Yeah, but that didn't last that long though."

"Why?"

"That's conventicle for right now."

"What? Why?"

"Because I say so."

"Okay that enough for right now." Master Hand said to them. "As all of you know by now, Jack and Kaya had gone to other worlds while taking some of our fellows smashers with them too."

"Lucky basters." Anna said punting at the same time.

"Anyways, I also learned that one more person can go to the next world. So who would like-"

"Me! I want to go!" Sara yelled when she heard this.

"Damn Sara." Josh and Pichu said to her at once.

"You really want to leave don't you, Sara?" Chris asked her with a bored look.

"I want to get out of this hell hole." Sara said to him.

"You think everything is hell hole." Anna said to her.

"No, I don't think school is hell hole."

"It is hell hole." Emily, Josh, Anna, and Chris said to her at once with a bored look.

"Okay all of you shut up." Master Hand said to them annoyed as hell.

"Whatever, I'll be going for Lucas." Sara said to him. "And I'm taking Mario and DK if they want to go though."

"I'm bored so why not." DK said to her as he got up from his chair and walked next to Sara.

"I'll be happy to go." Mario said to Sara before he also walked next to her.

"Alright but be careful with Lucas though, he can get a little shy when he meets new people." Master hand said to Sara before opening a portal to Mother 3.

"Don't worry, I know how to handle those kind of people." Sara said to before walking in the portal with Mario and DK.

~ Mother 3: Tazmily ~

Okay remember how Sara said she is good with people who are shy well, she lied. Poor Lucas is going throw hell right now with her, good thing Mario and DK were there too.

"Sara come on! He's only a kid!" DK yelled at Sara while holding her from killing Lucas; who was behind Mario trembling in fear.

"I don't care! He needs to learn how to be a man!' Sara yelled while trying to get out of DK grasp.

"B-but I'm scared that to do something that I'm not suppose to do!" Lucas cried out still scared like hell.

"And that is why you need to learn!"

"Sara, listen to him." Mario said to her in a calm voice. "Let me talk Lucas first, alright?"

"Hmm, fine I'll let you talk to him."

"Good, but just to make sure you don't do anything to hurt him, me and Lucas well go over there."

"And I'll make sure you don't try to fellow them." DK said to Sara still holding her arms.

"Fine." Sara said to them before watching Mario and Lucas walking away from them. "DK, you can let go now, I'm fine."

"No way, I'm not risking a chance."

"-sigh- I didn't want to do this DK but you leave me with no other chose."

Back with the other two, they were walking to Lucas's house to talk with his dad about him going back to smash mansion.

"So you think I can get stronger?" Lucas asked Mario still walking to his house.

"Of course, me and the other can help you train everyday if you want." Mario said to him. "Also, don't worry if you might not know some of them, they're just new to the mansion."

"Are they like Sara?"

"No, no, some of them are kind."

"Okay, so what they like?"

"Well, truth to be told I really don't know them that well."

"Oh..."

"Hey don't worry about it, you can meet them once we get back to them mansion."

"Alright, thanks Mario."

Once they had finished their odd talk, they notice that both of them had made it to the house before Lucas was greeted by Boney; who then jumped on his master causing him to fall back onto the ground. "Woof!"

"Hey Boney, have you seen dad?" Lucas asked him.

"Woof, woof, woof (Yeah, he's inside the house)." Boney said to him. (A/N: Lucas just somehow understood what Boney was saying)

"Thanks Boney, here's a treat."

"You... you know what he said?" Mario asked him confused.

"Yeah, I know it's weird but it's still cool though."

"Okay, let's just tell your dad that you're going to the mansion for while already."

With that both of them walked inside the house to notice that it was empty. "That's weird I thought Boney said (Mario: How?) that my dad was inside the house."

"Maybe he went out and Boney didn't notice."

"No way, Boney would have notice him leaving."

But before Mario could responded a huge explosion was heard causing some of the items to fall on the floor. "What was that?" Mario asked after everything calmed down... in a way.

"It came from town lets go!" Lucas yelled before he and Mario ran out of the house and back to the town.

"Mario! Lucas!" DK yelled while running up to them.

"DK... where's Sara?" Mario asked him when he notice that Sara wasn't with him.

"Um yeah Mario about that..."

"YAAAAHHHHOOOO!"

All three of them turned their heads to see Sara laughing madly while riding the Ultimate Chimera... no really she was riding it for the fun of it. "This is so much fun!" Sara yelled still laughing like hell.

"Get off of that Sara!" DK yelled at her worried that she might get hurt if she falls off.

"Hell no! This is so much fun!"

"But you can get hurt!"

"To hell with that! I don't care!"

"This girl is a psycho." Lucas said to Mario; who then nodded his head in agreement.

Sara then made the Chimera stop rather quietly before she shot a death glare at the three of them. "Who the hell said that?" Sara asked them in the most evil why there is.

"DK said it!"

"Wait, what!" DK yelled out in shock.

"DK!" Sara yelled before she made the chimera turn around and made it start chasing DK; who was now running and screaming for his dear life.

"Poor DK..." Mario said watching DK running for his life before a question came up in his head. "How did Sara manged to control that thing?"

"I don't know, but she did it though." Lucas said to him. "Hey Sara! How did you control that thing?"

"By using the Gray Cat!" Sara yelled somehow showing them her hands; in witch

it did had markings of a Gray Cat on them.

"But how are you holding on to that thing?"

"I got twin daggers and trust me they look bad ass!"

"-sigh- can we go now Sara?" Mario finally asked her.

"Oh fine, kill joy." Sara muttering that last part before she made the chimera stop running; in witch DK was happy about. "Hold the phone..."

"Is something wrong?" Lucas asked her.

"Lucas, does Ness live close to this place?"

"Well he lives in the city so it's a little far but by train, I think it would take an hour or so, why?"

"Then it sedulous it, we're going for Ness." Sara said to them. "We'll take the next train to the city where Ness lives."

"But Master Hand said to get Lucas and go back to the mansion." DK said to her.

"Who gives a damn what he says? Lets just go."

"We could get into a lot trouble if we do this."

"I don't care, I just don't want to go back yet."

"..." All three of them didn't say anything while looking at each other unsure what to do.

"Look, here's the deal." Sara said to them. "You guys can go back to the mansion and explained to Master Hand why, I didn't come back at all or you guys can stay here dealing with this, so what's it going to be?"

"I'm scared of Master Hand, so I'll go." Lucas said.

"Might as well go too." DK also said.

"Alright, I'll go too." Mario said to them too.

"Good." Sara said. "I'll take the blame once we get back to the mansion."

"Wait, I need to tell my dad that I'm leaving for a while." Lucas said before running off to the grave yard guessing that his dad might be there.

1hr and 20mins later...

Now all five (including the chimera) were on the train to get Ness. But it was funny, they were the only ones in that cart out of the whole train. "Why are the only ones in this cart?" DK asked while looking around the cart they were in.

"Maybe it's because of the chimera that Sara keep." Mario said to him looking at the chimera.

But the chimera ignored them since it was looking out the window while letting Sara sleep next to it peacefully.

* * *

><p>Random: I wonder if Sara going to keep that chimera.<p>

Riolu: Maybe she will...

Random: You are just boring right now Riolu.

Riolu: Whatever I don't care...

Random: Okay, review if you want.


	28. Chapter 28

Random: Really, you got summer school?

Riolu: Well it's not my fault I suck at school.

Random: Whatever, anyways people sorry about not up dating.

Riolu: I'll try my best to up date as much I can so dont expected very much.

Pit: On with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

~ The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ~

So lets see, Kaya somehow ended back at Lake Hylia again while out running the wolf (Link) that is still looking for her. But so far everything turned out bad for Kaya in a way... oh Mewtwo and Meta Knight were also still looking for her too.

"I... really hate... this place... now." Kaya said trying to catch her breath at the same time too. "I need to... find Mewtwo... and Meta Knight."

"Hey young lady." Someone said to her.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Over here." Kaya then turned her head to see an old clown man. "You shouldn't be alone in some places or you might get attacked."

"I know that but it just, I need to find two of my friends."

"Oh I see, well I can't help you there..."

"It's alright, but can I ask you something."

"Hmm, I suppose I can try to answer it."

"Okay, have you meet someone who, wears all green, light blue eyes, and hair that is some what blonde?"

"Now let me see... ah yes I have, he comes here once in while."

"When was the last last time he came here?"

"About three days ago."

Out of no where, Kaya began to smack her head against one of the metal parts of the clown person machine thing. "God damn it, I just missed him... this place really does hate me." Kaya said counting to smack her head.

"Did you needed to speak to him?" The clown asked her.

"Yeah, but I missed my chance." Kaya said to him before she stopped smacking her head in announce/pain. "-sigh- but is there anyway I can get back up and to Hyrules Castle?"

"The only way back up there is throw the canon, witch coast 10 Rupees to get in though, but I don't know how to get to Hyrules Castle."

"10 rupees, hmm (I could look around for some...)"

"I could make a deal with you."

"Huh? What kind of deal?"

"I'll let you rid in for free and then you could pay me back later, how does that sound?"

"Fair enough, deal."

"Alright, please step inside my lady." The clown said to her before stepping to the side of the cannon.

25secs later...

"!" Kaya yelled after being fired from a cannon and onto the wooden floor. "Ow, how does Link mange to land on his legs without getting hurt?"

With that Kaya got up (in pain) and walked out of that place. But only if she stayed a little longer than she could have ran into Mewtwo, Midna (on Link's back) and Meta Knight.

"So you're saying that you and Link found her but instead of helping her, you two try to kill her?" Meta Knight asked Midna and Link.

"I thought she was an enemy so I told Link to kill her." Midna said to him and Mewtwo.

"Why did you think that?" Mewtwo asked her.

"Because she came throw a portal so I thought she was one."

"-sight- well she's not an enemy."

"Yeah, okay but lets just hope she still in Lake Hylia."

20mins later...

"What do you mean she isn't there anymore?" Meta Knight asked Midna and Link when they came back from Lake Hylia.

"The clown down there said she left about 23mins ago." Midna explained to him and Mewtwo.

"But where did she go?" Mewtwo asked them.

"Link asked and he said that she was going to Hyrules Castle."

"Good, now we know where she is..." Mewtwo then stopped talking before he quietly turned his head to a location. "No..."

"What is it?" Meta Knight and Midna asked him at the same time.

"They have come already."

"Who are they?" Midna asked him confuse.

"The ones that we are fighting at the moment, they have come."

"Damn it and we still haven't found Kaya yet." Meta Knight said to them.

"Then lets hurry up before they do anything!" Midna yelled before all three (Midna went back into Link's shadow) broke out into a run where subspace was at.

~ Somewhere near Hyrules Castle and Zora's Domain ~

Okay remember how Kaya decide to walk to Hyrules Castle hoping not to get into danger and all, well things turned out bad for her.

"Let me go you stupid primid!" Kaya yelled at the primed that was (literally) dragging her near the middle of Zora's Domain and Hyrules Castle. "I said let me go! Damn it are you even listening?"

"He had an order to bring you here." The Ancient Minister said to her.

Kaya eyes then widen in shock after seeing the Ancient Minister tight in front of her. "What the hell do you want with me?" Kaya asked him trying not to sound scared as hell.

"Lord Tabuu has order me to kill you off."

"What? Why?"

"That is classified."

"But that's not-" Kaya' mouth was then covered with duck tape that provident her from talking.

"-sigh- tie her to the bomb." Ancient Minister said to the primid before it nodded it's head.

The primid then start to drag Kaya; who was in pure fear at the point were she was close to crying after seeing the subspace bomb getting ready to set off. "!" Kaya yelled trying to move away from the bomb but the primid was stronger than her.

"I do apologized for this but it was order." Ancient Minister said to her before disappearing into a portal.

"!" Kaya counted to scream still trying to get out of the chains that was banding her to the bomb. But then Kaya eyes grow even more big (if possible) when she saw the bomb at 1min.

~ Back with the other four ~

All four of them (Link in his wolf form) ran or flouting to where the bomb was at as quietly as they could go. "We're almost there!" Mewtwo yelled at the others.

"Keep running Link! We can't-" Midna was soon interrupted when a huge explosion was heard while at the same time a small earthquake had pass for a split second too. "WHAT WAS THAT?" But before Mewtwo or Meta Knight could answer her a strong wind had came almost taking them a few feet from where they were at. "Okay, that was weird right there."

"It came from that direction." Meta Knight said to them.

"Lets go!" Mewtwo yelled before he and the other two began to run again to the location.

5mins later...

Once all four of them got to the location, they; excluding Meta Knight, went into shock of what they were seeing right in front of them.

"What happen here?" Midna asked while looking around what is left of that one area. "It looks like a war came and gone within 6mins."

"There's not much left of this place." Meta Knight said to them. "Whatever it was, looks the person decide not to stay."

"No, someone is still here." Mewtwo said to them.

Then all four of them heard someone walking up to them from behind, they quietly turned around and getting into their fighting stands. But to Mewtwo and Meta Knight surprise it was Kaya, but they soon went into shock again when they saw that she was cover in black markings from head to toe with black wings on her back and a double bladed scythe in her right hand.

"Kaya, what happen to you?" Meta Knight asked her while he carefully walked up to her.

"The... Black... Swan..." Kaya manged to say before she fall to the passing out.

"Kaya!" Mewtwo and Meta Knight yelled out before they ran to her side.

"She alive?" Midna asked them.

"Yes, she just lost a lot of energy." Mewtwo said to her before he carefully picked up Kaya. "But we must take her to see a doctor though."

"There's a shaman in Kakariko village maybe he can help her, unlike the doctor in Hyrules Castle he's a baster."

"Close enough, lets go." Meta Knight said to them. With that all four of them began to walk to Kakariko village to see the shaman.

~ In Kakariko village: Inn ~

"Huh..." Kaya said when she finally woke up. "Ow, I feel like I got hit by a car... oh yeah, I need to send a get will card to uncle Sam."

"Oh good you're finally awake." Renado said to her when he walked into the room. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts a lot but nothing more."

"I'll give you some medicine for you head. Oh yes, your friend Link is waiting outside, would you like to see him?"

"Of course, thank you for your help." With that Renado walked out of them room a minute later Link walked in the room he then sighed in relief seeing her up.

"Hello Link, it's nice to meet you." Kaya said to him before giving a small smile. "My name is Kaya, just let you know alright?"

Link nodded his head. "Alright, now can we ask you some question?" Midna asked her when she appeared in front of them. "Like how do you know Link?"

"Well to the truth, Mewtwo and Meta Knight told me about him so there's not much I know of."

"Alright, what about those enemy that you and your friends are fighting? What are they want?"

"To control every living thing in the universe."

"Okay, and what about those markings that are on your face and hands?"

"What markings?"

Kaya then got up from the bed before she walked over to the mirror that was on the other side of the room. All Kaya did was blinked a few times when she saw the markings on her face through the reflation of the mirror before she inhale some air and then...

* * *

><p>Random: I don't remember that happing before.<p>

Riolu: Well I got bored so I decide to write this.

Pit: Weird.

Random: You got that right.

Riolu: Oh shut up, anyways reveiw if you want.


	29. Chapter 29

Random: Hey everyone welcome back!

Riolu: ...

Random: Okay now what's wrong?"

Riolu: Nothing...

Random: Okay, on with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

~ Star Fox: Assault, Great Star Fox ship, command room ~

"Did you heard that?" Lucario asked Kirby while at the same time looking around the command room for bit.

"Heard what?" Kirby asked him confused.

"I thought I heard Kaya screaming but I must have imaged it or something."

"I don't think Kaya could scream that loud enough for us to hear her from here."

"Hmm, maybe or maybe not."

"Can you two stop talking please?" Jack asked them a bit annoyed. "And also Kaya could scream pretty damn loud."

"Quiet question." Krystal said to him. "Who is this Kaya person that you speak of? Is she your lover?"

"What, no!" Jack yelled turning deep red at the same time too. "We're just friends besides it's my brother who like her... f(beep)!"

~ Back at the smash mansion ~

Everyone; excluding Mewtwo, Meta Knight, and Kaya since they were on a mission, were listening to Jack and Krystal's conversion when they were heard what Jack had just said about Josh; who was now in shock since his mouth and eyes were wide open.

"Ha! I knew it! Emily you owe me fifty bucks!" Anna yelled out at Emily; who was now swearing out like no tomorrow.

"Jack, you son of a-"

~ Back at Star Fox ~

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Jack said falling back into his chair. "Oh shit, I hope Kaya wasn't at the mansion bull shit..."

"He swears a lot, doesn't he?" Krystal asked Lucario.

"Truth to be told yes, yes he does." Lucario said to her.

"When is are the others going to get here?" Kirby asked them bored as hell. "This is getting boring already just waiting."

"Well for one thing." Fox said behind Kirby; scarring living crap out of him too. "I need to make sure to ask the right questions for all three of you."

"Geez! You scared the hell out of me, Fox!"

"Sorry about that Kirby."

"So Fox, here's the deal." Jack said to him ignoring what he just said. "Master Hand ask us to bring you and Falco back to the smash mansion, it's very important that both of you guys come back because we need your assistant."

"What kind of assistant?"

"-sigh- this is going to be a long explanation..."

3 hours of a explanation later...

"..." Everyone in the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop some where in that one place.

"Well..." Falco finally said breaking the silence in the room. "It's hard to believe all of what you just right now."

"I know it's hard to believe it but all of that is true." Jack said to them.

"But what do you and your friends have to do with this?" Slippy asked him a bit confuse.

"Because of the curse that we are under." Jack said before sawing them his hands that had dark purple markings of a Tiger. "This curse has a lot to do with the enemy that we are fighting."

"That still doesn't explain what you have to do with it."

"We are the host, so we have a lot to with it."

"Wait, host?" Peppy asked. "What do you mean that you're the host?"

"The curse is very much as a beast that well kill us within a few years if we don't complete the task that we were told to do."

"What if you were killed before it can kill you?" Falco asked.

"Then it well simply find a new host."

"So, um, are you like the fifth or sixth one to be like this?" Slippy asked.

"No, there were forty-nine other people who were like me but they are dead now so I'm the fiftieth one to be curse."

"Oh my god, that can't be true." Krystal said in disbelieve.

"I know right but it's the truth. -sigh- I'll ask again, Fox, Falco well both of you join us?"

Both Fox and Falco looked a each other before they nodded their heads. "We're in." Both of them said to him at once.

"Great, we'll leave in 10mins so get whatever you need and meet us outside." With that all the of them got up and walked out of the command room but Lucario, Kirby, and Jack were the only ones that stayed.

"Where did all that come from?" Kirby finally asked Jack.

"Of what?" Jack asked him confused.

"When you were talking to the others." Lucario said to him.

"Oh that well... I don't really know."

"So there was forty-nine other people but now they're dead?" Kirby asked Jack; who then nodded in agreement.

"But what about your friends?" Lucario asked him.

"Yup, same thing with them but enough with that lets just be glad that we manged to get Fox and Falco on our team." Jack said to them.

"Alright." Kirby and Lucario said to him at once.

**20**mins later outside...

"I said that we leave in 10mins not 20mins..." Jack said to Fox and Falco annoyed as hell.

"Sorry about that but we had to make sure someone is in charge or something bad might happen while we're gone." Falco said to him.

"Whatever, lets just go back to the- AAHH!" Someone (Josh) then kicked Jack when the portal had open.

"Jack! You f(beep)ing asshole!" Josh yelled after he kicked his older brother a few feet away from the portal and the group. "How can you do that? To your own brother too!"

"What the f(beep) are you talking about? And oww!"

"Asshole, you told everyone how I felt about Kaya!"

"Well sorry it slipped! But what's done is done!"

"Oh hell no! I'm not doing to let this go so easily!"

"Look Josh, I said I was sorry but there's no need to bring in violence... what the hell am I saying?"

"So do you except this little challenge?" Josh asked him before he summoned his huge axe.

"Ha, bring it on." Jack said to him before he summoned his twin hook swords too. "On 3... 3!"

3hrs and 30mins of a death battle later...

~ Back at the smash mansion ~

"So how did this happen?" Master Hand asked Jack and Josh since they came back covered in cuts and blood.

"You should ask Jack." Josh said to him.

"Oh shut up." Jack said to his younger brother before putting an ice bag on his head while trying not to yell out in pain.

"-sigh- both of you acted like five years old." Emily said to them with a bored look. "But then again, both of you should be happy since Kaya wasn't here or else she would have killed you both."

"Shut up Emily." Both brothers said to her at once.

"Do they always act like this?" Falco asked Anna.

"On most days but nothing this extreme." Anna said to him. "Well, until now."

Then another portal had open before a triffid Lucas came running in crying like no tomorrow. "We made it guys!" Lucas cried out before Ness, DK, and Mario (yes even him) came running in scared as hell.

"We live!" All three of them yelled out at once in joy.

"What happen?" Pichu asked them confused as hell.

"Don't and I repeat don't ever piss off Sara." DK said to them before he and the others shudder in fear.

"Where is Sara?" Pikachu asked them.

"Right here!" Sara yelled when she and the Ultimate Chimera walked in throw the portal.

"!" Some of the younger smashers, Peach, Luigi, and Anna started screaming very loudly before they ran out of the command room.

"What's wrong with them? Never mind that, Master Hand can I keep him?"

"Hell no!" Master Hand yelled at her. "Return that thing back to it's world!"

"Aw, come on Master Hand that's not fair!"

"How is that now fair?"

"Because you let Fox, Falco, DK, Diddy, Yoshi, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Red's Pokemon stay here."

Now one could have heard cricket somewhere in the room since that how quiet it went when Sara said that, everything was just... quiet.

"She..." Emily finally said to Master Hand. "She got you there pretty damn good Master Hand."

"-sigh- fine you can keep it but if that thing tries to hurt anyone here or any where else you're taking it back to it's world, got it?" Master Hand asked Sara; who then nodded in agreement.

"So now that everything has calmed down." Riolu said to them while coming in the room in a wheelchair. "I'm just going to ask you guys one thing... WHY THE HELL DID ALL OF YOU LEAVE ME AT THAT DAMN HOSPITAL?"

But before anyone could answer Riolu, another portal had open before Mewtwo, Meta Knight, Link, Zelda, and someone wearing a dark drench cloak came throw the portal then closing behind them.

"Link, Zelda, it good to see you both again." Master Hand said to them before he turned to Mewtwo, Meta Knight, and the person wearing the cloak. "Mewtwo, Meta Knight, who the hell is that? And where is Kaya?"

"I'm right here Master Hand." The cloak person (Kaya) said to him while surprising everyone else at the same time too.

"Kaya why are you wearing that?" Mario asked her confused.

"Because I'm scared how all of you guys might react if you saw me the way I'm right now..."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked her confuse.

"During the time we were at Link and Zelda's world the subspace came with one of their bombs." Mewtwo said to them. "The portal had split into two different locations and Kaya was alone, the subspace saw this and."

"They took the chance by taking Kaya, then they tied her to a bomb." Meta Knight said to them finishing the rest of Mewtwo's sentence.

"There was only 1min left before the bomb could go off." Kaya continued while she grabbed her hood letting everyone see the markings of the Black Swan on her hands. "I thought maybe I was going to be killed right there and on but then the Black Swan came though I..." Kaya then removed her hood, everyone then gasped when they saw the markings on her face too. "I lost control and the markings spread all over my body, so now I have became the Black Swan, in whole."

* * *

><p>Random: Riolu just say something!<p>

Riolu: ...

Random: What ever, re-

Riolu: DON'T SAY IT!

Random: What? Why?

Riolu: Just don't... (_Review if you want_) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (Author runs away)


	30. Chapter 30

Random: Unfortunately I wasn't able to find Riolu.

Pit: Where did she go?

Random: I don't know, I looked all over the place.

Pit: She'll come back we just have to wait.

Random: Maybe, anyways enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Command Room ~

Everyone in the command room was completely quiet that you could hear a pin drop somewhere in the whole mansion.

"Though..." Kaya said breaking the silence. "I looked back into the memories of the other Black Swans and none of them ever made it this far so I'm the first."

"What about your life span?" Emily asked her while she bit her lip in concern.

"I cut it by three years so there might not be chance for me to live long enough so we can go fight Tabuu."

"Oh..."

"But there was one more thing that had happen while we were over there." Kaya then removed the cluck that she was wearing, now in one points of view you could have seen everyone's eyes widen in shock when they the black wings on Kaya's back spread out after the cluck fall to the floor. "Turns out, there are four stages of being curse by any of this beast that we are under."

"Wait." Josh said to her. "Those wings of yours, they're for real?"

"Yup and let me tell you one thing, it's horrible."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked her confuse.

"Going to the City in the Sky was hell."

"How was that-"

"I don't want to into that." Kaya said while interrupting DK. "All I want to do right now is go to sleep so bye."

With that Kaya left the command room and into the many halls of the mansion. "So what do we do now?" Zelda asked Master Hand.

"Lets just get some sleep, it's already late so good night everyone." Master Hand said to them before he, Crazy, Random, and Riolu left the room. Everyone else just shrugged before they too left the command room and back to their rooms.

~ The next morning: In the kitchen ~

"~La, la, la, la~" Kaya song along with one of her many favorite songs 'I can walk, I can fly' by Basshunter for a while she was making some pancakes at the same time too. "~I will never be afraid again, I will keep fighting till the end, I can walk on water, I can fly~"

But unknown to her, Peach and Zelda had walked in the kitchen during the middle of the song.

"~La, La, La~" Kaya continued to sing until the song had finally finished, that's when Peach and Zelda had clapped at Kaya's performances. "Holy flying shit!"

"It's okay, it just us." Zelda said to her. "We just came in to get breakfast ready but it looks like you done that yourself already."

"I can't believe you made all of this by yourself." Peach said to Kaya amazed at all the food she made.

"Well, yeah, because I get up early in the morning." Kaya said to them while she cleaned hands with the apron she was wearing.

"What time do you get up?" Zelda asked her.

"Five or six in the morning."

Both Peach and Zelda looked at Kaya with a confuse look on their faces. "Why do you wake up at that time?" Peach asked her confuse.

"Haha, I don't really know I just do."

"By the way, what was that song you were listening to just now?" Zelda asked her changing the subjected.

"It's called 'I can walk on water' by Basshunter, I like some of his music there pretty good."

"Do you have any other songs from him?"

"Hmm, I do it's called 'Now you're gone'."

"Can we listen to it?" Peach asked her.

"Sure." Kaya then walked over to the stereo before looking throw her play list. "Here it is."

Now you're gone by Basshunter

"Oh I love the rhythm." Peach squalid out loud. (A/N: I got lazy to write in lyrics)

"It sounds like a love song." Zelda said to Kaya while sweat dropping at Peach's reaction too.

"Well it's close." Kaya said her while walking over to the cabinets taking out some plates. "Can you guys help me set up the table?"

"Okay." Both princess's said to her once before they grabbed some plates and cups from the cabinets too.

~ Seventh floor: In Emily's room ~

"Emily, wake up." Anna whispered to her.

"..." Emily made no sound or even moved at all.

"Come on Em, wake up."

"Zzz..."

"-sigh-... WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"What? Who!" Emily yelled out before she fall off her bed then getting up to see Anna setting on her bed. "Anna! What happen? Did someone hurt you? If so, who? So I can kick their ass."

"First off, calm down and second, no one hurt me so I'm good."

"Then why are you here in my room?... At eight-o-clock in the morning."

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"-sigh- what is it?"

"Do you know anything about Kaya's past?"

"Why do you want know that?"

"Because I want to try to help her that's all."

"But remember what Josh said? It's not our place to know."

"I know but it looks like it bothers Kaya a lot."

"Look, Ann, we all want to help her but we also have to wait until she is ready to tell us, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now can you please get out of my room so I can get extra sleep before Kaya starts complaining about it."

"Alright." With Anna left the room leaving Emily to sleep on the floor. (A/N: She got lazy to get up) 'Sorry Em, but I'm still going to find out Kaya's past no matter what it takes.'

~ Back down stairs: Command Room ~

The only ones that were in the command room that morning was Master Hand, Crazy, Random, and Riolu, they were talking about what had happen the other day.

"So that never happen to any other hostess?" Master Hand asked Random and Riolu; who was still in a wheel chair.

"No, never before." Riolu said to him. "We even looked back into our memories but there was nothing."

"So Kaya is the only host to get this far." Random also said to him and Crazy.

"What about the other six? Can they go to that level of the beast they are possessed by?" Master Hand asked them.

"Well it's most likely." Riolu said. "But the only reason Kaya manged to get to that level of the beast was because she was frighten and lost control of the magic that the Black Swan had within."

"But is there a way for for her to go back to normal?"

"Most likely and if not then oh well."

"-sigh- one of you two has to tell her, you know that right?"

"Yeah we know that." Random said to him.

Just then Peach walked in the command room. "Oh good I found you two." Peach said to Random and Riolu . "Breakfast is ready if you guys are hungry."

"Thanks we'll be there in 2mins." Riolu said to her.

"Alright." With that Peach left the command room and back to the kitchen.

"We'll talk about this later when everyone else is here." Random said to Master Hand before she and Riolu got up and walked out of the room.

"Brother..." Crazy finally said to Master Hand. "Why didn't you tell them about their home land?"

"Crazy, you and I both know it's been hard on them since the day we took them in." Master Hand said to his insane brother. "Besides what difference would have made it we told them now?"

"Nothing much I guess but still..."

"What's done is done Crazy, no one can change the past no matter how much we want too."

"Alright but what if they find out by themselves?"

"Then... I don't know but for right now Crazy leave it as it is, now I must finish this paper work so leave me alone."

"Okay brother."

~ Back in the kitchen ~

Almost all of the smashers and the seven friends were at the table eating while talking to one another too.

"So how does it feel to have wings?" Pichu asked Kaya.

"Well for one, it's hard to sleep without pulling a feather or else it would hurt like hell." Kaya said to him. "But I think it well be cool to have wings even though they are, um, a dark color."

"Can you fly with those wings?"

"Hmm, I could try but later when we're done eating."

"Okay... Lucas, you look like you're going to pass out are you feeling okay?" Pichu asked him since he was pale as a boo. (A/N: Yes he was that scared)

"N-no re-reason..." Lucas said to him.

"Sorry if I scare you a lot Lucas." Kaya said to him while giving a gentle smile.

"What? No! That's not-"

"Haha, you don't have to lie either."

"I'm sorry it just... those wings of yours and the markings..."

"I know, I know they creep me out a lot too."

"Huh? How come?"

"For some reason I always thought wings would be a pure gentle color but nothing so dark as this."

"So you never expected this at all?"

"Nope, never did I once expected this so oh well."

"Can I... can I hang out with you once in a while?"

"Of course besides I want to get to know you better."

"Hey Lucas can you pass me the syrup?" Pichu asked him while pointing to the sweet liquid.

"Here you go." Lucas said giving him the bottle.

"Thanks... come on stupid thing open." Pichu said struggling to open the bottle but when he did, Pichu had accidentally splat some on Emily; who was next to him.

"What the hell!" Emily yelled out before looking at Pichu; who then gulped in fear. "Pichu!"

"It was Kaya!" Pichu yelled out in a panic.

"Wait, what?" Kaya asked before she got hit in the face by smashed potatoes. "What the hell Emily!"

"Food fight!" Josh yelled from the other side of the table before throwing a pie at his older brother.

Before anyone knew it, food was being thrown everywhere in the kitchen while everyone else was laughing pretty damn hard since they were having a lot of fun.

* * *

><p>Pit: Did Riolu come back yet?<p>

Random: Nope, I'm still looking for her.

Pit: Did you tell Master Hand yet?

Random: No, anyways re view if you want.


	31. Chapter 31

Random: Damn it!

Pit: What happen?

Random: I found Riolu, but when I told her another week past she ran away again.

Pit: Dang it, so close.

Random: I know right, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

~ Smash mansion: Command Room ~

"How the hell did this happen?" Master Hand asked/ demanded from everyone when they came in the command room covered in food; excluding Mewtwo, Meta Knight, Lucario, and Random since they left the kitchen before the food fight could begin. "At least these four know how to act more mature and Random why did you leave your sister when you know she can't walk?"

"She was on the other side of the room by the time I would have got there I would have been covered in food." Random said to him before she notice Riolu with a pissed off look.

"You stupid bitch!" Riolu yelled before she throw some knives (that she took out of nowhere) at Random; who then ducked from them. "The only reason you left me was because you didn't want food on you?"

"Yeah."

"Asshole, that's the second time you left me."

"What happen the first time?" Peach asked.

"I got arrested." Riolu said to her before everyone sweat dropped at this too. "All because Random didn't want to get into trouble with the police so she blamed me for what she did."

"Aw, come on, I said I was sorry." Random said to her.

"You left me in jail for a month damn it."

"But I bailed you out though."

"Yeah right after I had to call you."

"Okay, okay that's enough you two." Master Hand said to them. "Random, you're grounded for one more month."

"What? Why?" Random asked him confuse.

"For blaming Riolu for something you did."

"Damn it."

"Anyways." Master Hand said before turning to the others. "As all of you have notice, we only need eleven more smashers before we could go fight Tabuu."

"But we also need the last host." Riolu also said to them.

"Is it really important for all of them to be here? Why can't there be only seven?" Zelda asked her.

"It is important, without the last host there is no chance that we could survive." Random said to her.

"But what happened to the others that fought Tabuu before?" Pichu asked them.

"They're dead." Jack said to him. "But this time, we'll stop Tabuu once and for all."

"We also hold the memories of those who had lost their lives trying to stop Tabuu, so we can use those memories to stay alive." Chris also said to them.

"The only problem is that only you seven have the memories." Fox said to them. "How is that going to work for us?"

"We could split up into groups?" Anna suggested. "That way one of us could help their team members."

"Alright that aside." Master Hand said. "As I said before we only need eleven more smashers so who would like to go next?"

"Hold up, we need to know who is left before we could go get them." Kaya said to him.

"That's true Master Hand." Link also said to him... wait, what?

"Wait, Link, you can since when?" Pikachu asked him confused as hell like everyone else.

"Um, well..."

Flashback, Kakariko village...

"Damn, she can scream." Midna said to Link; who then nodded in agreement. "Look um..."

"Kaya..." Kaya said to her still in shock from seeing the markings on face. 'Oh... my... god...'

"Okay, Kaya, you need to calm down it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? There are markings on my face how the hell is that not so bad and how do you want me to calm down about this?"

"I don't know, Link do you got any ideas?"

Link then shook his head having no ideas at all.

"Can't he talk?" Kaya asked Midna confused.

"Nope, he never said one to me or to anyone else that we had ever meet." Midna said to her.

"Hmm, Link come over here." Link then walked right in front of Kaya. "This is just a theory of mine but..." out of no where Kaya then punched Link in the stomach... hard.

"-cough, cough, cough-!" Link then spit something out of his mouth he rubbed his throat. "Aw, my- hold on I can talk."

End of flash back...

"So what was in your throat?" Anna asked Link.

"Uh um..." Link looked away in embarrassment.

"He had a chicken bone stuck in his throat." Kaya said to them chuckling a bit at the same time too.

"..." Everyone else was quiet before they broke out laughing like no tomorrow.

"Shut up!" Link yelled at them turning red like a tomato.

"O-okay, s-sorry." Sara said before she and everyone manged to stop laughing. "So that aside what now?"

"Well, I was able to figure out who else we need and they are Pit, Olimar, Young Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, the Ice climbers, Sonic, Captain Falcon, and Snake." Emily said while she tried to catches her breath since she said that in one go.

"So do we go for them?" DK asked.

"For now, lets take a break since all you guys did was go worlds nonstop." Master Hand said to them.

"That is true." Jack said. "Okay all of us should..."

"Get to know each other better?" Peach suggested.

"Then it's settled, all of you should get to know each better." Master Hand said to them. "Now all of you can leave now, get out."

With that all of them got up and walked out of them command room. "So were do we start first?" Anna asked them.

"First, lets get out of this clothes." Sara said reminding them about the food fight they had earlier.

"Um, yeah lets get cleaned up." Emily said before she and everyone else walked away to their rooms or the bathroom.

1 hour and 30mins later...

~ In Peach's room ~

"So." Peach said to all the woman: excluding Random and Riolu since they ran off somewhere in the mansion. "If you could be any of the male smashers who would it be? And why?

"I would be Fox because he's a great leader." Emily said.

"Hmm, I would be Mewtwo." Sara said to them.

"Why?" Samus asked her.

"I don't know, I just do."

"Okay, I would be Pikachu so I can zap every guy that tries to hit on me."

"Weird, but I would be Luigi." Kaya said to them but this made all of them to look at her with a confuse look. "What?"

"Why do you want to be him?" Sara asked her.

"Because I like how he gets so shy or scared about something so little."

"That's more weird but either way, I would be Meta Knight so I can take down my own enemy." Zelda said.

"I would be Mario because he's strong and brave to anything." Peach said to them; in which everyone sweat dropped at this too.

"Okay, Anna, your turn." Emily said to her.

"I would like to be Lucario." Anna said to them.

"Really?" Sara asked a little surprise.

"Yup, because he could sense aura and he could tell if they are good or not."

"It sounds like you really want to him." Samus said to her.

"I have you a question for you." Zelda said to Anna.

"Um, okay, what is it?" Anna asked her a bit confuse.

"How did all of you meet each other?"

"Hey, I'll go get some drinks and what not so I'll be right back." Kaya said to them before she (quietly) walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Peach asked confuse.

"We don't know, it always been like that." Emily said to them.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked her.

"It's like whenever somebody ask that question she leaves really quiet or something."

"Someone who does that means they want something to keep somthing hidden and let no one know about it." Samus said/ explained to them.

"But what does Kaya have to hide?" Anna asked a bit confused.

"Most likely her past." Emily said. "Think about it, Kaya never once talked about her own past at all."

"But didn't Jack and Josh said that she will tell us when she is ready?" Peach asked them remembering what they said to them earlier.

"Yes they did." Samus said. "Never the less, we need to listen to them or someone can get hurt badly."

"So lets agree, we wont ask Kaya about her past at all, alright?" Emily asked them.

"Alright." All of them said at once.

"By the way." Zelda said. "Do any of you know something about Random and Riolu?"

"Nope, they wont say a thing." Sara said.

"It's odd though." Samus said to them.

"What is?" Peach asked a bit confuse.

"They never once came back to the mansion during or after the tournament, not even a one letter too."

"Well that is true." Zelda said. "But we might get into trouble if we look around with no good reason."

"True but we can take turns of looking through the files and what not." Emily said while crossing her arms.

"That could work." Peach said to them.

"All right then it settle, we'll do a secret investigation just the six of us." Anna said to them giving a childish smile.

"By the way. " Samus said before turning to Anna. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15 years old."

"Why don't you go with people around your own age?"

"We'll I tried once but that didn't turn out good."

"I wont ask about that then."

"Where's Kaya?" Peach asked before looking back at the door. "Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"It all depends on how long she wants to take." Emily said to her. "That or Master Hand is making her clean the kitchen."

So all of them stayed in Peach's room (against their damn will) taking about the most oddest things that they came up with, then they forgot about Kaya but she got really lucky when it came down to Peach talking.

* * *

><p>Random: I forget to tell you guys something.<p>

Pit: What is it?

Random: Riolu is right now trying to figure out which smash can come in next.

Pit: Sweet, oh I hope it's me.

Random: You be lucky if it was you.

Pit: Yahoo, anyways re view if you want.


	32. Chapter 32

Random: AAAHHH! THIS IS STUPIDED I CAN'T FIND RIOLU ANY WHERE NOW!

Pit: Random calm down...

Random: -sigh- okay I'm good now.

Pit: Alright, well on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

~ Smash Mansion: In the kitchen ~

So remember that food fight they had earlier that day? Well lets just say Master Hand didn't take it to well when he floated into kitchen seeing all the food on the wall, floor, chairs, table, and somehow on the ceiling too. And when Kaya walked in she and others were force to clean the place up too.

"I can't believe Master Hand is making us do this." Kaya said while scraping some potatoes or pudding off the wall. "What is this thing?"

"Shut up Kaya, we're helping clean this place." Josh said to her while he was trying to clean the ceiling with a broom.

"But why are we the only ones cleaning this place?" Pichu asked them while taking some dishes to the sink before walking back to the table.

"I don't know." Pikachu said while scraping one part of the floor. "Link pass me that bucket right there."

"Here." Link said passing the bucket to him.

"This is stupid." Falco said while he was mopping the floor (against his own will) "I'm a fighter, not a cleaner."

"Deal with it Falco." Fox said to him while he was cleaning one of the many chairs with a rag.

"-sigh- by the time we're done it well probably be night." DK said to them while scraping the table with a sponge.

"So far this day is horrible." Kaya said to them before she walked over to the next wall. "Next time someone yells out food fight, ignore them."

"Agree." Everyone said at the same time before they counted what they were doing bored as hell.

"Hay, Kaya." Pichu called to her. "Can you play another song from your iPod?"

"Oh hell yeah." Kaya said before she walked over to the stereo. "Now lets see... this one."

Requiem for a dream

"Nice but why this song?" Falco asked Kaya.

"I don't know, I just like this song a lot."

"That's still you, Kaya." Josh said to her. "Damn it, I can't reach the ceiling, it's to high up."

"I think there was another ladder or broom at the closet down the hall." Fox said to him pointing at the detraction.

"Thanks man." Josh then jumped off the ladder before he walked out of the room to the closet at the end of the hall.

"Kaya can I ask you something?" Pikachu asked her but he didn't notice Jack walking in the kitchen.

"Sure, what is it?" Kaya said to him not turning around to look at him.

"What were your parents like?"

Now if Jack had a cup or plate in his hand, he would have elementally thrown it at Pikachu in the head but instead all Jack did was kick him away hard. "Kaya, you should take a break I'll finish cleaning that wall." Jack said to her while he was walking up to her before he took the bucket from her hand.

"Okay." Kaya said before she walked out of the kitchen making no eye contact to anyone there.

"What was that for?" Pikachu asked Jack annoyed that he was kicked hard on the back.

"No, why did you ask her that question?" Jack asked him in very, very, serious voice.

"What are you talking about you're the one-"

Pikachu then stopped talking when he saw that Jack had one of his hook swords near the yellow mouse' throat almost touching it. "Listen and listen closely, don't ever ask Kaya that question or that might relate to her past got it?" Jack asked him while he was ready his sword to kill the poor little Pokemon.

"Y... yes sir, got it sir."

"And that goes to all of you too, don't even dare ask her."

"But why is it so know?" Falco asked him.

"Because her past has nothing to do with any of you so leave it be, until she is ready to tell."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It does for me and Josh, we've worked to hard keeping Kaya safe since we were young and I wont have it if someone takes the little happiness she has left."

"What happens if someone does?" Link asked Jack.

"Then so help me I will send that person to hell, alive, and make sure they are tortured until they're dead."

Everyone in the room tried not to gulp in fear after hearing Jack's threat. But the only good out of that was that Lucas wasn't in the kitchen when Jack said his threat.

"Hey Fox, where did you say the ladder was at?" Jack asked when he walked back into the room. "Oh hey Jack... what are you doing to Pikachu?"

"He thought it was okay to ask Kaya that question." Jack said to his brother.

"What? He asked that? Damn it."

'Yeah, so go find her try to calm her down."

"Alright." With that Josh ran out of the kitchen to find their female friend.

"Now, I'm going to tell all of you three rules that Josh and I made a while back." Jack said to them before he let go of Pikachu; who was now pale as a ghost. "One, don't ever ask about her parents. Two, don't ask about about us at all. And three, don't ever and I repeat ever ask her about her childhood she might cry if do. And if anyone of you break these rules then well all of you know what will happen, got it?"

"Got it." Everyone said to him at once some what scared now.

"Good now I got to go so remember this three rules if you wish to continued living in this world." With that Jack walked out of the kitchen while everyone else looked like they're about to pass out, well Pichu already passed out cold.

"Fox..." Falco said.

"Yes...?" Fox said to him.

"We're going to die soon aren't we?"

"Yes Falco we're going to die soon."

"Pi..." Pikachu said before he passed out next to Pichu.

~ Outside of the mansion ~

Now we see Josh looking at the forest that surrounded the mansion before he saw a tree fall to the side.

"Josh, I told you to look for Kaya." Jack said to him while he was walking up to odd brother.

"I did."

"Then where is she?"

"She's the one who is cutting down those trees."

"Oh that's her, I thought it was someone else."

"Who the hell would cut down a tree within 3secs?"

"I don't know, maybe someone with a huge axe."

"Shut up just because I have a huge axe doesn't mean other people could have one too."

"There could be some people who do might have one."

"Just drop that already."

"-sigh- whatever, anyways aren't you going to talk to her."

"Hell no, that's suicide right there bro."

"Well we could always send-"

"We are not sending Anna in there."

"Damn, wait I know who."

20mins later...

"So you think you can calm her?" Jack asked Link when both of them walked back outside.

"I could try." Link said to him before he saw a tree fall to the side. "But I also hope I come back alive and not get killed."

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Jack said to him before pushing him towards the forest.

~ Inside the forest ~

"!" Kaya let out a scream before she (literally) cut down a tree in half with her scythe before doing the same thing to another tree. (A/N: Poor trees...)

"Kaya!" Link yelled while he ran up to her. "Please leave the trees alone they didn't do anything wrong to you."

"I... I know but everything I went through..."

"If you want, you can also talk to me anytime."

"..."

"I'll be inside the mansion."

Link then began to walk back to the mansion before Kaya said something to him. "When I was thirteen, my parents died in a car accident but for some reason I was the only one who survived that horrible day."

"Why are you so scared to tell someone that?" Link asked her turning around to look at her.

"Because everyone blamed me for what had happen."

"Why did they blamed you?"

"I was the one who asked them if we could go for a ride to the park but we never did made it though."

"That's horrible."

"It is but it got worse for the past few days for me."

"what do you mean?"

"The police, my family, and some people at school wanted to know why one out of three people survived."

"Wait, your family?"

"My grandparents from my father side were angry knowing that their son died."

"What else happen?"

"My grandmother called me a monster saying that it was my fault that my mother and father died."

"That's horrible why would she say that to you?"

"I don't know, but after that she found out about the money that my parents left for me and she tried to stop the bank from giving it to me though she failed."

"You own grandmother doing something that cruel."

"Yeah but sometimes, I wished it was me who died that day not them."

"But still, it wasn't your fault."

"I wish that was true..."

"What else happen after that?"

"I stopped talking to my grandparents after that."

"Oh I see..."

Both of them remained quiet for a while before a small wind came by them. "Link, promise that you wont tell anybody about this." Kaya said to him.

"I promise." Link said to her. "We should get back to the mansion now."

"Alright, and Link, thank you for listening to me."

"No problem, just remember that you can talk to me anytime if you want too."

With that both of them began to walk back to the mansion. But unknown to them someone or something was listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Lord Tabuu, well be pleased to hear about this." It said before it disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Pit: That was weird.<p>

Random: Yes, yes it was.

Pit: I wonder if it was stalker.

Random: If it is I'm getting a shot gun.

Pit: Why?

Random: You don't want to know.

Pit: Okay, anyways re view if you want.


	33. Chapter 33

Random: Finally you came back Riolu.

Riolu: Yeah sorry about that I just need time to get out of my depression.

Pit: You were in depression? Why?

Riolu: Well, I sorta scared of how people are going to like this story.

Random: I thought you got over that.

Riolu: Yeah I didn't in which I'm still trying to get use too, anyways on with this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Living Room ~

We see some of the young smashers either playing go fish or just watching T.V. While some of the older smashers were talking to one and another for the hell of it.

"So a few more people and we're good to go then?" Luigi asked Mario.

"Uh-huh but it most likely going to take a while though." Mario said to him.

"Yup." DK said.

"By the way." Yoshi said. "Do any of you know something about the new people?"

"The only thing we know is that Random and Riolu are Master Hand's daughters." Mewtwo said to them. "But the other seven we're still trying to figure out about them."

"I wonder what- wait, did you just say Random and Riolu are Master Hand's daughters?" Falco asked realizing what Mewtwo had just said. (A/N: He and the others eventually escaped from the kitchen)

"Yup, it was really weird to know that though." Mario said to him.

"Either way, it was good information to know about those two." Meta Knight said to them.

"But we still don't know anything about the others." Yoshi said.

"True, but we could always start a conversation with them to see if we could get some of them to see what we can know about them." DK said to them.

"Damn it!" Ness yelled out getting everyone's attention on him. "How the heck did you win Lucas?"

"I don't know, I just did." Lucas said to him while he was putting some cards down on the table.

"Did you cheat?" Pichu asked him.

"What, no! I don't even know how to cheat."

"What are you three talking about?" Fox asked them.

"Lucas cheated in go fish." Ness said to him.

"I didn't cheat!" Lucas yelled at Ness.

"Sure you didn't." Pikachu said to him in a sarcastic tone.

"If says he didn't cheat then he didn't." Fox said to them crossing his arms.

"But there's no way someone can win every round with two pairs of the whole deck." Ness said.

"I just got lucky." Lucas said to him.

"Yeah right or maybe you did cheated."

"Just shut up already! I didn't cheat so just shut up!" Before anyone could respond to him, Lucas ran out of the living room in tears.

~ On the third floor ~

Now we see Anna walking down the hall while humming to herself when all of suddenly Lucas had ran into her cussing both of them to fall down to the floor.

"Ah!" Anna yelled when she fall to the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Lucas cried out.

"It's alright... Lucas are you okay?" Anna asked him when she notice some tears in his eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying to me, you know that?"

"W-what, no I'm not."

"I have this gift, it could let me know if someone is lying or not."

"..."

"Now, what's wrong Lucas?"

"-sniff- Ness thinks I was cheating in go fish."

"Why would he say that?"

"Because I won him, Pikachu, and Pichu more than six times."

"And that's so wrong?"

"I don't know but Ness keep saying it wasn't possible for someone to win every round."

"Well screw what Ness says, I won poker for the past ten years without a problem or some sort."

"Wait, ten years? But that means..."

"Yup, I've been playing since I was five years old."

"Jeez, who taught you how to play?"

"My second uncle from my dad's side of the family."

"And your parents let him teach you?"

"Yeah, they don't know at all."

"Dang."

"I know but we're getting off topic, it doesn't matter if you win more than once all that matters is that you guys are having fun, got it?"

"Got it thanks Anna."

"No problem."

"Can you teach me how to play poker though?"

"Hell no."

"Aww, come on please?"

"No your to young to play that."

"Please Anna."

"Oh all right but don't tell anyone about it."

"Yeah thank you Anna!"

"Alright, alright now go have some fun.

"Okay see you later Anna." With that Lucas got up from the floor and ran back down stars to the living room. "That was sweet of you." Emily said to Anna walking up to her from behind.

"Really?" Anna asked her while she got up from the floor too. "Thanks but I just really can't handle seeing people so upset."

"I know that but you can't always help people."

"True, though it already became a habit to do something."

"-sigh- In time Anna, you will realize there are some things that even you can't fix."

"Maybe, though I can't stop what I do until that person is fine."

"Oh my god what ever you say just, be careful."

"Alright, well later." Anna said to her before walked away.

'I need to pray some more for that girl or something bad might happen to her.' Emily thought to herself before she sighed then walking away to the kitchen.

~ Outside on the roof ~

"Zzzzz." Now for some odd reason we see Jack sleeping. "Zzz..." Okay, this is boring lets change the location to somewhere else that's more fun in a way.

~ Inside the mansion, library ~

"Oh my..." Peach said when she walked in the library to see a lot of books everywhere on the floor.

"Nope, that's not it." Someone said before another book fall to the floor. "That's not it either."

Peach then looked up to see Chris on the sixth shelf of the book case. "Chris, what are you doing?" Peach asked him while she picked up a few books off the floor.

"Looking for a book to read." Chris said to her before he through another book. "That's not it either."

"Why are you looking for a book?"

"I made another bet with Jack."

"Is that all you boys do? Bet everyday?"

"No, not real we mostly do other fun things."

"Well it doesn't really look it."

"True but it's because we don't really know what to do for most of the time."

"What about game or movies nights?"

"We do movie nights on Fridays and Saturdays."

"But isn't it almost Friday?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow... oh shit!" Chris then jumped off the ladder before running out of the door leaving a some what confuse Peach standing there with books still in her hands.

~ Outside of the mansion, back yard ~

"Link?" Kaya said.

"Yes?" Link said to her.

"Can I ask you something."

"If it's about that chicken bone then no."

"No, it's not about that."

"Then what is it?"

"Where do you put all of your weapons?"

"In my bag."

"But how does it all fit in one bag?"

"I... don't really know."

"That's weird, you know that?"

"Yes, I know that."

"Kaya!" Chris yelled while he ran up to her.

"What is it?" Kaya asked her blonde headed friend.

"Movie night, who's turn is it tomorrow?"

"Um, let me see, Jack went two weeks ago and Josh too. Last week was Sara and Emily so, it's Anna turn to pick a movie then it's yours on Saturday."

"Sweet, I'll go tell Anna right now so later." With that Chris walked back inside the mansion.

"That was a weird conversion." Link said to Kaya.

"Yes, yes it was." Kaya said to him.

"So you guys have movies nights?"

"Yup, all of you guys are welcome to join us."

"What kind of movies do you guys watch?"

"Any kind horror, which I'm very against of watching, romance, comedy, suspense, etc."

"Sounds like fun, I should join you guys."

"Great it's at 8:00pm in the living room."

"Alright, well I got to go so later." With that Link began to walk back to the mansion.

"~London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, My fair lady~" A voice sang from the inside of the forest.

"The hell?" Kaya said before she looked back at the forest. "Where did that song come from?"

"~Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay, Build it up with wood and clay, My fair lady~"

"Okay this is just getting creepy now."

"~Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away-"

"Kaya, can you help me get dinner started?" Peach asked/ called from the door.

"Sure." Kaya said to her before she began to walk (quietly) back to mansion.

"~Wood and clay will wash away, My fair lady~" The voice continued to sing for a bit before it began to move away from the mansion, it soon became an echo until it disappeared no longer being heard. (A/N: That was the full version of 'London Bridge is falling down' if you people don't know it look it up on Google)

* * *

><p>Riolu: That was some what funny to me.<p>

Random and Pit: How was that funny?

Riolu: I don't know it just was.

Pit: Something's wrong with you.

Random: In that head of yours and what if you heard something like that?

Riolu: I would laugh then I would thing I'm going insane.

Pit: Riolu you need help, a lot of it.

Random: I should talk to Master Hand about this.

Riolu: Nah you shouldn't and if you do (takes out AK-47) I'll just kill you both.

Pit and Random: OH SHIT! REVIEW IF YOU WANT! (Both start running away from author; who is now chasing them with the gun)

(Author runs back) Riolu: Oh yeah in three chapters, I inveted two more people I know so just to let all you people so bye-bye.


	34. Chapter 34

Riolu: Here's the turth people, I didn't feel like up dating on this story.

Random: That's new, what changed?

Pit: Yeah, normally you're freaking out about how you didn't up date.

Riolu: A lot of shit that happen during the summer.

Random: Damn that sucks.

Pit: Maybe you should take a break.

Riolu: No, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

~ In the third Dimension ~

That's what I'm calling it 'Third Dimension' for now on when we're here in place. Either way, so we see all eight unknown people sitting down on the watery plate form in a circle.

"Have you find your host yet?" The man with the Red Dog tale asked the female teen with Black Swan wings on her back.

"Yes, I have but she lost control of the swan." The girl said to him. "Though I was able to stop the Black Swan from eating the her soul."

"What a relief." The girl with the bell around her neck said to them. "I thought she was going to be the fiftieth to die from the curse."

"But we must to be more careful now." The man with the Green Dragons ears said to them before he crossed his arms.

"True." The Sliver Cat ear(s) girl said. "But there's one problem with them."

"We know, the last host isn't with them or no where near them." The girl with the Blue Dove wings said. "But why must we call them 'host'? They are still human after all."

"Not very much." The man with the dark purple tiger tail said. "They have more strength and power than any human could actually have, so there for they're not human anymore."

"Enough of that." The girl with the bell around her neck said to them. "All of them are very much human no matter what, understand?"

"Yes, our lady." All of them said at once.

"Good, now we must think of a way to get last host- I mean human with the other seven so they can be free from this horrible curse."

"I was able to look into memories of the new host that the green dragon had picked." The man with the dragon ears said to them. "He was taken from his home world at age sixteen and has been wondering around worlds for past six years."

"That's sad." The cat tale girl said to him.

"In a way yes but, I also found out that he's related to the new black swan. He's the older brother."

"Odd." The girl with blue dove wings said before she looked at the black swan and the green dragon. "They're just like both of you."

"Not really." The girl with black swan wings said to her. "I also looked into the memories of the new host and it looks like they got into a fight before the boy was taken from his home."

"-sigh- these beast have odd ways of picking their next host." The man with the gray monkey tale said to them. All of them nodded in agreement before they sighed out of boredom.

~ Smash mansion: Living room ~

"Damn it!" Falco yelled out before throwing some cards onto the table that he was in front of. "How the hell did you win?"

"I don't know I just do." Anna said to him while taking his blaster, Mario's hat (then putting on her head (for the hell of it)), DK's bongos, Ness' yo-yo, Link's bow and arrows, Pichu' apple, and she also took back her little horse necklace too.

"You, sir, is a cheater."

"One, I'm a girl and two, I'm not a cheater I just happen to be very good at poker." Yup people they were playing poker and they lost to Anna really bad.

"That's bull shit right there."

"Hehe, I know."

"_**AAAAAHHHHH!**_" Someone in the mansion had let out a bloody freaking murder scream then scaring the crap out of everyone else and some people in smash city also heard the scream before they got scared too.

"What the hell was that?" Fox asked them when walked into the living.

"I think that was Riolu screaming." Lucas said to them.

Those who were in the living room looked at one, another before they scrabbled to the door and ran up stars. (A/N: If you remember correctly Riolu is Master Hand' daughter and if anything happens to her they would be sent to cruel brawl for one whole day none stop)

~ On the tenth floor ~

Yeah they did a lot of running: in witch sucked so much for them, before they made their way to Riolu's room then trying to catch their breaths. "Hey... Riolu are you... okay?" Falco asked her from the other side of the door still trying to catch his breath.

"No!" Riolu yelled before a sound of an objected breaking was heard.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked her. (A/N: Don't know when he woke up)

"Everything!" The door then slammed open before everyone saw a very, very, very pissed off Riolu. "Since Crazy decide to go into my room when I told him not too! And now, a book that was in my room is gone!"

"That's it?" Josh asked annoyed. "That's the only reason why you're pissed off? For a book?"

"No, this book is important because it holds the history of me and Random past!"

"Is that so bad?" Chris asked her, big mistake right there.

Before anyone knew it, they saw Chris being pinned against the wall by Riolu; who was grabbing him by the throat. "Don't. Get. Me. Started." Riolu said to Chris then putting more strength into hand.

"O-okay... I-I get it... can't b-breath..." Chris said to her while he tried to removed Riolu's hand from his neck.

"Riolu, you're going to kill him." Link said.

"Fine." Riolu said before she let Chris go who was now trying to catch his breath. "-sigh- no matter, I can't wast anymore time I must find that book."

"Maybe we can help you find it." Kaya said to her.

"Really?" Riolu asked while giving her a confused look. "Even after I almost killed your friend."

"Yeah."

"You are an odd child."

"That's true- hey!"

"Either way, the book is gray with gold writing on the front of it too."

"What does it say?" DK asked her.

"It's a stupid title but it's called the 'The Legend of the Eight Heroes' or something like that."

"The hell?" Anna said. "I have a book like that but I never read it because it had a lock on it."

"A lock? How does the lock look like?"

"I don't remember how it looked like, sorry."

"It's okay but can you bring that book?"

"Sure though its our home world and it's late at night already too."

"We can stay there until it's morning." Emily said to them.

"Yeah, and beside we need to get a few more things from our houses too." Jack also said to them.

"Alright then, it's settle. All seven of you will returned to your homes and get that book." Riolu said to them.

"Sweet, we're going home." Josh said before he remembered about the markings on their hands. "Hold on, I just thought of something right now."

"What is it?" Jack asked his brother.

"The markings on our hands, how do we explained that to our, um, you know."

"Oh, oh shit." Jack said before looking at his hands seeing the markings of the Purple Tiger. "Damn, we'll get into huge trouble if they think we got tattoos or something."

"I wish it go to our backs or some- AAHH!" Sara then started yelling in pain when her markings began to move to her back. "Holy flying shit that hurts!"

"Well at least we know that we can make the markings move." Emily said before she sweat dropped too.

"Dude, it hurts like you're getting hit by a car."

"And we can live that." Anna said to her.

"Excuse me, but if you guys are done talking then can you please hurry up and get that book?" Riolu asked them annoyed as hell.

"What, oh, uh, yeah sorry." Kaya said before opening a portal to their home world.

"You know what guys?" Josh asked them before everyone turned to him. "I really don't want to go home at all for some reason."

"I don't think none of us, wants to go back." Chris said to him. "But we're doing this for a reason."

"Yup." All the girls said at once.

"So tell Master Hand we'll be back in two or three days." Sara said to Riolu.

"Alright." Riolu said to her.

With that all seven friends walked in the portal before it closed behind them. "-sigh- well, lets going to tell Mater Hand and Crazy about this." Link said to others before all of them walked back down stars. Then Riolu walked back to close her door and then lock so no one can get in.

~ In the Real World: Kaya's house, midnight ~

A portal open in the middle of the living room before Anna, Chris, Sara, Josh, Emily, Jack, and Kaya walked out of the portal then closing behind them.

"Well..." Sara said to them. "We're back."

"Yeah." Chris said. "Feels weird to be back."

"It does." Jack said. "But we were born here from the very beginning and man that was a bad thing to say right now."

"It was." Josh said to him. "I want to go back now."

"I do too but..." Anna said to him. "But we're doing this for a reason."

"-sigh- yeah." Kaya said while she looked around her house for a bit. "Man, feels like it's been years."

"You're right about..." Chris then stop talking when he realized that the markings of the Black Swan wasn't on Kaya face anymore. "Holy shit, Kaya, the markings that were on your face they're gone."

"What? You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

Kaya then walked over to a mirror that was on the wall before she looked at her reflection and saw that the markings were indeed gone. "Holy shit, it is gone." Kaya said very surprise.

"Damn we got lucky." Josh said to them.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked him confused.

"Think about it, if the markings of the Black Swan were still on Kaya's face then we would have been dead if our families found out about this."

"Oh shit, you're right." Jack said to his younger brother. "Damn, we did get lucky."

"Okay enough of this, lets just go to bed because it's late here oddly." Sara said to them since she was still trying to get use to the time difference from other worlds.

With that all of them went up stairs to their rooms (A/N: Kaya gave them one room since her house was big) turning in for the night, which took them a while to fall asleep do to time difference... hehe time difference.

* * *

><p>Riolu: And that's it for now.<p>

Random: Better than nothing.

Pit: True.

Unknown person: Hehehehe... I am coming to the mansion soon...

Pit, Random, and Riolu: Who the hell (Pit: Heck) are you?

Unknown person: *stares at them blankly and puts on a gas mask* You can't know 'til later...(activates Knock-out gas)

Pit, Random, and Riolu: Oh goddesses... (All three fall to the floor out cold)

Unknown person: Review if you want people (drags both authors and Pit to the nearest door)


	35. Chapter 35

Unknown Person: -cough- Yeah, enjoy the story (looks at closet, doors starts opening) Oh shit... (Starts sweating in panic)

Riolu: Owww, my head... (ignoring the unknown person)

Random: What the hell just happen?

Pit: I don't know, I can't remember what happened.

Unknown person: I got it (Transforms into tree (some how))

Random: How long was that tree there?

Riolu: I dont know but just leave it alone.

Pit: Okay, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

~ The Real World: School ~

Three days had passed since our seven (soon to be eight) had returned to their world and started school on a Monday morning. (A/N: Ugh, Mondays are horrible) And now they face with a new challeng, staying awake in class for seven to eight hours of class. "Now remember everyone, it's a ten paragraph essay." The English teacher of Sara and Kaya said to them. "And for the last time, if I find any swearing in them I will give you an F for the rest of the year."

At least half of the class grouned annoyed before the bell rang for everyone to leave... some of them ran out. "That was boring a hell." Sara said to Kaya while walking to their next class. "For once in my life, I rather be fighting the Subspace than doing this bull shit and homework."

"I know right." Kaya said to her. "But either way, make sure you remind the others about going back to the mansion today."

"Don't worry I'll tell Chris since I have calculus next with him."

"Alright, well later I have to go to my locker."

With that, both friends went their saprate ways for the time being. "For the ninth or tenth time Alex, I don't like you and I will never go out with you at all." Anna said to a guy; who was taler than Jack by an inch or two.

"But you told me that, you would go out with me when we're in High school." The guy name Alex said to Anna.

"We were in the third grade man."

"Is something wrong?" Kaya asked Anna when was walking by them.

"No, nothings wrong let just go." Anna said to her walking away from Alex.

"We're not done yet Anna." Alex said before he grabbed her arm rather hard.

"Yes we are, now let go of me."

"Not until we talk things out." Someone then taped on Alex's shoulder from behind. "What do you-" Alex was then cut off when that person had (literally) kicked him in the face knocking Alex out cold.

"What the...?" Kaya and Anna said before they went to shock after seeing the person that did it.

"Man are more rude here than back at home." Riolu said to Random ignoring both Kaya and Anna shock looks. "Though, I do wonder why they get weaker everyday, not trying to be rude or anything I'm just thinking out loud."

"Okay, but I think you killed that guy." Random said to her also ignoring the other two shock expresions.

"No, I just knocked him out cold... but good."

"Why the hell are you two here?" Kaya and Anna asked them at the same time.

"What? Oh we're here because, um, uh, er, why are we here again?" Riolu asked Randon; who then facepalmed at this annoyed.

"Really?" Random asked her annoyed. "Now I know why MH made me come with you. Anyways we're here because we now go to school here."

"Wait, what?" Kaya asked in disbelieve.

Before Random or Riolu could responed to them the bell had rang letting them realized that they were late for class. "Crap we're late!" Anna yelled out in a panic. "We'll talk about this at lunch! Later!"

With that all of them ran (or walked) to their next class since now they were late leaving an out cold Alex on the floor. Until Riolu walked back, took out his walte and then taking out fifty bucks from it before leaving with the money. (A/N: I would do that in person)

At Lunch time...

"This is food?" Riolu asked while poking the food that was on her tray. "Looks like a living sin than food."

"Just shut up and eat it." Random said to her annoyed as hell at that point.

"You are just ignoring our questions." Jack said to them also annoyed as hell. "Now why are you two here? In our school of all places?"

"Because we go here now...?" Riolu said confused before she took a bite of her food. "Not bad."

"Wait, what?" Emily said also confused now.

"Yeah we go to school now." Random said to them. "But we go by different names here so, my name is Ruby."

"And my name is Julie." Riolu (now Julie) also said to them.

"Alright... Ruby, Julie, welcome to our school." Chris said to them, not use to their new names.

"Question." Anna said.

"Yes?" Random (now Ruby) asked her.

"Are you ywo wearing contacks and did you take out your highlights too?"

Both Ruby and Julie looked at each other remembering about their eyes being brown instead of the colors they had back at the mansion and that their hair having no highlights either. "Yeah were wearing contacks (though this are our real eye colors) since it would be weird for us to have different eye colors than everyone else." Ruby explained to them.

"That is true." Sara said. 'By the way, what are class schedules?"

"Oh here." Julie said giving her a peace of paper that had Julie's class schedule on it. "I have P.e after lunch but I have no clue where the gym is at."

"I have gym next too, so you can come with me." Chris said to her.

"Ruby what about you?" Emily asked her.

"Hold on." Ruby said while looking through her backpack before taking out her class schedule then giving it to Jack. "Here it is."

"Hmm." Jack said while looking at Ruby's schedule. "You have physics next so you have to go with Kaya."

"Okay." Kaya said. "Did you two get your lockers and text books yet?"

"No , we're supposed to get them tomorrow." Julie said to them in a very annoyed way.

"Good, for now you two can barrow out text books until you can get your own." Emily said to them before Julie ground annoyed.

"By the way, how did you two enruled in the school?" Josh asked them.

"Well..." Both Ruby and Julie said to them at once remembering earlier that same day.

Flashback time, earlier in day...

We see both Ruby, who was playing with a rubix cube and Julie, who had a crossword puzzle in her hands looking very annoyed at the same time too, sat in the school office with a man (coughMasterHandcough) who was wearing all white and had sunglass on too. 'Why are you wearing sunglass inside?" Ruby asked Master Hand.

"So no one gets frighten about my eye colors." Master Hand said to them while filling out some papers for the school. "Do you guys want me to put done you real ages?"

"No." Ruby and Julie said to him once annoyed.

"Okay, now I know what to put down for your guys ages."

"What ever." Julie said going back to the very annoying crossword puzzle.

"Mr. Hand." The princapel said. "You may come in now." All three of them then got up from their chairs before walking into the princapels office. "Have a sit." they then sat down on a matel chair. "Now, I looked in your back graund Mr. Hand and says here that Ruby and Julie are your adopted duaghters. What happen to their real parents?"

Outside of the flashback...

"Master Hand give a really, really bad sad story to the principal so it's best to skip that part." Ruby said to them. "And there was a lot questions too."

"Okay." The others said to her at once.

Back inside the flashback...

"All right Mr. Hand, the only thing I need now is your phone just in case there is some problems with your daughters." The Principal said to Master Hand pushing a pin and paper in fornt of him.

"Yes well about that, you see since just moved here our phone line still isn't connected so at the moment we don't have a phone." Master Hand lied to the princapel.

'Oh goddess...' Both Ruby and Julie thought at the same time.

"I see. Well, give me the phone number after all of you settle in alright?" the principal asked Master Hand.

"Alright." Master Hand said to her before getting up from his chair. "I'll see you two back at home so be good in school."

"Ok." Ruby said.

"No promises." Julie grinned. (A/N: She hates school.)

"Ruby watch your sister." Master Hand said to her if he wasn't wearing glasses you could have seen him narrowing his eyes at Julie.

"Fine." Ruby said annoyed.

End of flashback...

"There wasn't much detail." Sara said to them.

"Yeah there wasn't." Julie sweatdropped.

"But why did Master Hand sign both of you here?" Josh asked them still confused.

"So we can pass off messages from Dad and the others." Julie said while taking out a piece of paper. "One is from M, he said 'Come back to the mansion so the three of you can get the next group'."

"You can remember that but you can't remember why we're here." Ruby said annoyed.

"I hate school, sue me."

Then the bell rang for everyone to go to their next class.

"Alright time for class." Emily said to them.

"Julie, you need to go with Chris since he has p.e next too." Sara said to her.

"And Ruby, go with Kaya since you have physics next." Jack also said to Ruby.

"Okay and Chris." Ruby said. "Make sure Julie doesn't do anything that could get herself killed."

"Um, okay?" Chris said to her confused.

"Come on lets go before we're late again." Anna said to them before sh began to drag Josh.

"Alright, alright seeshs." Josh said trying to catch up with Anna.

With that, all of them got up and started to walk to there next class hoping for the rest of the day to be fine. But that didn't last that long until they heard about the fight that Julie got herself into at P.E with a group of girls.

* * *

><p>Random: Really? Get into a fight on the first day?<p>

Riolu: They started it...

Pit: You're going to get it from Master Hand.

Random: -sigh- re-

Riolu: WAIT! I need to say something.

Pit: Okay just make it fast.

Random: Yeah, we don't have all day.

Riolu: Okay so I'm going to be gone for a while so don't expect any of my stories to be up-dated.

Pit: Okay done with that, re-view if you want people.


	36. Chapter 36

Random: How was your trip?

Pit: Yeah tell us.

Riolu: I tell you once these people start reading.

Random: You heard her people.

Pit: On with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

~ Outside of the smash mansion ~

"_**WHAT THE F(BEEP) HELL IS WRONG WIH YOU?**_**!**" Master Hand yelled from the inside of the mansion... for the third time in a row.

~ Back inside the mansion ~

"Why did you into a fight on your first day of school?" Fox asked Riolu (she changed her name back the moment they got back) after Sara told everyone about the fight that Riolu gotten herself into.

"Because a stupid whore wouldn't leave me alone so I punched her in the face." Riolu explained to them. "And then all of her friends/whores came and started bitching about me punching their friend so I kicked their ass to make them shut up."

"But why did you hit me?" Chris asked her while holding a towel to his bloody noise.

"You got in my way so that as your fault right there."

"I was trying to break up the fight."

"Riolu, you're grounded for the next month." Master Hand said to her in a very pissed off way.

"But that's not fair." Riolu said back to him. "I was only trying to defend myself."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to kill that girl."

"I didn't kill her, all I did was knock her out cold."

"Same thing, that's the end of this conversaion."

"It's always the same with you MH! I wish I never came here!"

"Riolu!" Random finally snapped at her.

Then, Riolu got up from her chair and ran out of the command room before running out the front door of the mansion then into the forest.

"..." Everyone in the command room stayed quiet after this since they never seen Riolu act like that before... well at least as they known her that is.

"What... just happen?" Josh finally asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Who knows..." Some people said at once.

"I wonder if this happen before." Peach whispered to Mario; who then shruged unsure.

"Um, yeah, Master Hand." Jack said. "You should seen someone to go find her just in case she trys to do something that could get herself killed."

"No." Master Hand said to him. "Just leave her alone for the rest of the day, she'll come back on her own free will."

"Do they always get into fights like that?" Zelda asked/ whispered to Random.

"Only when it comes down to school." Random said to her. "But know that I think about it, it never before it went this far."

"Okay, I'm just going to get the next person now." Josh said before getting up from his chair. "I'll go for Snake."

"You're taking Jack with you." Master Hand said to him rather quietly.

"What, why?" Jack asked him confused.

"Because I say so." Master Hand then picked up both brothers before opening a portal and then throwing them in; while everyone else sweat dropped at this.

~ Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater ~

So here are two fun facts, one, Master Hand was supposed to send both brothers at the end of the game but instead he sent them to middle of the game. And two, both brothers were sent to the wrong Metal Gear Solid but they didn't know that for right, maybe later they'll figure it out later... anyways on with this chapter!

"_Do you know what area we're in_?" Jack asked Josh in Italian so the three grauds that were there wouldn't understand them.

"_Yeah, we're in 'Bolshaya Post Base' close to where Snake is suppose have that fight with Ocelot._" Josh said to him also in Italian.

"Stop speaking in another language." One of the guards said to them annoyed since he couldn't figure out what they were saying.

"Stop looking so wierd." Jack said to him.

"Stop looking like you're about to kill yourself in the most stupidest way ever." Josh also said to the guard.

"Why you little!" The guard yelled before he pointed his gun at Josh's forhead ready to shot.

"No, we need to keep them alive so The Boss can ask them some questions." Another guard said to him.

"They wont be here until night fall so it'll be a while." A third guard said to them.

Both Jack and Josh looked at each other after hearing what the guard said, they then cracked a smile before looking back the three guards. "Hey you, the one with the AK-47." Jack said to one of the gruads.

"What do you want?" The graud asked him.

"Want to hear some jokes? Just to make time go by a little faster?"

All three guards looked at each other before they looked back at both brothers. "What kind of jokes?" The first gruad asked him.

Outside of the shed...

A guard was walking back and froth when he suddenly fall to the floor out cold. Then another guard also fall to the floor when he was watching the door to the shed that Jack and Josh were in.

"Hey major." Someone (Snake) said to another person. "Did the US send any other spys here too?"

"No, not that I know of why?" The Major asked.

"Because I see two other people in a shed with three guards around them."

"Really? Well that's not good at all."

So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Hmm, Snake get those two out of there then we could ask them some quiestions."

"Alright but it wont be easy though."

"I know, try thinking of a distraction before going in."

"Fine." Snake said before disconnectiong with the Major then he looked back into the shed to still Jack and Josh there.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" All three guards were laughing madly after hearing some of the jokes that Jack had told them. (A/N: I would tell you people what it was but some of those jokes are really rude so yeah)

"_Where did you hear those jokes_?" Josh asked his older brother Italian.

"_I heard it from a guy at school._" Jack answered him also in Italian.

"_Dude, we need to get out of here now._"

"_Then try pissing them off like you do with everyone else._"

"_Hey, shut up with that but I'll try._"

"What are you two talking about?" The second graud asked them once he was done laughing.

"Can I asked you something, it well be qiuet." Josh said to him.

"What is it?"

"Did it hurt when you fall from heaven?"

"The hell? What do you mean?"

"I'm asking because I want to know why your face is so f(beep) up."

"Why you little son of a-!" The second guard then picked up Josh by the collar. "I dare you to say that again you stupid kid!"

"-sigh- no." Josh said before he kicked the guy in the stomach hard making the graud fall on his knees before falling face first then passing out cold.

"Why you little-" The thrid guy didn't get the chance to finish since Jack had kicking him hard in the face that he fall down out cold.

"Got the knife." Jack said ahe picked up the knife before cutting the ropes off of Josh's wrist.

"Thanks." Josh said before taking the knife then doing the same thing to Jack. "I swear Master Hand is out to kill us all."

"I think you're right about that Josh but we can kill Master Hand for this later if we can get out of this alive though."

"Son of a... you two aren't human." The first said to them before he point his gun to Jack aming for the heart. "We should have-" then the guard for some reason fall down out cold.

"The hell?" Both brothers said confused after seeing the guard passed out cold for no reason.

"You two alright?" Snake asked them when he walked in the shed with a gun in hand.

"Yeah, we're good." Jack said to him. "For a moment there, I really thought I was going to be killed."

"Dude, you you really got lucky right there." Josh said to him before taking one of the hand gun that one of the guards had. "If we're going to be here for a while than we might as well get some sort of gun Jack."

"Wait a minute kid." Snake said to him. "What do you mean that you're going to be here for a while? Who sent you two here? the CIA?"

"Nope." Jack said o him. "No one from the US sent us, we came here against our will."

"So you two were being hold hostage."

"We were but not anymore thanks to you man."

"But how did you get here? And how do you know CQC?"

"What?" Josh asked him confused.

"Close quarter combat."

"From our uncle, he used to be the army." Jack lied to him.

"_That was such a lie right there_." Josh said to Jack in Italian.

"_Shut up._"

"Okay, here's a question. How stupid do you two think I am knowing that was a lie?" Snake asked them.

"Damn, okay you got us but we really weren't sent from the US so don't ask." Josh said to him.

"Hold on." Snake said to them. "Major did you get all that?"

"Yes but you didn't get their names and ages." The Major said to him. "Also find out what country they came from too."

"Alright." Sanke sai before he looked back at both brothers. "What your names? How old are you? And what country did you two come from?"

"Um, okay, my name is Jack. I'm 17 years old and I came from the US." Jack said to him.

"My name is Josh. I'm 16 years old and I also came from the US." Josh also said to Snake.

"Got that Major?" Snake asked the Major.

"Yes, well until we can figure out why they are there stay close to them Snake." The Major said to him.

"Alright but it's not going to be eassy."

"You know, we can take care of ourselves." Josh said to him.

"No you can't." Snake said to him.

Both brothers looked at each other with a look 'lets kill Master Hand for this since this was all his fault' before looking back at Snake with a very, very annoyed look.

* * *

><p>Riolu: Oh my god I screwed on picking the wrong Metal Gear! (Goes to an emo corner and starts poking mushrooms)<p>

Random: Aw damn it she went back to her emo corner.

Pit: That just sad right there.

Random: Yeah it is, anyways, re-

Riolu: WAIT! I NEED TO ASK READERS FOR A FAVOR!

Pit: When did she leave her emo corner?

Random: I dont know and oww that hurt.

Riolu: Okay people here's the thing, I need help thinking of a last names for all of my OCs so got any ideas for them?

Pit: That all?

Riolu: Yes.

Random: Good, re-view if you want people!


	37. Chapter 37

Riolu: I would like to start of by thanking SakuraDreamerz by giving me a last name for two of my OCs.

Random: Yup, so Jack and Josh's last name is now Leonus.

Pit: That's a good last name.

Riolu: Pit, you need to leave since you're in this chapter.

Pit: For real? Awesome! (runs out of the door)

Random: What odd angel he is.

Riolu: So true, anyways I like to thank Marth for willing to come and take Pit's place.

Marth: It's no problem, by the way you forget to say Anna's last name.

Random: I'll say it, Anna last name is now Cross a commen last name but it's still good.

Riolu: That a side... on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Command Room ~

So for some reason, we see Fox holding back Kaya from the waist since she was trying to kill Master Hand for two reasons. One, MH had just send Jack and Josh to get Snake. Two, MH had just send to the beginning of damn game and not to the end of it.

"Master Hand! You freaking dumb ass!" Kaya yelled out. "Do you realize what you have done?_!_"

"Yes, I just send Jack and Josh to get Snake from his world." Master Hand said to her calmly.

"I know that but you just send them to the beginning of Snake's misson dumb ass!"

"How is that bad?" Pichu asked.

"Because now they most help Snake to save some guy name Sokolov from this evil organization." Sara explained to them.

"Damn they're screwed then." Falco said before a book was thrown at him while cousing him to fall back from his chair too. "What the hell!_?_"

"Shut up." Chris said since he was the one who through a book at him.

"Kaya, go to your happy place." Emily said to her.

"-sigh-... okay I'm good." Kaya said to them before Fox let her go then going back to his chair.

"Alright, now who would like to go next?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh let me go!" Anna yelled out in a childis way ever. "I haven't gone anywhere for a while."

"Alright, who do you want to get?"

"Hmm, I'll go for Pit."

"Okay, but you need to do something about your clothes."

Anna then looked down at the clothing she was wearing, black jeans, a dark blue tang top, with a white bottom shirt. "What's wrong with clothes that I'm wearing right now?" Anna asked Master Hand confused.

"Because you're going to heaven for one thing." Master Hand said.

"I'M GOING TO DIE?_!_"

"What? No!"

"Brother, you need to be more careful of what you say." Crazy said to Master Hand.

"Shut up Crazy."

"Oh I know the perfect out fit for you!" Peach yelled out in joy before dragging Anna to her room. (A/N: Poor Anna -_-')

20mins of leaving the mansion and having noise bleeds later...

~ Kid Icarus: Uprising ~

Now we see most of the people looking at someone (coughAnnacough) since she was wearing a white dress that reached down to her knees, high heels, two gold braclets on both her wrist, she was also wearing wearing the little horse necklace. But what made her stand out even more was that she was wearing a white cloak with a hoodey (that was on) she was also, for some reason, holding a basket full of muffins.

"-sigh- I feel like Red Riding Hood now." Anna said to herself a bit annoyed. "But I'm wearing all bleach instead of red."

"Who is she?" A person asked someone else.

"I don't know but why is she wearing that?" Another person asked.

'I can't explain right now because I don't have enough time.' Anna thought to herself. 'I just need to find Pit and then I'm out of here.'

"Generall, goddess Palutena wants to speak with you." A guard said to Pit.

"Okay, I'll go right over in a few." Pit said to the guard.

'There he is, but how do I talk to him?' Anna thought to herself before looked down at the basket full of muffins. 'Thank you Peach.'

A few minutes later...

"General." A guard said to Pit. "There is a girl here to see you and she says she has a message for you too."

"A message?" Pit asked confused before he began walking to the front of the castle. "Whowould send me message?... Huh?" Pit rhen saw Anna standing there in the middle of the entry with two guards behind her. 'Whoa, she's pretty.'

"Hello Pit, it's nice to meet you." Anna said to him giving a small smile. "Um, I know this is sudden but see..."

"Yes?" Pit asked.

"I, um, uh, need your help..."

"With what?"

"This letter might explained somethings." Anna then took out the letter, that had the smash symbol on it, before handing it to Pit. "My boss told me to give it to you..."

"Your boss?" Pit asked before he open the letter then carefully reading it. "We'll be outside for right now while we talk." With that, Pit took Anna's hand before both of them began to walk away from the two guards and towards to an area.

"Oh, I get it now." A woman near by said before she giggled.

"Yeah, me too." Another woman said before she giggled too.

"I didn't know the general was like that." A guard said to another guard.

"We should go and congratulate him." Another guard said. "After he's done with their date."

'What are they... oh god!' Anna yelled inside her head while blushing a bit after realizing what they were talking about before she pulled down her hood down a little. 'People thinking that... me and Pit... -gulp- are dating.'

"Are you ok?" Pit asked Anna snapping her out of her thoughts. "You kinda out of it."

"I-I'm fine..." Anna said to him trying to avoid eye contact with him. "Just wondering we're going that's all."

"We're going over there by that fountant to talk." Pit said while pointing at a fountant at the same time too.

"O-okay."

Both of them made their way to the fountain before sitting down on the edge of it. "-sight- why did Master Hand send you?" Pit finally asked Anna.

"Beacuse we need you and the other smashers to help us." Anna said while placing the basket down of the floor carefully.

"But why so suddenly?"

"Well, this was never really planned out."

"Okay, but what do I have to do with this?"

"One, your home world well be in danger from the subspace army and two, they will try to kill you too."

"The Subspace army? Who are they?"

"They're an army that wants to control every living thing in the universe."

"Dang, we can't let that happen."

"I know, so are you in?"

"Yup, to save my home and others too."

"Thank you so much Pit."

"No problem but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you have a basket?"

"What, oh." Anna then picked up the basket from the floor before putting it in between the them. "I have this because Peach told me to give this to you."

"Peach? You know her?"

"Uh-huh, she's at the mansion right now."

"Okay, I just have to tell lady Palutena right now so wait here, um, I sorry I didn't your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry it's Anna Cross."

"Alright Anna, I'll be right back." With that, Pit began to ran back (with the basket) to tell Palutena about him leaving and the adventure he is about to have.

"He is nice." Anna said before she looked up at the fountant. "This is a really nice fountain, I wounder why Master Hand doesn't have one of these." Anna keep on looking at the water of the fountant until she notice a dark figure appeared right behind her. "What is that?" turning around to see what it was, Anna saw the one thing that she really, really, really didn't want to deal with... a Galleom. "Oh my god..."

"GGGGGRRRRRAAAAA_!_"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The galleom then tried to grab Anna but failed since she quietly ducked. "Holy flying crap! This is not good!" Anna yelled out before she quietly got up and broke out into a run. (A/N: Even if she's in high heels she could still run) "Holy shit! What do I do?_!_"

Back with Pit...

Pis had made his way to his room before placing the basket of muffins on a near by table. "Man, I can't wait to tell goddess Palutena." Pit said while going to a closet and then pulling out a bag.

"General!" Two guards called out Pit before running into the room, but here was the odd thing, thses two guards looked more like human unlike the other guards.

"Yes?" Pit said to them.

"We wanted to come and congratulate you sir." The first guard said to Pit while patting his back.

"Yeah, you finally found the right girl for you." The second gaurd also said to Pit too. "So are you going to tell goddess Palutena about your girl?"

"What are you two talking about?" Pit asked them confused.

"We're talking about that girl you were just with." The first said.

"Um, you mean Anna?"

"Huh, so that's her name nice."

"So do you want us to tell goddess Palutena?" The second guard asked while pointing the door.

"Sure go tell her." Pit said to them still confused.

"Alright." With that, both guards walked out of the room leaving a very confused Pit behind.

"I wonder what that was about." Pit said while grabbing some items from the closet. "They made it sounded like me and Anna... are going out..." then it finally hit Pit realizing what the two guards were talking about. "Holy flying cheese!"Pit yelled out before he queitly ran out of his room.

Bach with the two guards, they had already made their way to goddess Palutena's chambers while deciding what to tell her. "How do you think she's going to react?" The second guard asked the first guard. (A/N: You know what? I'm calling them Tim and John from now on)

"I don't know, but lets just hope she doesn't passout on us." The first guard (Tim) said to the second guard (John)

"True, well here goes nothing." John said before he knocked on Palutena's door.

"Come in." Palutane said from the other side of the doors before both Tim and John walked in the room. "Yes?"

"We something to tell you our lady." John said. "It's about the general."

"Has something happen to him?" Palutene asked in concern already.

"No, no, my lady, nothing's wrong with him." Tim said trying to calm her a bit. "He has... how do I say this? Fallen for a human girl, lady Palutena."

"He's... what?"

"Yes our lady he has-"

Both Tim and John were then tackled down to the floor by Pit who had ran into the room before John got to finish what he was about to say. "Goddess Palutena! What they said was a lie!" Pit yelled out in a panic.

"So it's not true that you have fallen for a human girl?" Palutena asked.

"No my lady besides I just meet her today."

"I see but why is she here?"

"Oh, well you see-"

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_" Many screams were heard from out side of the chamber.

"What's going on?" Palutena asked before she rushed over to the window only to see Anna and many of people running away from the galleom. "What in the world is that thing?"

"Goddess Palutena!" A few guards then ran into the chambers. "That this is after that girl."

"I can see that, Pit."

"On it my lady!" Pit yelled before he ran out of the room while dragging Tim and John at the same time. "You two are coming with me!"

"What, why?_!_" Both tim and John asked the same time confused while trying to catch up with Pit's speed.

"Because I just say so!"

Back outside...

Anna ran as fast as she could trying to out run the galleom. "Damn it!" Anna cried out in fear. "Master Hand, you freaking ass hole you really out to kill us all!"

"GRRRAAAA!" The galleom then tried to grab Anna once again but failed when she ducked again.

"Holy flying shit!" Anna then ran a litttle faster before she ran to another dreaction but sadly it was were there was more people. "Aww! Come on!"

Everyone around that area began to run inside a near by building before shutting the door and then locking it tight.

'Damn people would just leave me here to die!' Anna yelled inside of her thoughts annoyed.

"GGGGRRRRAAAA!" The Gelleom let out another screch since it was now getting annoyed of the fact that it couldn't catch Anna at all.

* * *

><p>Riolu: Yeah, we're just going to end the chapter here.<p>

Marth: Why?

Random: She ran out of ideas for this chapter.

Riolu: That and also I ran out of paper too.

Marth: That is a fail right there.

Random: It is, anyways, review if you want people.


	38. Chapter 38

Marth: Hey Riolu do want me to say you OCs last names?

Riolu: Wait let me say one, okay Kaya's last name from now on is Hirose.

Random: And Emily's last name is Christoupolous... that is a long last name.

Marth: It is, and Sara' last name is now Klose.

Riolu: And finally, Chris' last name is now LaRouxe. By the way, a friend helped me with this since no one else wanted too.

Random: Alright that a side, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

~ Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, (near) torture room ~

So we're just skipped a lot of parts of the game since some of the parts takes a really long time. Anyways, now we see two random guards minding there own thoughts before two people (Jack and Josh) quietly walking up from behind. Both brothers then qiuetly grabbing the two guard's heads then snapping their necks quietly knocking them out cold.

"And you said it wouldn't work." Josh said to Jack, who now looked annoyed.

"Shut up." Jack said before he dragged one of the out cold guards into a near by room.

"Hehe, I win." Josh said before he did the same thing like Jack by dragging the other guard to the near by room.

20mins later...

Both guards walked out of the room while fixing either the mask of gloves. "These clothes don't really feel that conterble at all." Josh's voice said to the other guard while trying to fix his shirt.

"I know, how to these people can deal with it we may never know." Jack's voice said to Josh while trying to fix his mask. "Though it's amazing how these clothes actully fit us."

"I know, it's so weird as hell."

"But lets just hurry up and get the hell out of here."

"Okay but what about them?" Josh asked before looking back at the real guards, who had their legs, arms and mouths covered up in tape. "What if they get out?"

"-sigh- they won't get out." Jack said before he shot both guards in the legs. "We, not any more since they are cerpol for the time being."

"Oh my god, that's horrible."

"Hey, it's either live or die in this hell hole of a place and right now Josh, we need to live."

"That is true."

"Good, now we need to leave this pace now-"

"RED ALERT! The prisoner has escaped! I repet the prisoner has escaped! Block all exits!" The speaker person (?) yelled out.

"Before Groznyj Grad goes on lock down..." Jack said with a bored expression. "Great, now we're stuck here now because we took too long."

"So what do we do now?" Josh asked his older brother.

"Let me see..."

"Eva."

"That's right, she could help us."

"But how do we find her?"

"I don't know but we might as well start looking for her."

"Alright, lets get going." With that, both brothers quietly began to walk, well, anywhare they could go to or have access too.

4 hours and 40mins af wondering around later...

~ Groznyj Grad Weapons Lad: Main Wing ~

Yeah they did alot of wondering/ looking for Eva but failed badly. Until Josh suddely remember about Snake planting C4's in the main wing of Groznyj Grad to destroy the Shagohod.

"How couldn't you remember about that one important information of this god damn game?" Jack asked Josh while both of them were quietly walking to the main wing.

"Well sorry but's hard to remember stuff if I'm in a hurry." Josh said. "But never mind that, we only got 20mins to find Snake and Eva before this place explodes like hell."

"Shut up, we're here already." Jack said before he and Josh walked in the huge until they notice something was off. "Something's wrong..."

"Yeah, you're right, where are all the workers? And the guards?" Josh asked before he walked next to Jack; who looking at the Shagohod.

"Don't move." A female voice said to them while pressing two guns on both brother's necks. "Drop your weapons to the floor. Now."

'Damn it.' Both Jack and Josh thoughtat once before they put their guns on the floor.

"Good, now be good men and follow me." All three of them then began to walk until they were in front of the Shagohod while two other people; with their backs turn, were standing there too. "Volgin, here are the imposters."

"Well done Boss." The tall man known as Volgin said before he turn around to face them.

'Boss...?' Both brothers then turn their heads to see none other The Boss standing there. 'Yup, we're screwed...'

"Leave them... alone." Another female voice said to Volgin, both Jack and Josh then looked down at the floor to Eva in pain. "They have nothing to do with this, so leave them alone."

"Now if I did that then they would go tell CIA about my plans." Volgin said while smirking at the same time too. "Besides these two attack and shot two of my man, so they have a lot to do with this now."

"But, we didn't even try." Josh said.

"Yeah, they were really weak if they could get themselfs knocked out by two teens." Jack also said.

"Wait, teens?" Ocelot said before walked over to both brothers and then removed their mask to see their faces. "Teens, how emberissing for two grown men to be taken down by kids."

"_Why does everyone call us kids_?" Josh asked Jack in Italian annoyed as hell.

"_I don't know but it's annoying as hell_." Jack also said in Italian annoyed too.

"_I swear, every place we go someone is bound to call us kids._"

"_Man, that's bull shit._"

"What are you two saying?" The Boss asked them since she couldn't understand them.

"Nothing." Both brothers said at once before they felt the guns press down on their necks harder.

"Snake!" Volgin yelled out before he turned around to look at Snake; who was wearing a different outfit.

Both Jack and Josh turned around before they notice two things. One, The Boss didn't have them anymore and two, Volgin is the one who has them now. 'How the hell did they do that?' Both brother thought at once confused as hell while looking back and fourth at The Boss and Volgin.

"Just to make sure you two don't leave." Volgin said then he grabbed both brother's shoulders before sending 50 volts of electricty into their bodies only cousing Jack huge amount of pain. (A/N: Josh doesn't feel any pain people remember that)

"_AAAAAHHHHH_!" Jack yelled out before he fall to the floor twiching in pain.

"..." Josh on the other hand, didn't say anything so he just sanded there with a blank face. "Was that suppose to hurt or somthing?"

"Hmm, looks like we got ourselfs a tough one." Voglin said before he chuckeled.

"Oh shit..."

"Leave them alone Volgin." Snake said to him.

"But of course, they could wait." Volgin said before he grinned. "But first..."

Next thing that Josh knew, he was on the floor next to Jack with red leqiud coming out of his right side. "What... the hell just happen?" Josh asked confused while trying to stop the blood from coming out of his body.

"There that should keep him down for a while." Volgin said grinning even more before he looked back at Snake.

'You okay Josh?" Jack asked his brother in concern.

"Knowing that I can't feel pain for shit, I'm fine." Josh said to grinning at the same time.

Both brothers looked up to see others qiuet while Snake was glaring at Volgin in a very pissed off way. While Volgin was grining at the same time before he said something. "This woman was found snooping around my underground vault. When she was captured, look what we found on her." Volgin then took ot what look a microflim disk then showed it to them. "The Philosophers' Legacy. This mircrofilm contains all the information regarding the might say that this film itself is the Philosophers' Lagacy."

So we're going to do a time skip since, for some reason, the rest of these parts bored me to death. Now we're going to were they're having a motorcycle escape or some sort of thing because that was the only part that I find very intersting out of this whole game and also it was because it was raining there too when it's not raining here right now.

"Turn left!" Josh yelled at Jack since he was the one who was driving the motorcycle.

"Don't fall back you two!" Eva yelled at them since she and Snake were ahead of them. "The lake is a little bit more up ahead so don't slow down!"

"Got it!" Jack yelled back tryong to avoid anything that could couse them to fall. "Josh, there's an emeny over there!"

"Right on it bro!" Josh yelled out tryin for some reason, to hit the emeny's head. "Come on let me hit one of them or at least let me shoot their legs!"

"Just shoot damn it!" Snkae yelled at Josh annoyed.

"What?_!_" Josh then (some how) shooting three enemies at once with only two bullets. "Hell yeah!"

'That... was weird.' Both Eva and Jack thought at once before sweat dropping.

"Look like they finally gave up." Snake said to them while looking to make sure.

"Don't start celebrating yet. We're leaking fuel..." Eva said looking at the gas meter.

Snake looked to the side of the gas tank to see that it had a bullet hole in it. "Damn it! The tank's shot up." Snake said to her, Eva then looked to the side of the tank to see at the bullet hole.

"EVA!" Both Jack and Josh yelled out pointing at a log that was up ahead the road.

"Shit!" Eva yelled out then turning the motorcycle to the side cousing both Snake and her to flip out and fall to the edge of a small cliff.

"Jack stop!" Josh yelled out to his older brother.

"Crap!" Jack yelled before grabbing Josh's arm. "We're jumping for it bro!"

"Wait what?_!_"

Jack then pushed Josh and himself off the motorcycle and to the edge of the cliff that just happens to be there. Josh having faster reflixes, then grabbed a tree branche before he grabbed Jack by the ankel proventing his fall. Both of them then heard an explosion after that.

"The hell Jack! At least you could have given me a freaking warning!" Josh yelled at Jack annoyed.

"Hey! You're the one who didn't give a f(beep)ing warning when we fought The Fear! So don't say shit!" Jack yelled back. "And beside, we live didn't we?"

"Damn, point taken."

"Good, now you can let me go."

"Okay."

"Wait, no-"

Josh then let go of Jack's ankel letting fall flat on his back with a loud thud sound, before Josh let go of the tree branch landing on the floor on his feet.

"I had that one coming." Jack said before he got up from the floor. "Aww, that hurt like hell."

"Hey, what's that on your back?" Josh asked noticing something on his older brother's back.

"The hell?" Jack then turned around to see rock (literally) piercing through his back while little bits of blood began to slip out of the wound. "When did this happen?"

"Most likely when you fall but it's a 21 Jump street moment though."

"Well, let just go before I pass out from the pain or blood loss."

"Okay."

20mins of walking/ carring later...

Now we see Josh carring an out cold Jack on his back for two reasons. One, Jack decide to leave the rock on his back since neither him or Josh didn't had any idea hpw to remove the rock. And two, after 10mins of walking Jack passed out from loss of blood and Josh was now forced to carry him.

"Hang in there bro, we're almost there." Josh said to Jack while making sure they didn't fall in a hole or something.

"JOSH!" A female voice called out to him.

"Huh?" Josh then looked up to see Eva running up to him.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Eva said before she notice Jack on Josh's back. "What happen to Jack?"

"He got stabbed by a rock."

"How long was he like this?"

"For about 20mins but he passed out 10mins ago."

"Lets get him on the plane, I'll take a look at his wounds there."

"Alright."

With that, both of them went to where the plane was at, Jost then notice that Snake wasn't there with them. "Hey, where's Snake?"

"Snake... went to fight The Boss." Eva said in sad tone of voice. "But he'll be back, I know it."

"Yeah, he will... (Damn that battle sucked)" Josh thought to himself.

"Josh... where are we?" Jack asked his younger brother while his vision was same what brulry.

"We're close to the plane with Eva." Josh said to him. "Just hang in there for a litttle longer bro."

"Fine... but if I don't live... you have my PSP and my laptop..."

"As much... as I really want that."

Eva then smacked Josh on the back of his head after hearing this. "Josh, don't you ever talk like that again." Eva said to him.

"Okay, jeez, you didn't have to hit me." Josh said to her.

"Good."

Both of them then realized that they had already made it to where the plane was at, Eva then went inside the plane first so she can help Josh bring in Jack inside too since he was still weak. After that, they decied to remove the rock from Jack's back since they also knew Snake was going to take a while to fight the The boss. By the time did come back to the plane both Eva ad Josh had already removed the rock with Jack still alive and now sitting in the front next to Eva.

* * *

><p>Riolu: Damn it! This chapter took too long for me to write.<p>

Marth: Well no one told you to use four pages of paper.

Random: That is true, so don't complain for shit.

Riolu: Oh shut up, but at least I didn't say who wasn't coming back.

Marth and Random: What?

Riolu: ... bye! (Author runs out of the door)

Marth: Get back here! (Goes after author)

Random: Review if you want people! (Also goes after author)

*Unknown character walks in* ahem... as of this point, you all should know that two new characters are gonna join this insane adventure. That is all...

*Starts dancing to caramelldansen*


	39. Chapter 39

Unknown person: ... and we're back ... the story will continue and i will dance away ... once you get to the bottom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

~ Kid Icarus: Uprising ~

So where last left Anna, she went to go get Pit thinking it was going to be easy, well sadly that didn't happen. Instead, the subspace had decide to send a Galleom to kill Anna to get her out of the way so they can go on with their plans. And now, you people who are reading this story my continued reading this story.

"_AAAAAHHHHH!_!" Anna kept on running and screaming still trying to get away from the Galleom. 'Why does everything bad happen to me?_!_'

"Anna!" Pit called out from behind the Galleom since he, Tim, and John were trying to catch up to her.

"Pit! And two other guards that I don't know!"

"How can... she run... in heels?" Tim asked John while trying to catch his breath.

"I don't... know." John said also trying to catch his breath.

"Turn left child." A female voice said to Anna.

"Huh, wait, left?" Anna asked before she she ran left like the voice said to her, the Galleom then tried to run left but (stupidly) slipped and fall on its side. "Um, okay, that was stupid and weird at the same time."

"Anna, are you OK?" Pit asked when he finally caught up to her with Tim and John.

"How can... you run..." Tim said while gasping for air.

"In... heels?" John asked also gasping for air.

"I don't know, I just could." Anna said to them.

"It's getting back up child." The same female voice said to Anna.

"Huh?" Anna then turned around to see the Galleom getting back up on his feet. "Oh crap, it's getting back up."

Pit quietly turned around to see the Galleom was indeed getting back up. "Tim, John, get Anna out of here while I try to hold this thing back, hurry." Pit said to them before he took out his blades/ bow.

"Yes sir." Both Tim and John said at once before turned to Anna. "Come on, while we still have a chance." Tim said then he grabbed Anna's hand before he started to run with Anna trying to catch up with his speed.

"Wait! We can't just leave Pit to fight that thing alone!"Anna yelled at them.

"He's the general of an army! He can take care of himself!" John yelled back her.

"But-"

"No buts!" Tim yelled interrupting Anna. "The general gave us an order and we're not going to disobey him!"

'And it would make up for earlier too.' John thought to himself while remembering what had happen earlier that same day before all that had started.

"But I wanted to prove to her that I don't really rely on everyone to help me for everything..." Anna said out loud remembering something from a few days ago.

Flashback six days ago...

We see Anna on the coach in living room of the mansion just looking up at the ceiling deep in thought. "-sigh- why I can't have a weapon like Jack, Sara, Josh, Kaya, and Chris?" Anna asked out loud in a bored way.

"What are you talking about?" A female voice asked Anna from behind appearing out of no where.

"Holy crap!" Anna then fall off the couch before she looked up to see Riolu standing there with an amused face. "When did you get in here?"

"The second you asked something."

"Jeez, I didn't even hear you walk in."

"It something I learned to do a while back."

"Whatever." Anna then got up from the floor before she sat back down on the couch.

"By the way, what were you asking earlier?" Riolu asked her out of curiosity.

"I was just wondering why I don't have any weapon yet but the others do." Anna said to her.

"That's a very simple answer, it's because you rely on everyone to help you." Riolu said to her coldly. "So in result, your weapon wont come until you can prove that you need to rely on everyone so much anymore."

"But I don't rely on everyone." Anna said back to her. "And even if I did, it would be only for school."

"If you say so." Riolu then began to walk away into one of the many halls of the mansion.

"I don't rely on everyone for so much help... do I?" Ann then began to question herself.

End of flashback...

'I don't want people especially Riolu, to think that of me at all.' Anna thought to herself sadly, before she looked up at Tim. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you!"

"What are you-" Before Tim got to finish Anna had then (some how) kicked Tim's arm hard enough to make him let go of her. "OWW!"

Quietly taking this advantage, Anna then turned around and started running back to where Pit was fight the Galleom. "Sorry but I wont have Pit fight that thing on his own!" Anna yelled back at them. "Besides I have the Yellow Sheep with me."

Back with Pit...

So most of the building that was there were now either destroy or just falling apart while some of the people around that area were trying to escape from that whole mess so they don't get involved at all.

"I don't think I can hold that thing back anymore." Pit said as he was breathing heavily while hiding behind a crack. "At this rate, it's going to kill me."

"Pit!" Anna called out to him when she got there before stopping a few feet away from the Galleom. "Hey! You stupid Galleom! I'm over here!"

"GGGGRRRRAAAA!" The Galleom then let out a screech of anger after hearing Anna calling it stupid then it turned around to look at Anna before charging at her.

"Anna!" Pit called out to her shock that she was just standing there. "Don't just stand there, run!"

"..." Anna didn't say or do anything only just stand there while watching the Galleom charge at her but just before the Galleom got close enough to Anna, she quietly jumped into the air then landing on the Galleom's head. "Lend me your strength Yellow Sheep." Anna said before she (literally) drover her left hand into the back of the Galleom's head.

"Oh dang..." Pit said in shock after seeing Anna do that. 'Note to self: don't piss her off.'

"General- oh dang." Tim said when he and John saw Anna on the Galleom's head. "What did we miss right now?"

"I... honestly don't know." John said to him.

Anna then quietly pulled back her hand before jumping off the Galleom's head and landed safely on floor. "Dang it... I just broke my arm." Anna said while grabbing her left arm while some blood dripped down to the floor. "Oh well, looks like I'm fighting with one arm."

"Anna! You don't stand a chance with only one arm! Get out of there!" Pit called out to her.

"Please listen to him!" Tim also yelled out.

"And besides, you only 10 years old! You have so much to live for!" John yelled out.

A red vain then popped out of Anna's forehead since she was now annoyed as hell. "For your information, I'm 15 years old not 10!" Anna yelled at them annoyed as hell. "I really wish someone would get my age right and not judge me for being short!"

'She's 15 I thought she was 13.' Pit thought to himself before sweat dropping.

"Really? I thought you 10 because you're a flat chest and all." John said to Anna. (A/N: What the f(beep)?_!_ Don't these people learn?_!_)

"-sigh- what's your name?" Anna asked him in a very calm way for some reason.

"It's John."

"Nice name, it reminds me of one of my friends."

"Where is she getting at sir?" Tim whispered Pit confused.

"I don't know." Pit whispered back also confused.

"Let me tell you a small story John." Anna said to him while giving a small smile too. "Someone told me, straight up, that I had a flat chest you know what I did John?"

"Um, no, what did you do?" John asked her some what scared now realizing his mistake.

"Well let just say..."

The Galleom then looked at Anna very pissed off before it charged at her once again. But when it got close to Anna, she had (literally) stopped the Galleom with just her hand on it's face. Now one could have sworn that the Galleom looked terrified after this.

"That I destroy the robot he was using to terrify many people." Anna finally said before a bright light came from her hand and then go in the Galleom's body. "So note this John and don't forget it." A sharp blade then came out of the Galleom's back before it fall on it's side. "Don't ever call a girl a flat chest unless you want to live."

"Y-yes ma'am." John said scared as hell now.

"Good." Anna then moved her hand out in the air before an object came into her open hand. "Sweet, I got chakrams but now I feel like I'm cosplaying Axel."

"You have done well." A female voice said to Anna from behind.

"Huh?" Anna said before she turned around to see goddess Palutena standing there.

"Great goddess Palutena!" Pit, Tim, and John yelled out in high alert now then they quietly ran in front of Palutena before they bowed in respect.

"It's alright." Palutena said to them before she looked back at Anna. "I must thank you for saving my people from awful machine right now."

"No need, beside I was only sent here to get Pit." Anna said to her.

"Why?" Pit asked confused.

"(I just told you earlier man) well it's kinda hard explain." Anna said to them while annoyed at the same time but showed no signs of it. "There's this army that wants to take control of many worlds and this one, so me and my friends with other people are trying to stop them."

"What's this army called?" Tim asked.

"The Subspace Army."

"So you need Pit for the time being then?" Palutena asked Anna before she nodded her head for yes. "Alright, Pit go with her for the time being until everything is over."

"Okay, lady Palutena." Pit said to her before bowing.

"Thank you so much lady Palutena." Anna said.

"It is no problem just be careful Yellow Sheep." Palutena said addressing Anna by the curse.

"Huh? You know about the curse?"

"Yes, I do, you see eight of my guards were chosen many years ago."

"Oh, I see..."

"For many years I had also wonder when they'll come back but now I know they'll never come back." Palutena said then a singel tear drop ran down her face before she wiped away with her hand. "But I all I wish for now is for your safety and yours too Pit."

"I'll be fine goddess Palutena so don't worry about it." Pit said to her. "I promise as general that I'll return home safely."

"And I also promise to bring him home safely too." Anna also said to Palutena.

"Okay, now get going, you two shouldn't waste any more time." Palutena said to them.

"Alright, lets go Pit." Anna said before she moved her and then opened a portal to the smash mansion. "Bye Palutena."

"Good-bye for now goddess Palutena." Pit said then he and Anna walked in the portal before it closed behind them.

But before they even left, one of the cooks came in. "Goddess Palutena, there was an unknown disturbance while we were cooking. We didn't know what was, so we ignored it." The cook said.

"Really? I wonder what it was." Palutena said before she and the other three began to walk back to the castle.

Unknown to them, the rose bush started shaking and a figure shook its way out of it. "... I think there's a thorn in _that area_. This isn't gonna be easy..." The person said before he gulped in fear. (A/N: If you're a guy who's reading this than you should know what he is talking about)

~ Smash Mansion: Command Room ~

The portal then opened in the command room to where some of the smashers were at except for three people which were Link, Kaya and Jack (who just came back with Snake) for some odd reason.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Anna said to them. "And I brought Pit back with me too."

"Um, okay." Sara said to her.

"Is something wrong?" Pit asked them.

"Y... yeah there is." Samus said to them.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked before she notice Snake sitting next to Zelda. "Oh Snake's here does that mean Jack and Josh are back too?"

"That's the thing Anna." Emily said. "Jack and Snake came back but..."

"Josh... isn't coming back." Chris said to Anna finishing Emily's sentces for her.

"..." Anna didn't say anything after this, she was just trying to figure what they just told her.

"Anna? Are you ok?" Pit asked her concern.

The next thing everyone knew Anna then collasped from shock and the loss of blood. Everyone called out to her then Pit caught her in his arms before he quietly took her to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Unknown person: These people weigh a lot. (Drags in Author and co.) Now I need to get f(beep) out of here and help that dude who "died"... (runs away while dancing to the numa numa song)<p>

Riolu: Oww, my head...

Marth: What happen to us?

Random: I don't know... the hell?

Riolu: What is... huh? someone finshed this for me?

Marth: Now that is just plain weird.

Random: It is, oh well review if you want people.


	40. Chapter 40

Riolu: Should I even say something?

Marth: Yes, because it's the right thing to do.

Random: And also because you got distracted too.

Riolu: Okay fine, I didn't up date because I was watching a show on YouTube for the past three or four weekends.

Marth: And that would be?

Random: If it's enough to make you watch that thing last two weekend to watch that then spill it.

Riolu: I was watching Red vs. Blue and reading other fanfic stories too.

Marth: I wont say anything about this at all.

Random: Me either, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

The next day...

~ Smash City: Ice cream shop ~

So here's a fact, there were only five ice cream shops out of the whole city but were in different locations. Anyways, in one of these ice cream shops was Riolu; who was still very much pissed off at Master Hand, eating a very large bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream while sitting close to the window.

"Stupid Master Hand getting mad at me for getting into a fight at school." Riolu mumbled under her breath before taking another bite of her ice cream. "I never wanted to go school in the first place so why even bother..."

A few more people walked in the shop talking about something that Riolu had no interest but chose to listen either way since she had nothing to do.

"She is a b(beep) man." A female said to one of group members.

'Aw crap, gossip people.' Riolu thought annoyed then taking another bite of her ice cream. 'Just ignored them and you'll be fine.'

"I know right but it just..." Another female said but stop when she saw Riolu near by. "Hey, isn't that person the daughter of the guy who lives up hill?"

The rest of the members then turned their heads to the detraction of where Riolu was at. "Yeah, I think she is." A male said to his group. "What was her name?"

'And now I'm leaving.' Riolu thought then she got up from her chair and then walking out the door with her ice cream in hand, until she heard what they said next.

"She's also they one who almost killed all of the smashers and a close friend of hers too." Another male said to the person next to him.

"Really? That's horrible." The other person said.

'I didn't mean to do that to them...' Riolu thought to her self sadly before she quietly walked out the door trying to hold back her tears in shame. 'Besides, I did the right thing by erasing the memories of all the smashers and also they don't deserve to live with the memories for the rest of their lives.'

A few seconds after Riolu thought of this, people soon began to scream and run away from the area out of fear when something began to attack all them.

~ Smash Mansion: Infirmary ~

The infirmary was just simple, nine beds on each side of the room with a small desk next to each bed and a lamp on it. The room was a bleach color and so were the beds, in one of these beds was Anna since you people might remember that she passed out from shock after she learn what had happen to Josh and the loss of blood from her open wound on her right arm... or was it left? I can't remember, oh well.

"Huh...?" Anna then began to slowly open her eyes trying to get use to the lights of the room. "Ow, my arm hurts..." She then sat up straight to look at her arm in which was covered in bandages before she looked down at the floor trying to remember had happen. "What happen? And how long was I out?"

"Since yesterday." Pit's voice said to her.

Anna then looked to where she thought she had heard Pit, and sure enough he was standing a few feet away from her bed. "Hey Pit, did you just say I was out since yesterday?" Anna asked him a bit confused.

"Yeah, you scared everyone really bad." Pit said. "Do you remember what happen?"

"... yeah... I do -sniff-... I can't believe he's gone..."

Pit then walked over to Anna before he pulled her into a light hug. "You know it's bad to hold in emotions like that." Pit said to her.

"Ah... AAAHHH!" Anna cried out loudly while hugging Pit tightly. "I want him back! We need him! Kaya needs him! It's not fair!"

"I know." Pit said to her softly before he placed a hand on her head. "I know."

~ In the command room ~

So the only people that were in the command room at that time were Master Hand, Fox, Sara, Chris, Random, Samus and Link since the others didn't want to be there at all for any reason that we may never know... and Crazy was somewhere in the mansion but no one really knows where exactly so oh well.

"Did Riolu come yet?" Master Hand asked Random who then shook her head no.

"She might be still mad at you Master Hand." Random said. "I tried calling her cell phone but all I get is voice mail."

"Just give her time to calm down." Samus said to them. "But for right now we need to figure out what to do now."

"We should take a small break until everything calms down." Chris said to them. "Yesterday was to much for us especially for Jack, Kaya, and Anna."

"He does have a good point Master Hand." Fox said. "Some of the others also need time to figure out what to do next."

"I guess you're right." Master Hand said before he looked (?) at Sara. "How is Kaya holding up?"

"Well, Jack is still with her since last night." Sara pointed out to him. "He told me that Kaya wouldn't go to sleep until five in the morning 'cause she was crying the whole night."

"That will be a problem for all of us." Samus said. "It well also be hard for her fight in battle with so much sorrow in her heart."

"Samus has a point, if Kaya goes into like that she's going to be killed." Fox also said.

"True this only happen once but right after she lost both of her parents well, let just say we had to keep a close eye on her for one whole month." Sara said to them.

"Fine but just until everything calms down." Master Hand said in defeat.

"I'll try to call Riolu again maybe this time-" Random was then cut off when her cell phone went off giving an odd song. "What the hell? Hello?"

"Random!" Riolu's voice yelled out from the other side of the phone in a panic. "Thank god that you picked up! There's trouble in the city and I need help!"

"Oww! You yelled in my ear damn it!"

"Damn it girl! Just get over here and bring help- oh flying shit!" The phone then ended with a long beeping sound before Random put her phone away and looked at the others who had confused looks on there faces.

"What was that about?" Fox asked Random.

"I really don't know but Riolu yelled something about the city being in danger." Random said before she got up from her chair. "Well, I'm going to the city to make sure she's not overacting about a fly or something so later." With that said, Random walked out of the command room and out the mansion doors.

~ Smash City: Center of the city ~

Most of the city was very much destroyed at the point while the last few citizens made a run for it sense they didn't want to get caught in the whole mess. Actually, they were just plan scared of the thing that was attacking the city.

"Where the hell are the others?" Asked a very, very pissed or annoyed Riolu; who had a katana in hand. "I swear, if they didn't believe me they are so going to get if from me especially sense I'm fighting a freaking Galleom!"

Yes people Riolu was indeed fighting the same Galleom that Anna thought she had killed back at Kid Icarus, so now the Galleom is pissed like freaking hell ever sense the battle finished. "GGGGRRRRAAAA!" The Galleom screeched out in anger trying to kill or destroy anything in sight. "WWWAAA! AAHH! SSHH!"

Riolu just blinked a few times after this before she snapped back into her since. 'Call me insane but was that thing trying to talk?" Riolu asked out loud confused as heck before she shook her head. "What am I saying? That thing can't talk for shit."

The Galleom then looked at Riolu with a pissed off look before taking it's cannon out from it's arm. From it's point of view, the Galleom was trying to lock on Riolu but was having a hard time sense it was damaged from its vision enough so it made it imposable to lock on right.

'Look likes it can't see anything good.' Riolu thought to herself. 'Maybe if I go around it to it's back I can destroyed from there, that's the only chance I got.' with that in thought, Riolu then began to carefully walk around the Galleom but just before she got the chance to go all around it a child had came out of no where grabbing Riolu left arm.

"Please help me find my momma and papa!" The child cried out to Riolu.

"Wait, what?_!_" Riolu asked the child confused,the Galleom then looked towards the direction to where Riolu and the child were at before it's cannon began to light up with a few seconds. "SHIT!" Riolu quietly grabbed the child before running away just barely dodging the ray by a few inches. "Damn that was a close one."

"Thank you ma'am." The child said to Riolu giving a wide grin at the same time too. "Think of this as my way of repaying you."

"What are you-!" Riolu stopped when the child took out a dagger from his sleeve before stabbing Riolu in the arm making it through. "Son of a-!"

"Hehehe, thank you again." The child said before turning into shadow bugs then disappearing.

"Riolu!" Random called out then appearing next to her friend before noticing the knife going through Riolu's arm. "Did the enemy do that?"

"No, I did this to me myself because I'm still mad at Master Hand." Riolu said in a cruel sarcasm way to Random.

"You're mad because I didn't believe you huh?"

"No freaking shit lady."

"Sorry."

The Galleom was now some what red in frustrated since it was just ignored right there and on. "Where is she?_!_ I know she's here in this place!" The Galleom yelled ou- wait... what?

Both Random and Riolu looked at each other confused as hell before Riolu took out a bottle of pills. "This thing must be screwing with my head." Riolu said before throwing the bottle of pills away somewhere.

"Wasn't that your pain killer?" Random asked.

"No, I left that one at home."

"Oh, well okay but did you heard that thing talk?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Good, I'm not losing it."

"I know she is here! Bring her to me so I can destroy her!" The Galleom yelled out again... so not use to it talking.

'So damn weird that it's talking." Random and Riolu thought at once before sweat dropping.

"So, um, Random, who is it talking about? Because I have no freaking clue what's going on anymore." Riolu said.

"It's most likely talking about Anna." Random said to her. "Yup, it's talking about her."

"So call Master Hand and tell him to send here right now."

"Um yeah about that."

"Oh my freaking god, what the hell happen?"

"Well she broke her arm while fighting that thing."

Riolu then looked down at the floor before she shook her head in disappointment. "-sigh- once their training starts, remind me to teach them how to do something like that without breaking a bone." Riolu said to Random. "Other than that, should there be anything else that I must know about right now?"

"Actually, there is." Random said to her sweat dropping at the same time too.

But before Random got the chance to tell Riolu, the Galleom had shot a spear hitting Riolu death straight in the heart while forcing her to a near by wall with great strength that it made huge crack appeared around where Riolu was pined.

"Flying son of a-!" Riolu yelled out in pain before she coughed out some blood.

"Holy flying cheese!" Random yelled out in shock before dodging another spear that the Galleom had. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"Bring that f(beep) whore to me!" The Galleom yelled out in anger while trying to catch Random but was failing horribly sense she was dodging all of it's attacks. (A/N: Yeah I know called Anna a whore, so don't bitch about it)

"Random!" Riolu called out to her friend. "Move out of the way so I can use it!"

"Wait what?_!_" Random asked before realizing what she was talking about. "Wait, you're going to use that!_?_"

On the other side of the city...

Many of the people were watching the battle from a distance (by only watching cloud of black smoke come) sense they didn't want to get caught in the whole freaking mess. "I hope their OK." One of the people said to someone else.

"Me too, but I heard that it was send from the subspace army." Another person said to same person.

Just after this person said something, everyone saw what look like a blue sero (I think that's how it's spelled) before it disappears a few seconds when it did. "Oh my god!" A few people yelled out in shock.

"Did Riolu really just used that?_!_" Someone else yelled out in shock.

Many of the people began to panic sense they didn't know what to do at all. But all of the failed to notice a a young male teen with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, has slightly tanned skin and drinking an ICEE had walked up to them from behind until he said something to them. "Hey, what's going on over there?" The teen asked as he continued to drink his ICEE.

The man that was next to the teen was startled when he appeared out of nowhere. "Sir, who are you?" The man asked some what freaked out.

"I'm just a random person looking for somebody." The teen said to him. "So like I said, what's going on over there?"

"A terrible battle is happening right now." A woman said to the teen.

"And right now those who live in that area are forced to leave so they don't get caught in that whole mess." Another person also said to the teen.

"But I need to go look for my friend over there." The teen said to them. "And also, there's this place I need to go too."

"And that place would be?" The same man asked the teen.

"Hold this." The teen said giving the man his ICEE before taking out a letter from his back pocket then showing it to the man. "I'm suppose to go this place."

The man then gave back the ICEE to the teen before taking the letter from him looking at the envelop closely. Then the man turned the envelop around before gasping when he saw the smash symbol on it. "By the way my name is D-"

* * *

><p>Marth: What the hell?<p>

Random: Why did you stop there?

Riolu: I didn't someone must have- (All three get knocked out with darts)

(Unknown person comes in) Unknown person: I'm like coming in two chapters so later. (Drags knocked out people out the door)

_Review if you want people._


	41. Chapter 41

Unknown person: (Drags in people from last chapter) Go back to reading. (Use a smoke bomb but failed before running away)

Riolu: Oww, my neck...

Marth: What happened?

Random: I don't know... huh? someone already typed up the next chapter.

Riolu: How odd.

Marth: Yeah, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 50<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Kaya's room ~

The room was dark, the cretins were closed preventing any light to come in the room. The only light that was there at the moment was the disk lamp were Jack sat quietly in he chair while looking up at the ceiling blankly.

"You idiot..." Jack whispered since he didn't want to wake up Kaya; who had some tears running down on the side of her face. "We could have made it back if they didn't showed up." Jack then closed his eyes remembering what had happen.

Flashback a day ago...

~ Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater ~

Snake had returned to the plane by the time Eva and Josh had removed the rock from Jack's back so the were now ready to leave that hell hole. "Sit down here bro." Josh said to Jack while helping him sit down on the chair next to Eva; who was going to drive the plane out of there. "Just take it easy for a bit."

"Thanks for helping me out." Jack said to Josh.

"No problem that's what brothers are for."

"Ready to go?" Eva asked them but then notice Snake had kept the door to the plane open while standing there with his left hand open. "Snake?"

Something then left Snake's hand when the wind came sending it out the door while Snake tried to look for it out side for a moment before he closed the door and turned to the others. "It's nothing." Snake said to them before he took off his belt with all of his guns on it then dropping it next to the door.

"It's finally over." Jack said before sighing in relief.

'Wait, wasn't something else suppose to happen?' Josh asked himself while trying to remember.

As if on cue, the plane began to shake a bit before it stopped. "Snake!" Ocelot called out from the outside of the plane appearing next to the window where Jack was sitting at in a hover cart.

"Ocelot!' Snake yelled out either shock, surprise, or pissed off.

'This guy doesn't know when to give up.' Jack thought.

'Damn, I jinxes this one.' Josh thought before he sweat dropped at this.

A/N: People if you ever played this game then you can guess what happen next and if not then look it up because I'm not going to type it all down for you people. Now back to the story.

Snake was looking out the door (which was now gone) to where Ocelot had jumped out of. "Snake give me a hand!" Eva yelled trying to pull back the control handles to the plane but failing horribly.

'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!' Both brothers thought to themselves in fear while dealing with the presser of the plane going up.

Snake quietly went over to Eva before placing both of his hands on the control handles then trying to help Eva pull it back before making the plane up word. "WHOA!" Josh yells out stumbling back from the other three before he manged to grab the edge of the open (less) door of the plane then pulling himself up from the floor. "Damn it people! I could have fallen out!"

"But you didn't!" Jack yelled back at Josh until he notice some trees up ahead. "Holy flying fucking shit!"

Just as the plane got close to the trees, both Snake and Eva had manged to pull back the control handles in time before the plane could crash into the trees. "We made it." Eva said before she sigh in relief with Snake.

"Thank god..." Jack said while clenching onto the chair out of fear. "Master Hand is such a dead man when we get home."

Josh also sighed in relief knowing it was over, until all of them heard something from outside. "What is that?" Josh asked before he looked out the door to see what it was. "Aww, come on!"

The reason Josh had yelled that out was because the Subspace had sent ten or thirty of Buckots, Puppits, Cymubs, Armights, Floows, and Auroros all at once to destroy the plane that Snake, Eva, Jack, and Josh were riding in.

"Damn, and here I thought we could finally get home." Snake said to them before he sigh. "It was nice knowing all of you."

"Yeah..." Eva said in a sad tone of voice.

Jack sat there quietly just thinking about all of things he could have done if the Subspace army had never came into everyone's lives, but then Jack raised his left hand to catch a sliver a pocket watch. "What the hell? Josh?" Jack said before he and the other two look back to see Josh standing in front of the door (less) of the plane.

"Jack..." Josh said then he turned to look his older giving a small smile at same time before saying something in Italian. "Dire a tutti che mi dispiace per fare questo" Josh then grabbed the top of the door (less) before pulling himself out of the plane and onto the roof.

"Josh!" Jack yelled out to his younger brother in shock.

Snake ran to the door before looking out to see Josh standing on the edge of the plane with his axe in hand. "Josh! Get back in here." Snake yelled out to him.

"Sorry but I can't do that!" Josh yelled back before he (literally) jumped off the edge of the plane and towards to the enemy that were behind them, then Josh started to attack them while still in the air. "Get the hell out of here while you guys still can!" Josh yells to Snake.

"Eva!" Snake yelled out.

"On it!" Eva yelled back before she began to press some buttons.

"What?_!_ No I'm not going to leave my brother behind!" Jack yelled trying to get out of his sit belt but was stop by Snake; who walks very fast. "Snake, I can't let him fight those things on his own! So let me go!"

"You can't fight in the condensation you're in!" Snake yells back forcing Jack's arms away from the sit belt. "Josh is doing this to us and you!"

"But-"

"Jack! Listen to him!" Eva snapped at him. "Besides, we're already too far off to help him now so give it up." Jack just fall back into his chair feeling numb after that then he turned his head away from Snake and Eva before shedding some silent tears.

End of flash back...

Once Jack opened his eyes again more tears ran down his face before taking out the sliver pocket watch holding it in a tight grip. "You idiot." Jack whispered before he looked at Kaya; who was still sleeping. "We already lost enough and now you made everything worst."

Right after Jack said this, there was a loud explosion that made some objects to move around for a bit while making both Jack and Kaya jolt up in surprise. "What was that?" Kaya asked Jack while robbing her eyes.

"I don't know." Jack then went and open the cretins before he saw smoke coming from the city. "Something's is happening in the city and it doesn't look good either."

"We should go over there and help." Kaya then sat up straight before she started to put in her shoes.

"Are you sure? The others could handle it."

"But they might not be able to handle it though."

"-sigh- alright but don't let your emotions get to you."

"I'll try." With that both of them walked out of the room to meet up with some of the others at the front of the mansion.

Back at Smash City...

Nothing much to say about other than the fact that the City look liked shit after the sero had passed but some how failed to kill the Galleom; in which is even more pissed off like hell since Riolu had did that to it.

"How the hell did it live after that?" Random asked while hiding behind a crate. "I need to call Master Hand so he can send some help... where's my cell phone?" Random then look back to see her phone next to Riolu on the floor and on the other side of the street too. "What the? How the hell did it get over there?"

"Man, this looks bad." Ness said to Random appearing out of no where while making her jolt at the same time in surprise. "So what's the plan? How do we kill that thing?"

"Okay two things you should right now Ness, one, where the hell did you come from? And two, I don't have a plan right now at all." Random said to him still some what freaked out.

"Then we should help Riolu." Fox said to Random while causing her to jolt up in surprise once again. "She might be still alive if we get her out of there and to a hospital."

"But the wounds she has right now." Samus said to them. "I doubt she could have live through that, the wound is going through her heart I believe."

'I just give up with them right now." Random thought to herself with a bored look. "Anyways, we'll figure out how to get Riolu out of there later."

"Then what do we do?" Falco asked looking at the Galleom that was still very much pissed off. "How do we destroy that thing if it doesn't stop moving."

"Some of us have to distrack it." Meta Knight said. "While the rest of us fight it head on."

"Who's going to be the bet?" DK asked them.

Everyone then looked at Lucas, Luigi, Pichu, and Yoshi at the same time before the other four looked back at the others then realizing that they were going to make them be the bet. "Oh god..." All four of them said at once in a panic.

"Mario! Please don't make me go!" Luigi cried out in fear.

"I don't want to die!" Lucas cried out in fear.

"Me too!" Pichu also cried out.

Some of them sighed bored or annoyed as freaking hell at the point. "Well, those are out." Snake said.

"What about you Yoshi?" Peach asked.

"Sure as long as I get something out of this." Yoshi said to them.

"We should have expected that..." Diddy said before he notice that Random wasn't with them anymore. "Hey guys, where did Random go?"

All of them then began to hear bullets being fired before they turned their heads to see Random was firing many bullets at the Galleom with a chain gun. "Are you guys going to help or what?_!_" Random asked them before she quietly took out another gun; right after the chain gun finished the bullets, from her back. 'They're going to ask me later about this.'

"Whoa, she's another Link and Snake." DK said earning two punches to the arm by Link and Snake.

"Shut up." Link and Snake said at once.

'I'll pretend I never heard that.' Random thought to herself annoyed with DK at the same time.

"Get down!" A female voice yelled at Random from behind.

"Huh? Oh shit!" Random yelled before quietly getting out of the way before a familiar chakram went by and then hitting the Galleom on the head.

"WHO DID THAT?_!_" The Galleom asked while looking around the area in rage.

"I did you piece of junk!" A female voice yelled out.

The Galleom then turned it's head to see Anna standing there. "You! Because of you girl! Lord Tabuu has forsaken me! That is a great shame you had caused me! And now you shall die for it!" The Galleom yelled at Anna pissed off like hell.

Unknown to them, someone very familiar was standing on a near by building watching all of this happen and not bothering to help until her saw Anna there. "She could get hurt from fighting that thing." This person said before summoning an axe into his hand. "Looks like I'm going to have some fun." Then he jumped to the next the roof of a building and so on to get close enough to the Galleom from upon until he heard what Anna said next that made stop dead in his tracks.

"Like I give a freaking shit!" Anna yelled back at the Galleom before she called back her chakram into her hand. "I'll fight you one on one! So everyone just stay back and don't interfere!"

Some of them just looked at Anna with a concern looks since they knew that she had a broken arm. "Anna, are you sure" Pit asked concern.

"No, not really but it's only after me Pit so I'm going to fight this thing on my own." Anna said to him.

Pit looked at her for a moment before he sighed. "Okay, but just be careful though."

"Alright." Anna then watch as Pit walked away from her and towards the others who still had some concern for her safety. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine just have a little faith in me."

"But you have a broken arm." Pikachu pointed out.

"Geez, don't point out the negative." Pichu said to Pikachu.

Ignoring what Pikachu said, Anna looked back at the Galleom; that seemed annoyed since it was ignored, before closing her eyes and then taking a deep breath. 'Man, I really wish I had a different plan right now.' Anna thought to herself before opening her eyes again.

Some where else in the City...

While that battle continued, another male teen with black hair, dark brown eyes, and somewhat white skin had walked in the city holding a map in his hands. "Well shit, I'm lost." The teen says before ripping apart the map then throwing away the piece in a near by trash can. "How we got separated will be a freaking mystery."

"Is something wrong young man?" A shop keeper asked the teen from near by.

"Yeah, I'm lost and I lost my best friend." The teen tells the shop keeper before taking out a letter and then giving it to him. "I need to go to this place and see if my friend is there too."

The shop keeper looked at the letter for a moment before turning it around to see the smash symbol on it. "Oh my god..."

"By the way, my name is K-"

* * *

><p>Marth: What the hell? Again?<p>

Riolu: That's not me damn it!

Random: Then who is- (All three get hit in the neck with knock out darts again before passing out)

Another unknown person: Sorry people can't let you know just yet.


	42. Chapter 42

Other unknown person: (Drags in out cold people) Damn this people do weigh a lot.

First unknown person: I told you, now leave them there before they wake up.

Second unknown person: Okay we're good lets get the hell out of here. (Both unknown people then ran out of the door)

Riolu: Oh god my neck...

Marth: That's the second time we got knocked out.

Random: Man, my neck hurts a lot... what the hell?

Riolu: What is it?

Marth: Huh? Someone wrote the next chapter already.

Random: How odd, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

~ Smash City: In the center ~

What can I say? Other than the fact the battle that Anna and the Galleom was still going for the past 10 to 20 minutes since they started while ago... oh and some of the others from the mansion finally came but in the end, all of them ended up playing either go fish or poker for the hell of it.

"Royal flush." Fox tells Samus, Kaya, Ness (?), Falco, DK, and Snake. "Ha, I win again."

"Bull shit." Snake and Falco says at once annoyed.

'Anna must have taught him how to play.' Kaya thought.

"Either you're really good at this or you're just a plan cheater." DK tells Fox.

"I don't cheat, besides Anna taught me how to play." Fox tells them.

"That would explained it." Kaya mutter to herself.

Back on top of the roof...

The teen from earlier was sitting on the roof while playing a gameboy advance sp since he was bored out of his mind. (A/N: Where the hell he got that well be a freaking mystery) "This is boring as hell." The person said while changing the game for another game. "Aw screw this, I'm going to stop this before someone dies of boredom." With that said, the teen put away the gameboy in his pocket before re-summoning the axe into his hand then walking back to the edge of the building.

The teen then looked down to see Anna still fight the Galleom none stop for the past 30 minutes or so.'This is going to take forever, well might as well stop this.' The teen thought before he took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

Back down on the floor...

Everyone that was there began to watch the fight because the got bored playing poker and go fish since there was no winner for the time being, so they were now even more bored out of their minds watching this very pointless battle.

"How long has this going on?" Emily asked Falco.

"About 30 minutes... maybe longer." Falco tells her while looking at his watch. (A/N: When did he had that on?)

"Can't something different happen already?" Chris asked.

Since fate was so damn cruel to them, Anna had trapped on a rock and fall flat on her back before she looked at Chris with an annoyed look. "Chris! You freaking jinx it!" Anna yelled out annoyed as hell.

"I wasn't trying too!" Chris yelled back also annoyed of the fact that he did jinx it.

When Anna looked back up the Galleom was standing over her with it's foot over her entire. "And this, is where you die little girl!" The Galleom yelled out.

"Anna!" Some of the others cried out while some of the others looked away quietly not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

But what happen next surprised everyone when an axe came from the sky and then stabbed the Galleom on the back. "Leave her alone you over grown piece of crap!" A male voice yelled out to the Galleom from above.

"Huh?" Everyone then looked up to see a familiar teen come down and landed on the Galleom back while making it down to the floor with force before jumping off it's back grabbing his axe at the same time.

"And stay down!" The teen yelled at the Galleom.

"Josh?_!_" Sara, Jack, Emily, Link, Kirby, Pichu, Snake, Fox, and Peach yelled out at once in shock after seeing him again.

"Huh? Oh hey guys." Josh said to them. "So how things going? Besides this."

"How are you alive?_!_" The same people asked at once still in shock.

"Well, it kinda hard to explain." Josh said while turning his back to them trying to think of what to say to them. 'Should I tell them?'

"Eh?" Pikachu then notice something following Josh every movement before realizing what it was. "Josh... do you have a tail?"

Everyone then looked down at the floor where Josh is standing and sure enough, he had a freaking monkey's tail. "What the hell?" Jack said confused.

"Oh that, it appeared right after I woke up back in Snake's world." Josh tells them while grabbing his tail. "Truth to be told, I don't really like having a tail... it bothers me to much."

Before anyone could say anything, the Galleom got back up (damn it's stubborn) from the floor looking at Josh with a furies look. "Die you son of a-" The Galleom was cut off short when a bloody spear went through it's head and out the back of it's body with it's starting systems before falling down defeated... this time after so freaking long.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_" A female voice yelled out. (A/N: I really got tired of blocking it out so fuck it)

Everyone then looked to the direction of where the spear had came from and their surprise it was Riolu standing there breathing heavily while blood down from her arms. "Riolu! You're-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PRICK!" Riolu snapped at Falco cutting him off. "WHAT THE FUCK PEOPLE?_!_ TWO FUCKING HOURS?_!_ ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS PEOPLE?_!_ I WAS STAB IN THE FUCKING CHEST FOR TWO FUCKING HOURS!"

"Riolu, please calm down." Random said keeping her distance from Riolu to stay safe.

"NO! FUCK THIS! I'M GOING HOME! With that said, Riolu turned around before walking away in a pissed off way before she stopped and looked back at the others. "YOU PEOPLE WITH THE FUCKING CURSE! ALL OF YOUR TRAINING STARTS IN TWO FUCKING DAYS! GOT THAT?_!_"

"What?_!_" Jack, Sara, Josh, Emily, Chris, Kaya, and Anna asked at once in pure shock.

"NO COMPLAING!" Riolu snapped at them before walking away once again.

Everyone just looked one another confused as hell since they didn't know what happen. "What just happen?" Falco asked.

"I don't know." Fox answered, after a few moments all of them decide to go back to the mansion and agreeing to never talk about this ever again unless it was necessary.

1 hour and 30 minutes later...

~ Smash Mansion: Command Room ~

"So let me get this straight." Master Hand said to everyone; expect for Riolu since she was in the infirmary getting treated. "Riolu yelled at all of you guys because it took you two hours to help or something?"

"Yup, and now she's pretty pissed off." Pikachu said to Master Hand.

"I really wouldn't blame her." Samus said. "I would be pissed off too if my team took two hours to assist me."

Some of the smashers took about about a few minutes before they nodded in agreement. "So how long is Riolu going to mad at us?" Anna asked Master Hand.

Before Master Hand got the chance to answer, everyone heard the door bell go off. "We have a door bell?" Kirby asked confused.

"I guess we do." Luigi said to them.

"Fox go answer the door." Master Hand said. "And for your answer Anna, that's for her to decide wither or not to forgive all of you."

Most of them gulped quietly all of them got up and walked out of the command room to do whatever they wanted to do but Master Hand then stopped Random before she walked out of the room. "Wait Random, I need to talk to you for a few moments." Master Hand says before closing the door.

"Seriously, when did we had a door bell?" Fox asked himself still walking towards the door.

At the mansion's doors...

By the time Fox got to the door, the person on the other side had rang the door bell more than 20 times... never mind 30 times. "I'm coming! Geez..." Fox said before opening the door to see man or teen wearing a white mask standing there. "Can I help you with something?"

The teen looked at Fox for a few seconds before he took out index cards then showing one to Fox. 'Is this smash mansion?' The card read.

"Yes why?" Fox asked raising an eyebrow.

The teen then took out a letter that showed the smash symbol for the seal before taking out another index card that also had some words. 'I'm here for some business that Master Hand must and I attend too.' The card read. (A/N: How it says that we may never know)

"Um, okay come on in then...?" Fox said opening the door a little bit more for the teen to walk in the mansion.

The teen stood there for a few seconds before walking in the mansion then watch as Fox closed the door him and locking it. "So... lets go to Master Hand's office." Fox said to the teen before walking ahead to Master Hand's office.

Back at Master Hand's office...

"Two new smashers?" Random asked Master Hand confused.

"Yes." Master Hand answered. "I invited them a while back."

"Who are they? And what can they do?"

"One of them is a CQC person and the other one is a weapon master of some sort."

In the hallway, some of the smashers were walking by when they heard Master Hand says that new smashers well be joining them soon and then curiosity got to them so they decide to listen for a bit to get more information about the new people but unaware that one of them was there already. "Oh yeah, the one that's most likely a weapon master is also a healer too." Master Hand added.

After he said this, Random sat up straight. "Really? What about the other one?" Random asked a bit excited.

"Um, no he's only a CQC person." Master Hand said. "Actually, they're suppose to come in today I believe."

As if on cue, someone had knocked on the door three times before Fox walked in with the mask teen. (A/N: Those who were outside the door ran off after they saw Fox coming with the teen) "Hey Master Hand, the new kid is here to see you." Fox said before pushing the mask teen inside the room a bit more. "Good luck dude." Fox then left the room leaving the teen behind with Master Hand and Random.

"Hello." Master Hand said to the teen. "You must be one of the new smashers that I was expecting but I thought two of you were coming, what happen to him?"

Just before the teen got to answer Master Hand, all of them heard the door bell again. "Seriously, when did we get a door bell?" Random asked.

"Even I don't know, Crazy must have added that on his own." Master Hand tells her.

Back in front of the mansion doors...

The door bell kept on going for about three minutes before Falco went to answer the door since he was getting annoyed by door bell going off. "Shut up already! I'm coming!" Falco yelled out to the person on the other side.

Just before Falco got the chance to open the door a fist bunched through the door then the hand was now trying to door nob to unlock the door successfully finding it after a few seconds. "Here it is." The voice of a young teen says before unlocking the door and then walking in the mansion to see Falco standing there in shock.

"What the hell?_!_" Falco yelled at the teen after watching him punch the door and then walking in. "Who the hell are you?_!_ And why did you do that to the door?_!_"

"Huh?" The teen said studying Falco closely. "A walking talking bird? That's plain weird and stupid as hell."

"Screw you."

"Hah, it can say insults."

"Shut the hell up kid."

"I am not a kid you chicken freak."

"You shouldn't say shit shorty."

They went on with insults and neither of them notice that Master Hand, Random, and the mask teen had appeared next to them while watching them insult each other for some weird reason. "What are they doing?" Random asked Master Hand.

"I think they're insulting each other." Master Hand answered.

"..." The mask teen remained quiet still watching the other two insult each other.

"Feather fag." The teen tells Falco.

"No life." Falco tells the teen back.

"Okay that's enough you two." Master Hand tells them before looking (?) at the teen. "You must be one of the new smashers that I was expecting right?"

"Yes sir." The teen says to Master Hand.

"What happen to the door?" Random asked when she notice the whole in the door.

"Oh, my bad no one answered the door so I unlocked it by punching a hole in the door."

The masked teen shook his head before he walked over to the door then placing his hand on it. After he did this, his hand began to glow for a moment before it stopped, the teen then removed his hand to let the others see that the hole was gone. "Wow, impressing." Random said.

"Indeed, now come along you two." Master Hand says to both teens before all three of them left to Master Hand's office.

"Who the hell are they?" Falco asked Random annoyed.

"New fighters." Random answered while closing the front door.

In the infirmary...

In the far right corner of the room in one of the beds was Riolu with bandages covering her chest since she was still recovering from the wounds she got back at smash city when she fought the Galleom. "You're making a good recovery right now." Dr. Mario tells Riolu while holding a bowel of cold water and a towel. "But once you leave take it easy for the next two or three days."

"Thanks for your help Doc." Riolu said before she sat up straight. "Weird, there are two new presence inside the mansion the mansion, why is that?"

"Hmm, must be the new smashers that Master Hand invented a while back."

"Two new smashers? hen did that happen?"

"About three or four months ago."

"So long before Random and I returned?"

"Yes, they're also going to be helping us fight the Subspace army too."

"What makes you say that?"

"They're going to be living here so they need to help too."

"That makes... sense..." Riolu then fall back onto the bed passing out cold from exhausted and the lack of blood she had at the moment.

"Oh yeah, you need blood." Dr. Mario then placed the wet towel on Riolu's forehead before he left to go get some blood. 'What blood type was she again?'

* * *

><p>Riolu: I really don't know what blood type I am so don't ask.<p>

Marth: That's kinda sad Riolu.

Random: It really is sad.

Riolu: Oh shut up.

Marth: Anyways re view if you want people.


	43. Chapter 43

Riolu: I am so freaking sorry for not up dating for so long.

Random: Dude, it took you two months to up date? That's sad.

Marth: Why did it take you so long to update?

Riolu: Not my fault, I had mental breakdown a few times.

Random: Must I ask why?

Marth: I'll be leaving, Roy is going to take my place so later. (Leaves the room)

Roy: Hey people, well on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 52<p>

~ Subspace: Bomb Factory ~

So I just realized that I haven't done a chapter with the Subspace for a while for a while and I felt some what bad about it... anyways just read people. "Lord Tabuu is something wrong?" The Ancient Minister asked Tabuu a few inches away from him.

"The fact that we failed to kill one of them for the fifth time for some unknown reasons, how do you think I feel?" Tabuu asked in a calm way.

"Fine." Bowser answered stupidly.

"No dumb ass! I'm fucking pissed as hell!"

"You're an idiot Bowser for thinking that." Wolf said crossing his arms.

"Indeed." Ganondorf also agreed.

"Lord Tabuu what do you want to do?" The Ancient Minister asked while ignoring the other three.

"Riolu is wound right now and she needs a few days to heal so we need to take this chance, send the group of primids to attack one of them when they go to another world and get the next fighter." Tabuu tells them.

"Should I go with them?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, maybe you can be some assistance to them."

"Very well then."

'Maybe this time they'll face there deaths.' Tabuu thought to himself.

~ Smash Mansion: Living room ~

Okay now that doesn't bother me anymore, lets go back to the mansion since it's more calmer there then the Subspace. "That wasn't funny at all you freaking asshole!" Never mind it wasn't calm at the moment since Kaya and Josh were fighting about what had happen in the city and at Metal Gear Solid 4: Snake Eater.

"I now it wasn't funny it wasn't funny but I did for a good damn reason!" Josh yelled back at Kaya.

"The why the hell were you laughing after that?" Kaya asked.

"How the hell should I know? I laugh whenever I feel like it!"

"This is just so plain weird." Pichu whispered to Pikachu since he and some of the smashers were watching both have an argument.

"Oh yeah." Pikachu whispered back.

Some of them began to think of leaving the room so they don't get invalid in a odd argument between two humans they didn't know that much. "So wanna leave?" Anna asked them feeling that they feel really, really weird around the other two.

"Yeah." Some of them say at once before they began to back out of the room until they were force to stop where they at.

"I don't over react for everything." Kaya told Josh.

"Yeah you do." Josh shot back. "Just ask anyone here."

'Ah shit.' Everyone thought at once realizing that they're about to be drag into their odd argument.

"Fine." Kaya says before she turned to Emily; who then slightly gulped at this. "Emily is it true that I over react for everything?"

"Well..." Emily starts trying to find the right words to say. "No, not really but there was that one time though..."

"See even Emily can agree with me." Josh told Kaya.

"What?" Kaya asked hurt before she turned and look at the others. "Is that true? Do I really over react for everything?"

"Yeah you kinda do." Falco tells her.

"Even if we haven't known you for that long some of us can agree that you do over react everything." Snake also tells Kaya without thinking it through.

"So true." Yoshi says agreeing with Snake.

"Oh for the love of god." Emily, Sara, and Anna thought at once annoyed.

"You guys suck." Kaya tells them sounding hurt.

"Ha, I win." Josh tells Kaya pocking her on the forehead.

"Hey at she doesn't get jealous so fucking easily like you do." Jack tells them out of no where.

"That is so true thanks Jack." Kaya says then looking back at Josh.

Everyone else then looked at Jack; who then face palm after realizing his mistake, before the mouthed saying. "Really?" They asked annoyed as hell now.

"Fuck!" Jack whispered angrily to himself realizing his mistake that he caused for everyone.

"I don't get jealous easily." Josh protested glaring at his older brother.

"You wanna bet?" Kaya asked him crossing her arms under her chest. "If I go for oh lets just say Marth, you wouldn't get jealous at all?"

"What no! I wouldn't get jealous besides, I bet the guy couldn't speak English." Josh shot back.

"He really can't, he can only speak Japanese." Pikachu whispered to Chris.

"Really? Then it's weird, Kaya can speak Japanese too." Chris whispered back.

"She can?" Lucas asked Sara.

"She can speak five other languages." Sara tells them.

"Even if he can't I can still talk and understand the guy." Kaya shot back at Josh ignoring the others.

"No you can't." Josh tells her also ignoring the others too.

"Says who? You're not my grandfather."

"No, I'm just saying that it's not a good idea."

"This is not going to end well." Emily whispered to Peach.

"Oh no it is not." Peach whispered back too.

"Okay then, you leave me with no other choose." Kaya tells Josh poking him in the chest still and somehow ignoring the others. "I'm going for Marth."

"You wouldn't dare." Josh says narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hell freaking yeah I would."

"God you're such a slut."

Everyone in the room; at the same time, jaws drop or face palm after what Josh said to Kaya; who looked shock, hurt and somewhat pissed at the same time and ready to beat the living shit out of Josh, since they knew that was way out of line for him to say.

"I'm sorry but what the hell did you just say?" Kaya asked in a pissed off way.

"Wait, no that didn't come out right." Josh say realizing his mistake. "What I meant to say was, um.."

"That I'm a freaking whore?"

"No! That's not it either! All I was trying to say um, eh, er..."

"How about this? Screw you asshole!" Kaya yelled before she began to walk out pf the room pissed of as hell while the others just back up a bit.

Everyone then looked at one another before they looked at Josh; who was smacking his head against the wall over and over again after he screwed up big time with his female friend. "I fucked up big time." Josh says still smacking his head.

"Hell yeah you did bro." Jack tells his younger brother.

"Maybe someone should go talk to Kaya." Peach tells them. "It might help with this problem in a way."

"Nah, she just needs to calm down a bit." Emily tells them.

"And if she doesn't?" Link asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then we're screwed." Chris answered.

"Hey, you think she'll really get Marth?" Kirby asked them still some what confused.

Just then Master Hand came into the living room with the two unknown teens and Random close behind him. "Hey guys I need to four people to go with Kaya and help get Marth." Master Hand says unaware of what had just happen a few minutes ago.

"Yes, yes she would." Anna answered Kirby question.

"I'll go with her for this one." Jack tells them. "Link, Lucas, Kirby, you three are coming with us."

"Sure/ okay." The named characters says at once before they walked out of the living room with Jack.

"Dude, you're getting ass replaced by Marth." Snake tells Josh; who was still smacking his head on the wall a little bit more harder.

"I know." Josh says not even bothering to look up at Snake to face him.

~ Fire Emblem: Marth' Castle ~

"_I'm telling you, there's somebody up there._" A guard says to another guard in Japanese while looking up at the Castle.

"_How can someone get up there? It's more the seventy-thousand feet high_." The other guard says also looking up at the castle. "_And even if there were somebody up there how the hell did they get up there_?"

"_I don't know maybe someone really strong throw them up there._"

"_That was a horrible answer right there_."

At the top of the castle there was actually somebody up there or more like five people stuck and one of them was holding onto a pole for dear freaking life. "Really? A second time? What the fuck?" Jack asked annoyed as hell since he was the one holding onto the pole keeping all five of them from falling to their deaths.

"Fate's mean." Lucas says grabbing Kirby feet.

"Oh yeah." Link agreeing while holding onto Jack's ankles.

"It is." Kaya says nodding a bit while holding on to Link's ankles.

"I'm hungry." Kirby says just barely holding onto Kaya's feet.

After Kirby said this, the other four looked at him with a bored expression. "Kirby, you're always hungry." Lucas says.

"This day can't get any worse than this." Jack says but fate was still being a bitch to them since the pole began to bent from the weight of theirs. "Oh fuck!"

"Damn it Jack, you freaking jinx it!" Kaya yelled out annoyed.

Back at the bottom, many guards had gather in front of the castle after the first two guards from earlier had to them that Link, Kaya, Lucas, Jack and Kirby were holding on for dear freaking life by only a pole. (A/N: Like I said, fate is a bitch) "See I told you there people up there." The first guard from earlier tells the others while looking up.

"_We got to do something or they'll fall to their deaths_." Another guard says also looking up.

"_Who's death?_" Someone new asked them confused.

All the guards then looked down to see Marth standing there in front of them with a confused look wondering why all of them are there and looking up at the castle. "_Prince Marth, there are same people up on the roof of the castle and they're about to fall to their-_" The guard didn't get the chance to finish his sentences since Kirby and Lucas had fall on top of the poor guy with a loud thud.

All the other guards and Marth jumped in surprise after this. "_What the heck?_" Marth asked before he went over to them. "_Kirby? Lucas? What are you guys doing here?_"

"What did he say?" Lucas whispered to Kirby.

"I don't know." Kirby whispered back.

"_Princes Marth, I don't think they understand-_" Just like the other guard, Link and Jack fall on top of the poor guy with a loud thud and a small cracking sound that sent chills down to many of the other guards' back.

"Fuck, that hurt." Jack tells Link.

"I think I broke a rib." Link says.

"_Link? Who's this man?_" Marth asked Link in Japanese.

"What did he say?" Jack asked Link in a whisper.

"I don't know." Link answered back also in a whisper before he notice that Kaya wasn't there. "Hey, where's Kaya?"

"Um guys?_!_" A female voice called out to them from above their heads.

All of them then looked up to see Kaya still holding for dear life to another pole; that just happens to be there, but this one was some what closer to the floor and by somewhat I mean only five-hundred from the ground. "How the hell did you not _fall?!_" Jack asked Kaya confuse and annoyed.

"There was another pole up here!" Kaya yelled back.

"You got lucky!" Link called out.

"Really lucky!" Lucas and Kirby also added.

"_WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE HERE?_!" Marth yelled out annoyed that he was being ignored by them.

"_Because we need your help_!" Kaya yelled back in Japanese.

"_At least she can understand us._" One of the guards say.

"_Yup._" Another guard says.

Just sighing Kaya began to thinking of a way to get down without hurting herself or scaring the living shit out of everyone, then she felt the pole shake a bit from it's place before it finally gave up and broke off the wall. "Holy flying shit!" Kaya yelled out in a panic.

"Kaya!" Jack, Link, Lucas and Kirby yelled out also in a state of panic.

Marth then quietly ran over to where Kaya was about to fall before he (literally) caught her in his arms bride style. "_Are you alright miss?_" Marth asked Kaya concern while still holding her in his arms.

"Y-yes, I'm fine thank you." Kaya answered trying her best to hind the fact the she was slightly blushing.

Jack, some how seeing this began to laugh lightly at Kaya's reaction and then knowing this would end oddly for them. 'In a way, this is going to be funny ' Jack thought to himself amused.

"What's so funny?" Link asked Jack when he heard him laugh.

"The fact that this might end funny for all of us."

"... and if it doesn't it? Then what?"

"Hell if I know lets just see." With that said, Link, Jack, Lucas and Kirby got off of the guards they had landed on earlier. Then they found out it was the guard that Link and Jack had the broken arm, poor guy.

Back at the smash mansion...

Everyone; excluding Jack, Link, Lucas, Kirby, Kaya and Riolu, was still in the living room while watching Josh continued hitting his head against the wall for the past 20 minutes and still going ignoring the others too. "Dude you got to stop." Falco tells Josh.

"Why? So I can screw up again?" Josh asked still hitting his head not even bothering to look up at him.

"No because your head is starting to bleed." Sara says crossing her arms under her chest.

Truth to be told, Josh was starting to bleed from his forehead after a while since he is hitting his head against the wall. "I'll get some bandages." Anna says before she walked out of the living room.

"Come on she'll forgive you." DK tells Josh trying to cheer him up. "Heck, maybe she will once she comes back."

"And if she doesn't then you're screwed." Diddy also tells Josh not really helping the suggestion at all.

"Diddy!" Zelda and Emily snapped at the young monkey.

"No he's right." Josh says before he finally stopped hitting his head against the wall and looked at the others with blood dripping down his face. "Kaya might not forgive me after this."

"Don't say that." Peach tells him. "Just give her some time, let her calm down and then try talking."

"Yeah, while doing that clear your head by going somewhere for a bit." Mario also tells Josh.

Josh then began to think for moment before snapping his fingers. "Okay, I'll go for the next smasher then." Josh tells them.

"If your going somewhere then take me with you." Emily tells him.

"That reminds me, take one of the new smashers with you as well." Master Hand sa6ys while pushing both new teens in front of them. "They need to understand somethings about this whole thing."

"Sure." Josh says. "Besides, I already decide who to get."

"Really? Who?" Fox asked Josh a little surprise.

Josh then took a deep breath before answering. "I'm going for C. Falcon."

* * *

><p>Riolu: That's it for the day.<p>

Random: You some things done not bad.

Roy: But you should try to up date more again.

Riolu: Yes father I'll try.

Random: Okay then.

Roy: Review if you want people.


	44. Chapter 44

Riolu: Eh, I got sick for a week and then I had finals to deal with too.

Random: And yet you somehow found the time to up date one story.

Roy: That is weird on so many levels.

Riolu: Shut up I at least I up date one story.

Random: Aren't you still sick though?

Roy: I believe she is anyways, on with the story people.

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

~ F-zero: Bar ~

Truth to be told people, I know nothing about this game not even fucking plot. So here what I'm going to do, I'll just go straight to the ending of the game to make things a bit easier for me and now back to the story.

"Damn! That was best time of my life!" Captain Falcon yelled out raising the beer bottle into the air while many others did the same thing too.

"Hell yeah!" Someone yelled before everyone began to cheered in agreement.

"Imagine you have to go another adventure like that Falcon." Another person tells C. Falcon in a joking way.

"Yeah right." C. Falcon says before taking gulp from his beer. "It's not going to fall out of the sky just like that."

Like I said sometime ago fate is just plain weird and a bitch because a portal opened about five feet above the ground before Josh stepped out of it. "Sweet- whoa!" Josh yelled out in surprise right before he fall face first to the conker floor. "Damn it, I should have seen that coming."

"Something wro- whoa!" Emily also yelled out in surprise but she fall on Josh instead of the floor. "What just happen?"

Soon Fox, Mario, Ness and the unknown teen walked out of the portal but they too fall in the process. "What the hell?" Fox asked trying to figure out what just happen. "What happen?"

'The portal open about five feet above the ground so all of us fall." Josh explained to them. "Can you guys get off? I can't breath that much anymore."

All of them soon got up from the floor before looking around their surrounding trying to figure out where they're at. "Where the hell are we?" Emily asked.

"Well, I have no freaking clue." Josh told them.

"Hmm, we should look in the bar first." Ness tells them.

"And also that guy we're looking for is inside there." The unknown teen says while pointing at C. Falcon; who failed to notice them. "That was fast."

"Alright, lets go inside and get C. Falcon then get out of here." Fox tells them before walking inside the bar.

"Why do I have the feeling that things won't end well." Mario says to himself before he followed the others inside the bar. (A/N: Just remember this people, things don't always turn out as planned)

Once inside the bar Josh began to make his way towards C. Falcon until some drunk person had knocked Josh over to the floor. "Hey! Watch where you're going kid!" The drunk person yelled at Josh annoyed.

"How about you watch where you're going, fat hippo!" Josh shot back getting back on his feet.

"What the fuck did you say kid?_!_" The man asked out rage at Josh grabbing him by the shirt pulling him closer. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Fuck you old man!" Josh yelled before he head butt the man violently causing him to flinch back in pain while letting go.

"OWW! Son of a bitch!"

"Bar fight!" Ness yelled out randomly.

"Ness!" Fox, Mario and Emily yelled at him in shock.

Soon a bar fight broke out within a few seconds people were either punching, biting or kicking one another. "Get out, get out, get out!" Emily yelled then she picked up Ness before running out of the bar quietly.

Fox and Mario soon also ran out of the bar close behind Emily before they ran out the door and to the other side of the street while (somehow) not getting hit by a car or something close to it. "Hey, where's Josh and the new kid?" Fox asked noticing that both male teens were missing.

"Aw dang it." Mario says before looking back at the bar to see Josh and the new kid were still inside the bar despite the fight going on. "They're still inside the bar."

"Huh, weird." Emily says before she looked at the others with a small grin. "Me and Jack always made jokes about how Josh would start a fight but I would have never imaged it was going to be in a bar."

"Hey, things just happen unexpectedly." Ness tells her.

"Eh, that's true." Emily say agreeing with the young boy.

It wasn't long before C. Falcon dragged out Josh and the new kid out of the bar then walking towards the others calmly. "That was fun." C. Falcon says before he dropped both Josh and the new kid. "Hey Fox, Mario, Ness what are you guys doing here?"

"Um, yeah, how about we go to your place? We can explain everything there." Fox says while hoping the racer would say yes.

"Sure besides I have a first aid kit there, I think these two need some help." C. Falcon tells them pointing at the other two that were just getting up from the floor.

1 Hour and 20 minutes later...

It took a while for all of them to get to C. Falcon' house since it was like two freaking miles away from where they were at and it took another five minutes to find the freaking first aid kit. "Would someone tell me why you guys are here and why Ness yelled out bar fight too?" C. Falcon asked while pulling up a chair from behind him.

"Okay first, I don't know why Ness yelled out bar fight so you need to ask him later, second, we need you help." Josh tells him while letting Emily tend to the cut that was on his forehead. "Just to make things shorter, there's this army that is trying to take over the universe for their own desire."

"Huh, that's bad."

"Yeah no shit, so you think you can help us out?"

"Sure why not? I'm done with everything else here."

"Sweet, we can go-"

_All these things I hate revolve around me, (me) _  
><em>yeah, (yeah) <em>  
><em>Just back off before I snap <em>

Realizing it was his cell phone, Josh then took it out before flipping it open to answer. "Hello?" Josh asked.

"What the fuck?_!_ Did you really get into a bar fight?_!_" Jack yelled from the other side pissed off.

"Yeah so? Wait, how the hell do you know that?"

"Sara called me and told me dip shit."

"That makes sense, so what do you want?"

"Why the fuck did you get into a bar fight?"

"Hey, Ness was the one who yelled out bar fight." Josh then got from where he was sitting before walking out of the room so the others wouldn't hear his conversation.

"That was weird." Fox says.

"Yup." The others say at once.

Emily just sighed before putting away all of the bandages back into the box. "For once in my whole life, I would actually like to be at home and do nothing." Emily told herself closing the first aid kit top before sighing again, she then shot her head up, sensing that something was coming. "Aw shit, the Subspace is here now."

"No they're not." Ness says before a rocket came through the window just barely missing his head. "Okay never mind, they are here."

"I told you so, damn kid." Emily says mumbling the last part before she began to walk towards the door then calling back to them from outside. "Hey guys, I think Josh has everything covered right now."

The other four then walked out the door to see what Emily was talking about and to their surprise they saw Josh fighting the primids with his axe in his left hand while using his right hand to hold his cell phone to talk to Jack. "Really dude, it's not a big deal." Josh tells Jack while kicking a primids away like nothing.

"Not a big deal? It is a big fucking deal!" Jack yelled back unaware that the subspace was invading that world at the moment. "If mom and dad found out about that we are fucking screwed dip shit!"

"But they wont find out about this bro."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because we don't need to tell them."

"... that's the most horrible plan ever but it might just work."

"Good, anyways I got to go the subspace is here so later."

"Wait what-" Josh the closed his cell phone before he put it away in his pocket.

"He's not going to let this go." Emily told Josh while she was kicking or stepping on the primids like nothing.

"Yeah I know, but it's better to talk about that later though." Josh tells her.

"That's true." Emily says in agreement.

"How do we get rid of the primids?" Ness asked them while hitting one of them with his bat.

"Leave that to me." The unknown person says while stepping in front of them cracking his knuckles at the same time too. "This is going to be fun."

Five minutes later...

It only took five minutes for the unknown person to take out a whole hord of primids in one go while leaving the other six in shock after watching him kill the whole army. "Oh my god." Emily says breaking the silence in the air. "That was freaking epic."

"Dude you got to teach us how to do that." Josh tells the unknown teen.

"Yeah cause that was freaking epic man." Ness says.

"Sure but on one condition." The unknown person tells them smirking a bit. "You guys have to figure out what my real name is-"

"Is it Kevin?" C. Falcon asked the teen out of no where.

The next thing everyone knew, they saw the teen (literally) kick C. Falcon in his man hood... hard. "Who told you that?_!_ Was it him?_!_" The teen (Kevin) demanded from C. Falcon; who was on the floor in pain.

"It is Kevin?" Mario asked Fox in a whisper.

"I guess so." Fox says while sweat dropping at this too. "This is going to be a long adventure."

"Oh yeah." Ness and Josh say at once.

'At least the others don't deal with this can of crap right now.' Emily thought to herself before she sighed.

~ Fire Emblem: Castle's Command Room ~

"What do you mean we have to go to war?_!_" Link, Lucas, Jack and Kirby asked Kaya at once horrified.

"I thought maybe this would be good for us." Kaya answers them in a more calmer voice. "And also, they're out numbered by a few people too."

"That doesn't change anything at all." Link tells her in a bored tone of voice.

"There's also the fact that you volunteer us without our consent for this either." Jack add also in a bored tone of voice.

"And how will this be good for us?" Kirby asked Kaya.

"Also when did you volunteered us?" Lucas also asked her.

"When I was talking to Marth earlier." Kaya tells them. "I was also thinking that this well help us get a little stronger before we go and fight Tabuu."

"By risking our lives in war?" Jack asked her.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds like a bad thing."

"That's because it is a bad thing! We could die!" Link snapped.

"If not that then we might lose a limb or something." Kirby added.

"Yeah we preferred to have all of our limbs." Lucas says in a very nervous voice.

A guard then walked into the room making the others look at him. "Hiroshi-san, Marusu wa anato o hanasu koto o nomomu oji." The guard tells Kaya still very much speaking in japanese.

"Sata, watashi wabun demo aro kama shirema-san." Kaya says in japanese to the guard; who then nodded before leaving the room.

"What did he say?" Jack asked Kaya after the guard left.

"He said that Marth wanted to speak with me, be back soon." Kaya tells them before she walked out of the room.

In another part of the castle, Marth was standing on the balcony looking out to the open field with an unease look before sighing in disappointment. "_You want to see me_?" A female asked Marth in japanese from behind.

Just barely looking over his shoulder, Marth saw Kaya standing there. "_Yes I did_." Marth says. "_Come here for a moment, I want you to see something_."

Walking towards to where he was at Kaya soon stood next Marth; who was still looking out into the horizon of the field. "_What-_"

"_Tell me, Ms. Hiroshi, what do you_ see?" Marth asked while pointing at the big open field.

"_A big open field._" Kaya answered. "_What about it_?"

"_In a few hours that field will be stunted with the blood of the enemy soldiers we are going to fight._"

"_I am fully aware of that already_."

"_Good but that is not the reason why I called you here Ms. Hiroshi._"

"_The what is it and please don't call me by my last name, I rather be called by my first name._"

"_Very well, Kaya, do you really want to fight in this war that we're about to go in?_"

"_I don't want to be apart of this war but..._" Kaya then looked down to see a town near by and saw a few people walking around the place like nothing is happening at the moment. "_I wish to protect those people and the future for that town._"

"_A reasonable answer._" Marth tells her. "_But why did you pick that answer? Surely you could have said something different._"

"_Hmm, that is true, I don't know maybe because a lot of us think that could be the right answer for that_ question."

"_Tell me how do you know this much? Does it have to do with the curse that you and your friends are under?_"

"_Some of it yes, also some of the memories of the previous Black Swan had showed me as well._"

Blinking a few times Marth looked at Kaya before he sighed in a sad way. "_How many were cursed like you and the others?_" Marth asked her.

"_I don't know, there's too many to count them._" Kaya tells him.

For the rest of the time both Marth and Kaya had talked about many other things while waiting for someone to bring them a message of the enemy but unknown to them something else will be assisting them very much.

* * *

><p>Riolu: DONE! There after so long!<p>

Random: About time lady.

Roy: Yeah that took way too long.

Riolu: Shut the hell up.

Random: Why am I here again?

Roy: I don't know, re-view if you want people.


	45. Chapter 45

Riolu: I'm trying my best right now people.

Random: Hey at least you are trying.

Roy: Hey why did you call me father a while back.

Riolu: I was playing a joke on you dumb ass.

Random: That was kinda funny.

Roy: Oh shut up, on with the story people.

* * *

><p>Chapter 54<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Command Room ~

While the others were gone the rest of the smashers and non-smashers were now bored out of their minds since they had nothing to do at all. So in the end Master Hand decide to let Sara to go for the next smasher in which she was not very please about who it was going to be.

"I have to where?" Sara asked Master Hand.

"To that mountain right over there." Master Hand tells her while pointing (pun intended) at a mountain that was far out in the distance but was still noticeable. "That where you will find the Ice Climbers."

"Well that was to be expected." Anna commented.

"It really didn't surprise us at all after we found out where they lived." Zelda tells her.

"But it's always freezing up there so we rarely go there and see them." Luigi added.

"Actually we never go at all do to that cold." DK says.

"Until now, I'm going and that's final." Sara tells them before she looked back at Master Hand. "How do I get there?"

"You can get there by car but someone has to go with you." Master Hand tells her. "It's way to dangerous to go alone."

"I'll go with her." Snake says while rising a hand in the air.

"Thanks dude." Sara says. "I call driving."

With that said both of them got up from where they were sitting at heading to the gruage while arguing about who was going to drive. "They act like an married couple." Chris commented.

"We heard that!" Both Snake and Sara yelled from where they were at.

Everyone then sweat dropped at this knowing it was weird for them to hear them from the gruage. "Okay now that they're gone." Master Hand says before he looked (?) at Ruby. "How is Riolu doing?"

"She's recovering very well but she caught a fever already." Ruby told him then sighing.

"Aww, damn it that's not good, who's with her right now?"

"I think Meta Knight and Falco are watching her right now."

"Why does someone have to watch her?" Samus asked them.

"For one thing, Riolu always ends up sick for one whole week without eating, drinking and then she throws up." Master Hand explained to them.

"Then shouldn't you take her to see a Doctor?" Peach asked.

"Only if necessary." Ruby tells her. "But it's really rare for Riolu to get but only if she's really and horribly injured."

"Why?" Pichu asked confused.

"We really don't know why." Master Hand answers.

Just as someone else was about to say something else all of them saw a portal open before Emily and Josh came in dragging in a horribly beaten C. Falcon then Fox and Mario came in holding back a very pissed off Kevin in the arms. Then Ness came in hold a small box in his hands before the portal closed behind him after that.

"What happen to him." Pikachu asked them.

"The new kid started beat the living shit out of C. Falcon after he found out his name." Fox explained to them.

"Yeah and now no one well ever-"

"It's Kevin." Everyone in the room say at once.

"What the hell? How did you people found out?" Kevin asked them in shock.

"Dude, the screen was on the whole time when we heard it." Yoshi told him.

"Aww damn it!"

Master Hand then notice that the other unknown teen had gotten up from his seat and walked out of the room before slamming the door shut making everyone (or some) to jump a bit after this. "What was that about?" Ness asked confused.

"I think he's pissed off at us right now." Diddy tells them.

"For what?" Emily asked now confused.

"Hell if we know." Fox answers before he finally notice that Falco and Meta Knight wasn't in the room. "Hey where's Falco and Meta Knight?"

"Watching Riolu, she caught a fever." Anna tells him.

20 minutes later...

~ Somewhere else: At the bottom of the mountain ~

It was a long drive but Snake and Sara had finally made it to the mountain where the Ice Climbers live. "I told you we should have turned left." Sara told Snake annoyed as hell.

"Oh shut up we're here aren't we?" Snake asked also a bit annoyed. "Now, if I were two kids living somewhere close to a mountain where would I be?"

Both Snake and Sara looked at each for a second. "Top." They say at once before taking out some climbing gear from the back seat of the car.

"Okay if we go there then I'm pretty sure we could make it before night fall." Snake told Sara.

"Alright, lets get started." Sara says walking ahead of Snake but then she stopped when she notice that he wasn't moving. "What?"

"I think I should go first just to make sure things are safe."

"Fine but hurry up I'm already starting to have a bad feeling."

"Yeah, yeah what ever." With that said, Snake began to climb up the rocks carefully making sure that none of the rocks are loss. "Okay, start from where I started and be careful too!" Snake yelled out to Sara since he was now pretty high up.

"Okay." Sara called back before she started to climb up coping Snake's movements from earlier quietly catching up to him. "Should we be wearing some safety gear or something?"

"It takes too long." Snake tells her.

"Man, you're just lazy."

"I'm not lazy it just takes too long to gear up."

"No it doesn't, it only takes like five or ten minutes."

"Well too late we already started climbing."

"I really, really hate you right now Snake."

For the next hour or so both Snake and Sara had contuied to climb only stopping for no more than ten minutes for a break or they just got plan lazy and they talked while resting before they keep going. "How much further?" Sara asked Snake as they stopped and sat on a lench.

"I believe another two or three miles up but that just a hunch I'm going with." Snake tells her.

"Bozhe moy." Sara says in Russian annoyed. "This day sucks so far but rock climbing is sorta fun right now."

"You speak Russian?" Snake asked her surprise.

"Da, I was raised in Russia up to the time I was 10 years old before I moved to Washington D.C."

"What made you're family move there?"

"My mother got sick so we left."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay I got use to it."

"Wait, did you know English before you moved?"

"Yup, my father taught me and a whole bunch of other things about the U.S."

"Smart guy, what does he do now?"

"Work, that's all he ever does."

"Well that's good for him to do."

"I guess." Sara then looked up before she got up from where she was sitting at. "Come on, we need to keep going."

"Alright." With that said, both Snake and Sara contuied the mountain to reach the top.

About another two hour or so both climbers had finally reached the top of the mountain before they notice a wooden house in the middle of the clearing with smoke coming out of the chimney. "Whoa, we actually made it and not fall to our deaths." Sara says.

"With good timing too." Snake says as he looked out into the distance seeing the sun starting to set. "The sun is setting right now."

"Then lets go inside before we freeze to death." With that said, Sara began to walk ahead of Snake; who following close behind her, and towards the wooden house.

Once both of them were in front of the door, Snake knocked (much to his dislike) on the door then started waiting with Sara but after a few seconds nobody answered the door. "Maybe their not home." Sara suggested.

Before Snake could say anything a hammer went flying out the window causing both Snake and Sara to jump back a bit in surprise soon after that the door flow open then two young children came rolling out throwing bunches at one another. "You freaking throw my hammer out the window you butt head!" The pink baraka girl yelled at the blue baraka boy.

"But you throw my hammer off the cliff!" The blue baraka boy yelled back.

"That would explained the why we found a hammer earlier." Snake says getting both children to stop their fighting and look up at him and Sara.

"Holy cow it's Snake!" The pink child yelled out in shock.

"You're still alive?_!_ That's awesome!" The blue child yelled out in joy.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Snake asked them now annoyed.

"Nothing." Both children say at once nervously.

"Damn Snake, they thought you were going to die while you were away." Sara tells him.

"Who's that?" The blue child asked Snake now confused.

"Guys, this is Sara Klose." Snake tells both children. "Sara, the pink one is Nana and the blue one is Popo, they're also known as the Ice Climbers."

"Nice to meet you both." Sara says.

"Same here." Nana tells her.

"Not to sound rude or anything but why are you guys here?" Popo asked.

"Can we go inside first? It's starting to freeze out here." Snake tells both children.

"Okay, come on in." Nana says before all four of them walked inside the wooden house then Popo closed the door behind them to prevent the cold from coming any more.

"I don't know why but this reminds me of my house back at Russia." Sara says to herself looking around a bit before shrugging. "Eh, almost."

"Really though, why are you guys here?" Popo asked them again.

"Sort story, we're gathering everyone that we know from both tournaments to help us." Snake tells them.

"There's this army called the Subspace Army, they're trying to take over the universe." Sara explained. "We need to stop them before they reach that goal and save other worlds in the process too."

"That sounds bad but what's in for us once we're done?" Nana asked them.

"You'll live to see another day." Snake says in a bored tone of voice.

"Yeah that but about after?" Popo asked slightly rising his eye brows.

It didn't take long for Sara to think of something before she answered. "I'll take you guys to my home world and let you climb the highest mountain that I know." Sara offers them hoping that would-

"Deal!" Both twins yelled at once.

'Should have seen that coming.' Snake thought to himself trying not to sweat drop before he sighed. "Alright we'll leave in the morning so we don't get lost or freeze to death."

"Sorry, but we need to get our hammers." Nana tells them before pointing a finger at Popo. "This guy right here threw my hammer out the window."

"Only because you threw my hammer off a cliff!" Popo shot back at his sister.

"That was your fault you butt head!"

"How was it my fault? You were the one who almost fall off!"

"Enough!" Sara snapped at both siblings now annoyed. "If I go out there and your hammers back will you two stop fighting?"

"But this is our problem though not yours." Nana points out to her. "Besides you can't see in the dark especially in the mountain."

"You're talking to a chick who was raised in Russia up to the time she was ten."

"That's different though, we know the roots more."

"But we also know where both of your hammers are at." Snake pointed out to them.

"Excally." Sara says.

Both twins looked at each other for a moment before they sighed in defeat. "Alright lead the way." Nana tells them slightly annoyed.

"But we need to be there just in case something goes wrong." Popo added.

"Okay." Sara says before she got up and walked out of the house into the freezing night. "Damn it's freezing cold out here."

"The lets hurry up and find those hammers before one of us freezes to death." Snake tells them.

All of them soon began to walk around the snow looking for Nana's hammer first since it was thrown out the window and landed somewhere close to them earlier. "It can't be that hard to find a fucking hammer." Snake mutter to himself looking down at the snow floor for the hammer.

Not long after he said that, Nana had tripped falling face first into he snow. "Found it." Nana called out as she got up from the snow and picked up her hammer.

"Okay now we need to get Popo's hammer." Sara tells them while she carefully looked over the edge of the cliff. "In which is down there somewhere... crap."

"We can't see in the dark maybe it's best if we get my hammer in the morning." Popo suggested.

"Good point, all right then lets go back inside the house." Snake says.

Snake, Nana, and Popo then began to walk back to the house before they all notice Sara was still standing there looking up at the night time sky deep in thought. 'Weird, why do I feel like I did this before?' Sara thought to herself confused for a moment.

"Sara come on." Nana called out getting Sara to snap out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming." Sara called back before she began to walk back to the house unable to shake the feeling off.

* * *

><p>Riolu: Only a day late not bad.<p>

Random: Are you calling me Ruby now? Why?

Riolu: A few people know who I am in real life and they told me that they get confuse with your name sometimes.

Random: Oh, well that's understandable I guess, alright I'll go with it.

Riolu: Good... hey where's Roy?

Random: I don't know, anyways re-view if you want people.


	46. Chapter 46

Riolu: Whoa another -starts coughing very horribly- eh, sorry about.

Ruby: Are you getting sick again?

Riolu: Nah, I've been coughing for a while.

Ruby: Weird, hey where's Roy?

Riolu: I don't know I haven't seen him for a while either.

Ruby: Hope he's fine, anyways on with the story people.

* * *

><p>Chapter 55<p>

~ Fire Emblem: In Front of the Castle ~

There were many soldiers in front of the castle waiting for any order to move out. In front of them were Link, Jack, Lucas, Kirby, Marth and Kaya, all of them waiting and making sure that everything was ready for battle. "What are we waiting for?" Kirby whispered to Lucas.

"I don't know." Lucas whispered back.

It wasn't long before Marth looked back at his army. "_Alright everyone, we move out! Leave not one enemy alive!_" Marth yelled out to his army making some or all of them cheer loudly.

"What did he say?" Jack asked Kaya, who then groaned out of annoys.

"Oh my god, he said we're moving out meaning we're going to the battle field right now." Kaya answers annoyed out of the fact that she has to translate everything what Marth says and tells them.

With that said, every single person there began to march towards the open field while they were walking all of them walked into the village that Marth and Kaya saw earlier. When the people of that village saw them all of them began to flee into their homes out of fear knowing that a blood bath would soon happen and none of them wanted to get involve or get drag into it.

"This is sad..." Kaya muttered to herself feeling a bit of bitterness in her.

"_What's wrong_?" Marth asked Kaya seeing that she looked sad at the moment.

"_Nothing, it just that the feeling right now is very complex because I think we might not come back to see another day._"

"_I know the feeling, when I feel like that before going off to war I began to wonder to myself if I'll ever come back home to see the next day too._"

"_Then we can relate to each other._"

"_Indeed but you must also know this, never leave a man behind in war._"

"_Thanks, I'll remember that._" Kaya then stopped walking before she looked up ahead the dirt road. "Hey Jack."

"Yeah I know." Jack says before summoning both of his hook swords into his hands. "I'll go up ahead to see how many there are, you stay here with the others." With that said, Jack then began to run up ahead of the others at a very fast rate.

"Where's he going?" Link asked Kaya confuse.

"The Subspace is here so he went up ahead to see how many there are." Kaya explained to him and the others.

"Aw man, the Subspace is here?" Kirby asked.

"Well this sucks." Lucas commented annoyed.

"_Is something wrong_?" Marth asked Kaya.

"_Um yeah, the enemy that we're fighting is here._" Kaya tells him scratching the back of her head lightly.

"_Can that be a problem for us_?"

"_Yup a huge problem of a matter of fact._"

Before Marth could say anything else Jack came running back a high speed then stopping in front of them at prefect timing. "Okay, which wold weather hear? The bad news or the horrible news?" Jack asked them.

'I thought it was good news instead of horrible news.' Kirby thought to himself confuse.

"Bad news." Link and Kaya answered at once.

"The bad news is that it is the Subspace army here to take over this world." Jack tells them.

"What's the horrible news?" Lucas asked a bit nervous.

"The horrible is." Jack then stepped aside to let everyone let them see the field with thousands of soldiers being posed by shadow bugs. "They're possing the soldiers that we were suppose to fight and kill."

"Aw crap." Kaya swore out some what annoyed now before she turned to Marth then speaking. "_Now we got a bigger problem._"

"_I was able to understand what you four were talking about and honestly, I believe we are_ screwed." Marth tells her while sweat dropping at the same time too.

"_Hmm we could go like plan and fight to the death while the Subspace is posing those people or we could flee and fight another day._"

"..."

"_Hey it's you-_" Kaya didn't get a chance to finish since she was pushed out of the way before a(n) arrow went by them just barely missing Kaya's head. "Hey! That was a freaking cheap shot asshole!"

"They don't care miss Black Swan!" A familiar voice yelled out to Kaya.

"Oh hell no." Link says annoyed before looking ahead to see Ganondorf riding a horse. "What the hell did I say Ganondorf? Stop showing off!"

"Shut it shirt boy!" Ganondorf shot back.

"It's a tunic for the love of Nyru!"

Sweat dropping at this both Marth and Jack just looked at Link for a moment before taking a step back away from the hero feeling a bit awkward being around him right there and on. "_Marth, give the command already._" Kaya whispered to the young prince.

"_Oh right._" Marth whispered back before he turned back to his army. "_There's the enemy! Attack!_"

All the soldiers let out a war cry before they began to clash swords and what not with the enemy soldiers that were being posed by the shadows bugs.

Back at the Smash Mansion...

Everyone: expect for Snake, Meta Knight, Falco, and Sara since they were all somewhere else, were watching the war go on hoping that no body they knew would get killed. "That looks bad." Anna told Chris scared out of her mind. "Will they okay?"

"I hope so." Chris tells her making sure not to make his voice didn't crack.

"More of us should have hone with them." Zelda says.

"Yeah we should have." Josh says worried for both of Jack and Kaya safety.

"Aw, my head." A voice came from the doorway.

Everyone then turned their heads to the door to see both Falco and Meta Knight walking in the room holding their heads in pain. "What happen to you two?" Samus asked them.

"I'm not really that sure." Falco tells all of them trying to keep his planca. "All I remember is something hitting me over the head that was metal I believe."

"If I remember clearly it was a firing pan that hit us over the head." Meta Knight also tells them before walking towards an empty chair then sitting down carefully to make his a bit clearer. "I believe it was... Riolu who hit us over the head with that firing pan with great force."

"Wait, where is Riolu?" Ruby asked them.

"We don't know, when we came too she was just gone." Falco answers while walking over to another empty chair before collapsing. "Man, that chick really has a good arm though."

"Oh shit..." Master Hand swore out before he looked back at the screen.

Back at Fire Emblem...

Within only a few minutes there were only a few bodies on the floor while the others were struggling to stay up since the soldiers that are being posed by shadow bugs were very much almost impossible to take down with one stark. "Son of a bitch! How many are there?_!_" Jack asked in forestation just barely missing an arrow to the head. "Miss bitch!" Quietly getting back into the battle Jack manged to get next to Link; who for some reason was having a good time.

"This reminds me of all the adventures that I had over the years!" Link told Jack while pushing back two soldiers. "Watch your left!"

Jack then kicked the soldier that was coming at him in the chest causing him to fall back onto the floor. "Thanks." Jack tells Link.

In another part of the battlefield not to far from Jack and Link were at, Kaya was fighting on her own in which she was doing a pretty good job at the moment. "Why are there so many of them?" Kaya asked getting annoyed with the soldiers.

"Catch ya." A soldier says grabbing Kaya by the arm before another two soldiers came to help hold down Kaya forcing her arms behind her back then kicking her behind the knees making her kneel down.

"Lord Ganondorf, we caught one of them." One of the soldiers tells Ganondorf. "What do we do with her?"

"Our orders is to kill them so do that." Ganondorf tells the soldiers smirking evilly before looking at Kaya then grabbing her face to make her look at him. "Enjoy the after life kid." With that said just walked away from them before the one of the soldiers walking in front of Kaya while the other two forced her to bow her head forward.

Jack quietly turned around to block another attack from a soldier before he saw the soldier rising his sword just above Kaya's head ready to kill. "Kaya!" Jack called out to his friend trying to push his way through the battlefield but was making little progress. "Damn it, Kaya!"

Shutting her eyes tightly, Kaya waited for the blade to come down but for some reason it never did only the sound of a blade breaking following with the sound of a man being stabbed and him gasping at this in a choking on his own blood way while something slapter onto Kaya' face. After a few seconds the sound of a body falling was heard while the other two soldiers hold Kaya down gasped in shock and disbelieve.

"W-what the hell?_!_ Who are-!" The soldier never got to finish before the sound of a blade came stabbing the man somewhere on his was heard then losing grip on holding Kaya down following with the sound of the body hitting the floor.

"Son of a-!" The other soldier soon suffered the same fate as his two other friends losing the grip on his hands letting Kaya from her shoulders then hitting the floor violently.

"Get up." A familiar female voice tells Kaya.

"Huh?" Finally opening her eyes Kaya gasped in shock when she saw all three soldiers dead and in their own pool of blood before looked up to see the person wearing gray sweat pants, a black tang top, combat boots, her Akatsuki cloak, still somehow able to cover the whole left side face with her hair and holding a bloody katana in her right hand. "Riolu? What are you doing here? Did you recover from your wounds already?"

Riolu just simply ignored all of Kaya' questions before she began to walk away while cutting down some soldiers in the process then slightly looking over her shoulder. "Get up, and go find your friends right now." Riolu says then she ducked from a blade before she cut off the man's arm off watching him scream in pain. "And make it quit, there's going to be a blood bath here in less than five minutes so get moving."

Without wasting any seconds Kaya quietly got up from the floor and started running away from that area trying to find the others before spotted Link and Marth fighting side by side against three enemy soldiers. "Link! Marth! We have to pull back!" Kaya yelled out to them while some how not getting hit by any other blade or arrow in the process.

"What why?_!_" Link asked trying his best not to look away.

"_Did something happen!_?" Marth also asked.

"No! Not yet but we need to get the hell out of here if we don't want to get caught in it!" Kaya yelled back while trying to ignored the cries of pain she was hearing. "And we only have three minutes to do that so, hurry the hell up!"

With that said (or yelled) Marth then began to yell out a command to his soldiers in Japanese before all of them began to pull back while helping one another at the same time too. "What the hell?" Ganondorf says watching as the soldiers from Marth's kingdom pull back.

"Hey! Ganondick!" Riolu called out since she was the only one left in the battlefield. "Remember me?"

Now furious Ganondorf looked back at the army that the Subspace was posing before shouting at them. "Don't just stand there! Kill her!" Ganondorf yelled at them before all of them charged at once while Riolu got in a fighting potion.

A/N: Remember people this is a rated T story so I couldn't write out how the battle looked like but I'll tell you this much though, there was blood everywhere and body parts. Now back to the story.

Everyone around that area stood there shocked, horrified, and in disbelieve after watching that whole bloodbath. In the middle of the field was Riolu standing there with blood dripping down from her sword and some parts of her clothing before she coldly looked at Ganondorf; who somehow stayed alive after that whole ordeal.

"Leave if you want to live." Riolu tells Ganondorf coldly while point her katana at him too.

"Tsk, tsk, fine I'll leave but just remember this Riolu." Ganondorf says while opening a portal to the Subspace behind him. "The next time we meet again, we'll be stronger and more prepared for the battle of the life time." With that said, Ganondorf walked in the portal before he closed behind him.

"And we'll be ready." Riolu says then she lowered her sword and turned around to look at the other before walking towards them stopping once she was in front of Jack and Kaya. "You guys owe me big time for this." Without warning Riolu fall on her knees before she fall to the side passing out.

"Oh my god, Riolu! Are you okay?_!_" Kaya asked in a panic kneeling down to Riolu before she placed a hand on her forehead then pulling it back after a few seconds. "She has a fever, we have to get her back to the castle right now."

"_Alright._" Marth says before he turned to two soldiers before telling them something. "_You two, go for a Doctor._"

"_Yes sir._" Both of them say at once before they began to run back to the village as quietly as they could go.

"I'll carry her." Jack tells them then he carefully picked up Riolu before the left side of her face hit Jack's chest. 'Huh? What the...?'

"Jack, lets go." Kirby says getting Jack to snap out of his thoughts quietly.

"What? Oh right coming." Jack then quietly began to run back to the castle with the others not bothering to mention anything.

The next day...

In one of the many rooms of the castle Riolu was laying wide awake in the bed she was in trying to figure out what had happen the other day before Link, Jack, Marth, Kirby and Kaya walked in the room to check in on her condition. "How you feeling?" Link asked Riolu when he saw her awake.

"Okay but I still feel like shit." Riolu tells them sitting up straight in the bed while fixing her bandages on the left side of her face. "I don't really remember what happen the other day but I dues it doesn't really matter."

"Well that's good to hear." Kaya says. "We'll be in the other room talking so get some rest."

"Um how about you guys go ahead without me, I need to talk to Riolu for a moment." Jack tells them getting Riolu to make a confuse face, all of them nodded their head before leaving the room, Jack then turned back to Riolu with a sad expression. "Riolu, what happen to your left side of your face?"

* * *

><p>Riolu: Okay that's all for now.<p>

Ruby: Wait what? That's it?

Riolu: Yes that's it.

Ruby: Okay, re-view if you want people.


	47. Chapter 47

Riolu: Whoa another day of reading people.

Ruby: Why are you so happy? Wait never mind I don't want to know.

Riolu: Aww you're a meany, hey look a butterfly. (Authors leaves and starts following the butterfly)

Ruby: ... I have no idea what just happen now.

(Roy appearing out of no where) Roy: Maybe she's high.

Ruby: Holy crap! Where the hell did you come from? And where did you go?

Roy: I had to do somethings but shouldn't we go find Riolu?

Ruby: Right, on with the story people. (Both characters leave)

* * *

><p>Chapter 56<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Command Room ~

It had been three days since everyone had returned to the mansion and the war incident so everyone agreed to never talk about it ever again unless they needed to which was very unlikely to happen as some of them believed. Other than that everyone; expect for Riolu who was sent back to the infirmary the second she step foot into the mansion after coming back from another world, were once again gather in the command room to hear some news.

"Alright let us begin." Master Hand says getting everyone's attention on him. "As all of you know, we are going to start training today so be happy about that since I know a lot of you are freaking bored."

"Hell yeah we're bored." Falco says from the other side of the room.

"So what time do we start training?" C. Falcon asked also on the other side of the room.

"Hmm, in about two hours that should give us enough time to be ready." Master Hand tells them.

"Is Riolu going to train with us?" Pikachu asked.

'Please say no.' Some of the smashers and non-smashers thought at once.

"No because she still sick and she's also healing from her wounds from the Galleom incident." Master Hand answered making some of the sighed in relief.

'Thank god.' Some of them thought again.

"Fuck that, I'm still training." A familiar female voice tells Master Hand coming from the door way making everyone to look only to see Riolu standing there arms cross under her chest. "I never gave two shits if I was injured or sick as hell, I 'm still training with you guys."

"But aren't you still sick and recovering?" Anna asked her.

"Yeah but I don't give a shit at all."

"Might as well let her Master Hand." Ruby says.

"Why should I let her?" Master Hand asked.

"Because I'm freaking stubborn to stay in bed and do nothing." Riolu shot back.

Sighing in defeat Master Hand looked (?) back at the others before saying something else. "Just take a seat." Master Hand told Riolu, who then walked over to an empty sit next to Jack while grinning before sitting down. "Alright everyone, there are going to be three rules before we start training in about two hours."

"And those rules would be?" Josh asked rising an eyebrow.

"Rule one: No low hits to any of the males here this rule apples to you Riolu (Riolu: Damn it), Rule two: No using any lethal weapons while training unless I say it's okay this rule apples to you Snake (Snake: Shit) Rule three: Don't bitch about getting horribly hurt by those who maybe stronger than you because honestly people that could get annoying."

"Why is that a rule?" Mario asked confuse.

"You'll see." Kevin tells him smirking evilly at the same time.

"Eh, you people seen how I fight." Riolu added while smiling a bit.

"Lady, you're freaking psychotic." Ruby commented.

"Don't I know it."

"Okay everyone, go gather any items that you're going to use when we start training and lets meet in the backyard in two hours." Master Hand says before he and Crazy, who was tied down in a corner that labeled 'Corner Of Shame' for some time, disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Everyone then got up and started walking out of the room while having a conversion with one another at the same time. All expect for Jack and Riolu who both stayed behind in the command room while waiting for the last person to leave the room before they started a conversion of their own.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?" Riolu started crossing both her arms and legs.

"Well I just wanted to know if anyone else knows about what happen to your whole left face?" Jack asked her. "And I'm talking about the accident you went through that made you like that."

"The only ones who know about my accident are Master Hand, Ruby, Crazy, the Doctor that did the surgery, and a few other people but they're from other worlds that I went too." Riolu tells him. "No one else needs to know about this not even your friends."

"What if they found out on their own? What will you do?"

"Then might as well tell them the truth nothing more."

"-sigh- you're an odd person Riolu but that's just the way you are."

"He-he, I would say the same thing about you Jack, but that's just how you play your role."

"What do you mean by that? Play as my role?"

"Hmm, how do I explain this?" Riolu muttered to herself poking the right side of her face with her fingers trying the best way to explain after a few seconds of thinking she got an answer. "Okay, people always find a role to play for the rest of their lives and not bother to change like you for example Jack, you play the role as the leader for your friends to follow from time to time."

"I think I'm starting to understand what you're trying to saying."

"Good, just try to figure out what roles your friends are playing and come back to me when you figure it out."

"Alright." Jack then got from his chair before he looked back at Riolu for a moment. "We should go get ready for training it starts in less than two hours."

"True besides I need to check on something, god knows what Crazy did while Ruby and I were gone." Riolu says but muttering the last part then getting up from her chair before both her and Jack walked out of the command room.

Somewhere else in the mansion, secret weapon room...

While wondering around the halls of the mansion looking for a prefect place to train by herself for the time being, Anna had some how found herself in a room full of the most deadly weapons that she has ever seen in her life. "Damn, I don't know what half of these weapons are called." Anna said while looking at everyone weapon closely trying to see if any of them have names written on them but notice that some of the names have been carved out. 'Some of the names have been carved out, wonder why.'

"What are you doing here?" A male voice asked Anna from behind causing her to jump a feet in the air out of surprise.

Anna then quietly turned around to see Master Hand by the door way. "Holy crap, Master Hand, you scared the living day light out of me." Anna tells him before sighing. "And sorry, I could help myself."

"It's alright but you shouldn't be in here though." Master Hand says while flouting next to her. "This room is very dangerous as you can see and this room also belongs to Riolu."

It only took Anna a few seconds to figure out what Master Hand had just told her. "No way! All this belongs to her?_!_" Anna asked in shock.

"Yeah." Master Hand answered her unfazed by her shock. "Riolu collected all of this weapons over the years but she rarely uses them."

"Damn..." Anna swore looking around the room again before she notice a empty display case near them. "Is something suppose to be in there?"

Before Master Hand could tell her anything else a new voice soon came. "What are you two doing here?" A female voice asked sounding irradiate.

Both Master Hand and Anna then turned around to see Riolu standing there arms cross looking at them with an annoyed look. "Um I was just telling Anna that she shouldn't be in here." Master Hand response after a few seconds.

"Oh really?" Riolu asks before she looked at Anna rising an eyebrow. "Why did you come here? And... how the hell did you get in here?"

"I, uh, was trying to find a place to train for the time being before we start training all together and I found this lock room so I took out a bobbin to pick the lock open." Anna explained to Riolu trying to not sound scared.

An awkward silence came between all of them before Riolu sighed. "Next time, try a better lie than that because honestly I hear that a lot." Riolu tells Anna, who then flinched a bit in shock. "But I'll let this go for now but just, don't tell anybody about this room or they'll want to come in here to see for themselves."

'Whoa, Riolu letting something go for once? That's new.' Master Hand thought surprise.

"Okay." Anna tells Riolu then sighing in relief. "But why do you collect all this weapons? To fight?"

"That and I also get bored." Riolu answers making both Master Hand and Anna to sweat drop. "What? I get bored too people."

"Yeah but still, I don't think that's the point of having weapons."

"Hey, I don't give a flying shit as long as I have these weapons then I'm good."

"Okay." Anna says then sweat dropping again. "Um, yeah, I'm just going to leave now so later." With that said, Anna quietly walked out of the room while trying her best to figure out what she just went through.

"Do you really collect weapons because you're bored?" Master Hand asked Riolu some what confuse.

"I also like how dangerous they are too." Riolu tells him while smiling in a mentally insane way.

"You, my dear child, is freaking insane." Master Hand says.

"And that, my dear step-father, I don't give a flying shit at all." Riolu shot back before she went and took out two hand guns from the glass casing then hiding them away into her sleeves. "I'm going to the city for a while so don't wait up."

"Then why are you taking two of your guns?"

"I'm going to the shooting range duh."

"That would explain it." Master Hand muttered to himself before both him and Riolu walked out of the room then closing it behind him and having Riolu lock the door once again this time with a different lock.

Outside in the back yard...

The only one that seemed to figure out what to do with his free time was Jack, who once again was once again sleeping on a tree branch, so in other words he was just sleeping just to kill time. But for some reason Jack had his hook swords in both of his hands while sleeping, after a few seconds Lucas and Josh walked up to the tree before they looked up.

"I told you Jack was sleeping in a tree." Lucas says to Jack standing next to him still looking up at the tree. "And I also right about him sleeping with his swords in both of his hands."

"Okay, I get it, jeez." Josh told Lucas still looking up at his older sleeping brother before sighing. "Well, better wake him up before he can't sleep at night."

"How are we going to do that?" Lucas asked him.

"Just watch." Josh then, having inhuman strength or speed, jumped to one branch higher from where Jack was at before using his legs to hang upside down looking at Jack grinning. "This is going to be funny but first." Josh carefully began to open Jack' hands before taking both of his swords then throwing them down to the floor a few inches away from Lucas. "Just for good safety measures and his health too." Josh then used his tail to hold himself down onto the branch before carefully taking out a small video camera from his pocket. "Hey, Lucas, take it and start recording." Josh toss the camera to the young blonde boy catching it into his open waiting hands.

"Okay." Lucas says before he turned on the camera.

Back inside the mansion...

Some of the smashers had finished deciding what items they were to going to use and they were now waiting in the living room for the training to start. Emily then walked in the living looking around a bit before noticing that three people were missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lucas, Josh, and Jack?" Emily asked them but before anyone could answer all of them heard someone yell.

"_BOTH OF YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD SO START FUCKING RUNNING ASSHOLES!_" Jack' voice yelled from outside.

After that Lucas and Josh both came running in the mansion running for dear life and laughing like freaking hell before Jack came in cashing them furiously with both of his swords in hand ready to kill... he took 'killing each other sibling' joke to a whole new level right there.

"It wasn't our fault!" Josh yelled back at his older brother before he jumped over the couch where some of the others were on then out the living room door with Lucas close behind him.

"Yeah! No one told you to sleep on a tree branch that high!" Lucas also yelled from the hallway not paying attention where he was going.

"Keep on running if you want to live to see another fucking day!" Jack yelled then he bolted out of the living room leaving behind some of the smashers blinking with confusion before they began to chuckle a bit.

"Found them." Falco says in a smart as way to Emily.

"Oh shut up feather freak." Emily shot back at him. "Wonder what Josh did now to piss of Jack like that and why did he get Lucas involved?"

"Hey, don't ask, don't tell." Snake tells her.

This cause some of the smashers to break out into laughter while Emily went over to Snake and back-hand him so hard that he fall over from his seat, only making the smashers to laugh even harder. Their laughter soon stopped after they saw all three Lucas, Josh, and Jack being thrown back into the living with great force that they crashed into the wall crushing one another by weight. It wasn't long before Ruby came walking into the living room walking towards the three that were one the floor then grabbing them by the ear pulling on them to get stand up.

"Okay everyone, looks like we have to add a new rule in this mansion." Ruby finally said then letting go of Lucas, Josh, and Jack before she looked at the others. "New rule is, don't bother anybody while they're sleeping because honestly people that just rude, childish, and stupid."

"Isn't that the truth." Link whispered to Zelda.

"Indeed." Zelda whispered back.

"Now you three better not do something like that ever again or else Riolu will come and kick all of your asses like no tomorrow, is that clear?" Ruby asked turning back to Lucas, Jack, and Josh.

"Can't you just do something about that?" Jack asked her.

"Me? Hell no, Riolu can do a much more better job than me and she's more lethal when it comes to hand to hand combat." Ruby tells them. "And also, don't wake her up so earlier in the morning she'll just kill you on the spot."

"We'll make a mental note about that." Josh said.

"Good, now if you people excuse me, I have to be somewhere right now." With that said, Ruby walked out of the living leaving behind a dumbstruck group.

'Man. woman are scary and lethal.' All the guys thought at once.

Once they knew Ruby was long gone, everyone looked back at the three that had caused the whole mess. "What the hell did you guys do?" C. Falcon finally asked them confused as hell.

"We ran into her by accident and she throw us because I was trying to kill those two." Jack explained to them while pointing at Josh and Lucas at the same time.

"Wait, Ruby throw you guys from the half way across the hallway and into the living room?" Fox asked.

"In a nut shell yes, yes she did." Lucas answers.

"Dang, she's as dangerous as Riolu... well almost." DK commented.

"In so many ways DK, you're right about that." Luigi tells him nodding in agreement.

1 Hour and 30 minutes later...

After what seemed like an enternaty everyone was outside ready to train for who knows how long to be ready to fight the Subspace Army and Tabuu. "That tool longer than I want it too." Master Hand said slightly sweat dropping at this. "Either way, is everyone here?"

"Um, Riolu isn't here." Ruby pointed before she gave a bored look to Master Hand. "Did she go to the shooting range again?"

"Crap." Master Hand swore under his breath then looking (?) back at the others. "Well looks like we starting with one person sort here people."

"Shouldn't we wait for her?" Red asked them... he really needs to talk more, he's so quit.

"Oh god no, she could spend a whole day there if she wanted too." Ruby explained to him. "So we might as well start."

All of them then watched as Master Hand snapped his fingers (pun intend) making targets appear from the ground looking like Primid, Sword Primid, Boom Primid, Scope Primid, Big Primid, Fire Primid, Metal Primid, Glire, Glice, Glunder, Poppant, and etc. "These are the types of enemies that we are going to face when we go to the Subspace." Master Hand explains to everyone. "The only one that had lived through a horde of these basters is Josh, who fought head on while in the freaking sky."

"Yeah, that was fun." Josh said getting everyone to look at him with an odd look. "What? It's true."

"He does speak the truth." Riolu said appearing next to Mewtwo, who then jumped a bit out of surprise.

"When did you get here?" Mewtwo asked her.

"Just now." Riolu answers before she began to walk over to Master Hand taking out a hand gun from the sleeve of her coat. "The key to victory is having a good eye and good aim." Without warning Riolu fired three rounds at the Fire, Metal, and Sword Primids' head hitting dead center. "If you don't have any of that then you're fucked, so I suggest that you people work on that."

"The only who needs to work on that is Emily, her aiming is horrible." Kaya said pointing at the mention person.

"What? My aim is just fine." Emily protested.

"Oh yeah?" Kaya asked rising an eyebrow. "Prove it then."

"Fine." Emily then walked up to Riolu, who already having a bad feeling about this. "Riolu, can I borrow your gun for a moment?"

"Um, sure...?" Riolu said giving her gun to Emily now having a trouble feeling.

"Look, I can aim just fine." Emily said before she fired a bullet at the Fire Primid but missed horribly and the bullet pounced off the metal pull then began pouncing off seven different places, in which everyone followed, before it finally stopped... by hitting Riolu's leg.

"Aww! Son of a bitch!" Riolu cried out in pain falling down to the ground holding her now bleeding leg. "What the fuck was that?_! _That was a worst shot ever!"

Ruby then went up to Emily before taking the gun away from her. "Don't ever try to fire a gun again." Ruby tells her before she went towards Riolu to heal her wounded leg.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Emily warned the others.

"I told you so." Kaya said to her not really caring about her threat.

Everyone sweat dropped at this then they back up from Emily from two feet away before some of them looked back to watch Ruby heal Riolu's leg in a light green aurora. "And here I thought Church was the only one with horrible aim." Riolu muttered to herself while her eye twitched with annoys. "But this must be karma for what happened a while back."

"Must be and if it is then karma is getting back at you pretty dang hard." Ruby told her.

"Damn it, and I just got better too." Riolu pointed out before she fall back onto the grass more annoyed. "But someone has to train this people, mostly Emily."

"We could do it." Kevin finally said getting everyone to look at him. "It wouldn't really be a problem for me and my friend here either."

"Really?" Ruby and Riolu asked the same time.

"Yeah, right dude?" Kevin asked the unknown person with the weird mask.

The unknown person then took out an index card from his pocket before showing it to them. 'We'll do it.' Everyone was about to sighed in relief until the unknown person turned the card over. 'For a price.'

Riolu eye then began to twitch again. "What do you want?" She asked them.

"I don't know, what do you have?" Kevin asked her.

Riolu then got in a thinking passion trying her best to think of a good offer before snapping her fingers. "I think I know the prefect deal for both of you." Riolu told them before she got up from the floor and starting limping back to the mansion. "Follow me."

"What about your leg?" Ruby asked her.

"I don't give a flying shit about it right now."

"-sigh- I should have seen that one coming."

Just shrugging, everyone began to follow Riolu into the mansion and up the stars to see what she had to offer the two new people but little did they know, they were about to shock of what they're going to see.

* * *

><p>(Author run in the room) Riolu: Riddle time people! Guess the answer for this one! What dies when it is alive and what is alive even when it dies?<p>

(Roy and Ruby run in the room) Roy: There she is!

Ruby: Master Hand! We found her!

Riolu: Gotta go! (Author disappears in a smoke bomb)

Roy: God damn it!

(Master Hand appears) Master Hand: Go look in the back!

Ruby: Re-view if you want people!


	48. Chapter 48

Riolu: I am so freaking sorry for not up dating in so long.

Ruby: Testing takes up too much time people so understand that.

Master Hand: And she also had writers block for some time too.

Pit: That and she also got pretty dang lazy as well. (Gets tackle down by said Author)

Roy: Here we go again, anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 57<p>

~ Smash Mansion: Fourteenth Floor ~

It took almost an hour for everyone to walk up all those stairs in which was not a pleasant time for any one especially Riolu, who still had the bullet wound in her leg because of Emily and her not being able to fire well. "Alright everyone and Emily." Riolu said (Emily: Man she's really pissed at me) to everyone before taking out a white heart shape key from her pocket. "Behind this door is the most epic thing that anyone here well ever see so be prepared."

"Come on lady, (Riolu: I'll kill him for that later) what could happen?" Falco asked her.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warned you." Riolu told them before she unlocked the door then pushing it open, everyone only saw darkness in the room. "Come inside while I turned on the lights and watch your step."

'How can we?' Link, Marth, Kaya, Kirby, Josh, and Lucas asked themselves.

Everyone then watched as Riolu walked into the dark disappearing within an instant before they walked in the room too, the door then slammed shot behind them making some people to scream a bit out of fear. (CoughPeachcoughLuigicoughLucascoughAnna) "Damn, it's dark in here." Fox said not really fazed of people screaming or he just simply ignored them. "Hey, who's standing next to me?"

"I think that's me." Jack answered trying to find his way through the darkness but then he tripped and fall face first. "Oh what the fuck?"

"Hey guys, there's something metal here." Josh told them while touching a cold metal object with his hand.

After a few moments someone finally said the words they've been waiting for. "I found the light switch." Riolu said before the light came on blinding everyone for a minute then adjusting to the light.

"What." Fox said but stopped.

"The." Snake added in disbelieve.

"Hell." Josh swore in shock.

"Is." Ness said rubbing his eyes to make sure he's not seeing things.

"This?" Kaya finally asked while feeling like she was about to pass out.

"Guys, welcome to the Gaming Room." Riolu told them ignoring the other five.

If there are any gamers out there reading this right now, then all of you will be envious about this because in that one room it was filled with every single video game known to mankind it self. Even the systems for those video games were there so other words, it's a gamer dreams to all of those things there in their homes having at least nine to twenty TVs in one room for each of those systems. Needless to say the smashers, curse ones, and the unknown people were indeed shock beaned believe and were all silence just to prove a point too.

"What the hell?" Jack asked finally breaking the silence in the room after a few moments.

"It's not finish but I figure it's better than nothing." Riolu explained to them scratching the back of her head a bit.

"Lady, what the hell are you saying? This is a gamers dream right here to have in their homes." Kaya told her still in shock looking at every single video game there is.

Everyone then heard Emily gasped before she ran over picking up one of the video cases. "Is this Resident Evil 6?_!_" Emily asked holding the game close to her face trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

All of them then notice Sara looking through a stack of games quietly having a huge smile go across her face. "Oh my god, the whole collection for Silent Hill is here too...!" Sara said trying not to show her fan-girl side.

Soon all of them jumped three feet in the air (five for Riolu) after they heard one of the most girlish scream ever from one person. "Holy flying cow! The whole collection of Halo is here too!" Anna yelled in the most fan-girlish way ever, of all time, and a few people then backed up a bit out of fear.

Others notice that Jack was grinning widely holding two video game cases in his hands then turning to look at Josh and Chris grinning even more. "Dude, I just found Call of Duty: Black ops 1 and 2." Jack tells them.

"Hell yeah!" Both Josh and Chris yelled out high five after.

Chuckling, Riolu looked back at the others noticing that they were just standing there before she sighed. "Go ahead, go nuts." Riolu told them before they quietly scattered around the room looking at every video game there was. "So Kevin here's the deal, if you train those people for me while I recover again and I'll let both of you be in here to your hearts contents. Deal?" Riolu extended her hand out to Kevin waiting for his answer.

"You got yourself a deal." Kevin tells her taking her hand shaking it in a agreement sealing the deal before back. Now if you excuses me, I have to beat those people over there at Call of Duty so later." With that said Kevin went over to where Jack, Josh, and Chris were at now debating of who gets to play first.

"A lot is changing about you," Master Hand said to Riolu appearing next to her. "Why the sudden change?"

"I don't know," Riolu told him and Ruby. "Something is making me want to change."

"But that's a good thing though." Ruby said walking right next to her friend. "You're finally starting to trust people again."

"Don't get your hopes up." Riolu said. "I still have a hard time trusting people, especially those who leave others for dead."

"You can't hate that person forever." Master Hand said but after a few seconds past he sighed. "Okay, yeah, what he did was completely out of line but that doesn't mean other people will do the same thing too."

"Drop it already." Ruby added trying her best to calm down Riolu.

"Maybe." Riolu tells them before putting both her hands on her arms then giving a tight grip. "But I hate the fact that Chris has to look identical like him so freaking much." Failing to notice or feel anything, blood began to drip down Riolu's arms since she had manged to dig her nails down into her skin.

Master Hand then notice this before leaned in closer to Riolu to her ear. "Calm down, you're doing that again." Master Hand tells her but she only continued to dig her nails into her skin.

"Riolu, stop that before someone here notice." Ruby whispered watching the blood fall to the floor.

After a few seconds passed, Riolu let her arms go numb with blood in her nails still looking down at the floor. "I'm going to my room." Riolu told them before she turned high heels and walked out of the room towards the stars.

Master Hand and Ruby just sighed knowing this was going to be more completed with everyone and Riolu. "Keep an eye on her, I don't know what she might do." Master Hand said to Ruby.

"I know, I know, you don't need to tell me twice." Ruby tells him before looking back at the others. "This is going to be a very long adventure for us."

"Oh yeah." Master Hand agreeing with her.

A few hours later...

Everyone now was down stars at the dinning hall having their dinner since they literally spent a whole day playing video games none stop. While that all of them were talking about the games they had played trying to decide which game was fun out fifty video games.

"Dude, we could have made it if that Tank had not shown up." Link said to Jack since they played Left 4 Dead for at least two hours.

On the other side of the table Emily sat next to Ness trying not to stab anything. "So close, we were so freaking close of beating the whole freaking game." Emily said putting a very tight grip on her fork since she got game over in Resident Evil 6 as Leon.

"But that herd came out of no where." Ness tell her since he played the game with her. "It sucks though, knowing that Helena had lost her little sister like that."

"I know the feeling." Lucas muttered looking down at his food sadly remembering his brother and mother. (A/N: Poor kid)

"It is alright Lucas, don't be sad." Lucario told him putting a paw on the blonde child's head.

"Thanks Lucario." Lucas said smiling a bit happy.

"I think some of us can relate to the feeling of losing someone close to us." Kaya tells Lucas giving a small smile to the young child.

"Exactly, just ask anyone here and see what their answer is." Jack added somehow getting into their conversion.

"Yeah, just watch me." Anna said before she turned to Riolu, who had her only visible eye closed while eating in deep thought. "Hey Riolu."

"Yes.." Riolu said not bothering to open her eye and look at the young teen next to her.

"Did you had any siblings before this ever happen?" Anna asked.

Scaring the shit of Anna, Riolu's eye snapped open before she grabbed a near by knife and stabbed it through the table in pure anger while making everyone there to stop eating and to look at the other side of the table. A few seconds of silence passed in the room only the sound of Riolu taking deep breaths could be heard quit well but no one said a word before they watched her sit up straight lost in thought again then finally saying something to them.

"Sorry.." Riolu simply said to them before she removed the knife from the table then placing it down gently then using her hand to cover the other side of her face as if trying to blind herself from them. "I just don't like talking about my past... and yes... I use to have some siblings but they're long gone now..."

The room was indeed still silence, no one knew what to say at the moment they only stayed quiet as they continued to look at Riolu. "Do you remember their names?" Fox asked finally breaking the silence in the room.

"What?" Riolu asked him confuse while removing her hand from her face looking at him.

"Your siblings ,do you remember their names?" Fox asked again.

"... yeah I do but there's nothing that I have to remind myself of them."

"That's not true," Sara tells her. "You remember their names."

"It does counts as something, seeing as you remember their names." Peach added.

"Yeah, and if you remember anything else about them then share it with us." Mario also added.

For a moment Riolu didn't say or do anything before she chuckled for a second. "Alright, I had one brother and one sister thank god for that." Riolu said but muttering the last part. "But for some reason the only thing that I could remember is me and my brother getting into a lot of fights almost waking hour of the day."

"Why? Pichu asked confuse.

"I really don't know, most of the times it was for dumb reasons now that I think back about it." Riolu tells him. "But damn we hated each other with a passion that at one point we threaten to kill each other for our parents attention."

"So what was his name?" Kirby asked ignoring the whole death threats.

For a moment Riolu was hesitant before responding. "It was Daniel." Riolu answered.

From the other side of the room, the unknown person got up from his seat while making everyone look towards him since the sound caught their attention as they watched him walk over to Riolu. Once he was standing next to her, he then grabbed a hand full of her hair before slamming Riolu's head down onto the table making everyone jump a foot in the air out of shock.

"Holy shit/ crap!" Some people yelled in shock after they say the unknown person do this.

Quietly pushing the hand away, Riolu stood up from her chair (which fall) and glared at the unknown person in pure anger. "What the fuck man?_!_ Why the fucking did you do that?_!_" Riolu asked enrage.

The unknown person didn't say anything for a second then he grabbed Riolu's throat at a quiet speed that no one saw him before watching him through Riolu across the room and into the wall. When her back hit the wall, Riolu gasped in pain then she fall down to the floor trying to hide the fact she was in pain before she quietly got back up now even more pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem?_!_ Why the fucking hell would you do that?_!_" Riolu demanded from the unknown person ignoring the fact that her back hurt like freaking hell at the moment.

Everyone then notice that the unknown person formed a fist showing that he was pissed off like hell now. "You really don't remember me then, do you?" The Unknown person asked finally speaking for the first time since he came while surprising everyone. "Doesn't surprise me though seeing as I'm wearing this mask." He muttered so no one can hear him.

"Holy shit he finally talked." Falco whispered to Fox and Mario in shock.

"Remember you?" Riolu asked taking some amusement into what the unknown person said and ignoring what Falco said too. "How the hell do you want me to know who the hell you are if you're wearing that stupid ass mask."

The unknown person just stood there then he let his hand go numb before he reached up for his mask and removing it but he had walked in front of Riolu so that no one else see his face. (Everyone but Kevin: Damn it!) But shock went across Riolu's face after she saw who the unknown person really was.

"Oh... holy... shit." Riolu said with her one visible eye unbelievably wide in shock. "Daniel?"

After she said this, half of the people in the room jaws dropped and the other half just stood there with a shock expressions unable to figure things out, Ruby on the other hand just looked at Kevin with a confused expression only getting a shrug for an answer.

"That's right bitch, it's me and I'm back from hell itself." Daniel told Riolu in a very pissed off tone of voice before taking a mini gun from his jacket (Link: Where the hell does he keep this stuff?) while putting his mask back on. "How long I wanting to get my revenge on you because of what you did."

Mean while in Master Hand's office...

While the whole conflicted with both siblings was still going on in the kitchen, Master Hand was in his officer doing paper because that's all he does in his life other than fighting the subspace. Other than that, he now began to look through the files of every single smashers, non-smashers, two daughters, and the new comers information reading each paper carefully.

"Hmm, I hope things turn out good for Daniel and Riolu." Master Hand thought out loud looking at the files of the mention people. "Those two maybe siblings but they can get into their far share of fights too, but nothing too dangerous."

Oh how Master Hand was so wrong right there, at that moment both Daniel and Riolu came crushing through the wall into the room with weapons in hand ready to kill each other while ignoring the horrified giant hand.

"Why the fuck did you leave bitch?_!_" Daniel demanded from Riolu before charging her.

"I'm not going to fucking tell you asshole!" Riolu shot back then using her sword, that was still in its shied, to block her bothers attack before pushing him back and herself. "I will never tell you why I left because you might laugh at me for it, so fuck you and go to hell."

"Then I'll force you to tell me." Daniel said before picking a near by chair and then throwing at her.

Riolu then moved out of the way avoiding the chair. "Missed bitch!"

"Don't count on it." Appearing in front of her, Daniel then kicked Riolu in the stomach with great force that it sent her crashing throw the wall and outside to the back yard.

"Mother..." Riolu rolled onto her side before coughing out some blood then she got up from the floor watching as Daniel walk calmly. "This asshole really does want to kill me... so be it." She then drew a semi automatic handgun from her sleeve quietly loading the rounds into the gun.

"Just keep on trying with guns eh? But I always won no matter what." Daniel told her then taking out more rounds from his pocket. "This is sad, your the second oldest of the family and in yet, you can't beat someone who is younger than you."

"Shut the fuck prick! That was only in video games!" Riolu snapped before she looked down at the floor. "That was in past and yet, I can't get over it because of what I was force to go through in those years... our parents only payed attention to you and you only. All because you can do so much more from what I can ever do." Putting a even more tight grip on the handle of the gun, Riolu just let her hand do that making them turn into pale color under the her gloves. "They treated me like shit, everyone in our family! They saw me as a person who just happens to be there or was lucky to be born. They stopped caring about me and started to pay attention to you too."

"You think I didn't know that?" Daniel asked trying not to yell but she knew he was pissed off. "I was one of the few people who saw that, I knew it wasn't fair what our parents were doing. Me, Kevin, and Ruby knew you had a fucking trouble childhood but we tried to make you happy let alone smile a little bit. When our parents ignored you, I was there, all of us were there."

By then everyone else had came to watch from a save distance as the new founded siblings talk to each other while Kevin and Ruby just carefully began to walk behind both of their friends. "Do you remember those days when things were just fine? Because sure in hell I do, those were the moments that you could be happy even if it was only for a second." Daniel said then continuing. "Why the fucking hell did you leave? You had everything we could have given you it wasn't much but it was something."

"You want to know why? Fine, it was because what our whore mother and dumb fuck father said to me." Riolu said now her knuckles were bleeding from how tight she was holding the gun. "The whore called me worthless excuse of a daughter and the dumb fuck just said I should just leave seeing there's nothing I can do right on my own. You what else he asked me dumb fuck said this 'Why can't you be more like Daniel', who the fuck asks that?" Before using her other (bloody) hand she took out her katana then pointed it at Daniel.

"So what they said all that bull crap to you? All you could have done was told me, I would have done something about it. Okay maybe it wouldn't change a thing but I could have stood up for you and told those two assholes hell maybe even Kevin and Ruby too." Daniel said before taking out another mini gun gun from his coat. "But no, you packed up and left home! I wanted a answer from you so I decide to pack up and leave too! Deciding on giving up on everything that I had for a good future to find your sorry ass! Even Kevin give up everything to come and help me too, he could have so much better than this crap!"

Without warning both siblings had their weapons knocked out of their hands by a wipe before they looked to see Ruby standing there with two wipes in her hands and wrapped around her whole arms. "Now Kevin!" Ruby yelled then she quietly got out of the way.

"Wait, what?" Daniel asked before he turned around to see Kevin at the last second to him with a huge slag hammer twice both of their sizes. "The-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since Kevin wackes him right on the chest with great force that it sent him flying towards a very confuse Riolu

"Son of a-" Riolu manged to yell before Daniel crashed into her sending both of them into the forest were more trees went down broke in half before both siblings finally came to a halt in pure pain.

Ruby then walked next to Kevin while looking down the forest were both of their friends went. "Really Kevin? A freaking slag hammer?" She asked him with a bored look.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Kevin asked her but then sweat dropped after he thought about it. "But I think I might have over did it though."

"No shit Sherlock." Ruby shot back even more annoyed.

Both with Daniel and Riolu, both siblings start to get up slowly recovering from that small attack before they looked at Kevin with a annoyed/ pissed off look then they looked at each other. "Call it even it for now?" Riolu asked Daniel.

"Oh yeah." Daniel said before taking out a machine gun from his coat. (A/N: Don't ask were he get those people because even I don't know.)

"This might actually be fun." Riolu commented then taking out two shotguns from the inside of her coat too. "Time for some revenge bitch"

All hell broke lose after that, those who were there were sadly caught in the whole mess and they got the living shit beaten out of them expect for a few who actually thought ahead to leave when things got bad.

* * *

><p>Riolu: That's it for now.<p>

Ruby: You forgot to answer the riddle from the last chapter.

Master Hand: The answer believe it or not, is a lotus flower.

Roy: I thought it was a zombie.

Pit: Me too, anyways review if you want people.


	49. Great news!

Great news for everybody!

I know, I know some of you thought this story was dead and was on re-writting. But then one day I thought, 'F(beep) that! I just going to start up from where I stop.' so I am now starting back up again from where I left off. Just take note though I may delete some chapters because they really didn't have anything to do with the whole story so be aware of that little fact. Other than that, it's great to be back everyone!

~ The Happy Riolu!


End file.
